Svedení Johna S Willoughbyho
by Heredhether
Summary: Aby zastavil vyděrače, vstoupí Sherlock Holmes na neznámou půdu. Napřed se ale potrénuje na Johnu Watsonovi. Moderní převyprávění povídky „Charles Augustus Milverton", s některými prvky převzatými ze „Zlatého skřipce" a „Opatského sídla". (Překlad povídky "The Seduction of John S. Willoughby" od autorky tepid sponge bath.)
1. Kapitola 1

**Disclaimer:** Přeloženo se svolením autorky tepid sponge bath. Postavy jsou duševním vlastnictvím A. C. Doylea a tvůrců seriálu „Sherlock". Povídka má sloužit pouze k pobavení a autorce ani překladatelce z ní nepramení žádný finanční zisk.

* * *

V lednici bylo mléko.

Ne, počkat.

John Watson ten výrok v duchu poopravil. _Tentokrát_ byla v lednici_ plná láhev mléka_, a nedal ji tam on. A mléko mělo společnost. Byla tam taky marmeláda, čokoládová tyčinka, pár vajec a všelijaké další poživatiny. Skutečné, poživatelné jídlo v kuchyni bytu 221B na Baker Street, a obstarané s největší pravděpodobností samotným Sherlockem Holmesem. To se rovnalo téměř zázraku. John měl pocit, že by se měla rozevřít nebesa, s andělským chórem a vším okolo. Pravda, ve spodním regále stále leželo uříznuté chodidlo, ale jeden nemůže mít všechno.

„Sherlocku," zavolal a zamířil k obýváku, „tys nakoupil?"

Jediný detektivní konzultant na světě se jak široký tak dlouhý rozvaloval na pohovce a zjevně neměl vůbec nic na práci. Vlastně by si ho vzhledem k jedné paži bezvládně spadající na podlahu a nepřítomnému pohledu nebylo těžké splést s mrtvolou. John zažil chvilkové nutkání do něj šťouchnout a přesvědčit se, jestli tomu tak vážně není.

Prsty ruky na podlaze se nepatrně zaškubaly. „Výtečná dedukce, Johne," řekl, hlas ledabylý, sotva hýbaje rty.

„Aspoň že jsi užitečný," zadrmolil John polohlasně. „Díky," řekl už trochu hlasitěji.

„Usoudil jsem, že je na mě řada. A potřeboval jsem čistič odpadu. Molly už mi nedovolí vzít další hydroxid sodný. Laboratoř má prý našponovaný rozpočet, ale mám podezření, že je akorát mrzutá. Možná jsem se neměl zmiňovat o jejích botách."

John se zabořil do jednoho z křesel před krbem. „A tak ses najednou cítil domácky? Nebo jenom zrovna na ničem nepracuješ?" Když se obrátil, aby se na svého spolubydlícího zadíval, něco na stole upoutalo jeho pozornost."Sherlocku," řekl přísně, „to je můj hrnek?"

„Hm, cože, samozřejmě že je. Uvařil jsem ti čaj. Pořád by měl být přijatelně teplý, i přes tvou neočekávanou zastávku v knihkupectví. Byly k němu i sušenky, ale začal jsem se nudit."

John otevřel pusu, aby se zeptal, _jak_ Sherlock ví, že si zaskočil omrknout knihu o tom, jak psát beletristickou literaturu faktu, ale rozhodl se, že to není věc, kterou potřebuje vědět. Byla to prostě jedna z těch věcí – tak jako různé části těl mrtvých lidí – které patřily ke sdílení bytu se Sherlockem Holmesem. Zkusil to znovu. „Sušenky?"

„Byly by tu, kdyby ses nezastavil, aby sis pročetl… co to bylo, obsah nebo názvy kapitol?" Zamrkal. „Ano, názvy kapitol, radši sis knihu prolistoval, než aby ses kouknul jen na jednu stranu. Byly máslové, ty co ti tolik chutnají."

„Kdo jsi a co jsi provedl se Sherlockem Holmesem?"

„Eh?"

„Chápu, že nakoupíš potraviny, ale čaj, vážně? A _sušenky_?"

„Nejsi rád?"

„No – hm – vážím si toho, Sherlocku. Jenom. Od tebe – je to trochu… divný."

„Ale kdybych to nebyl já, nebylo by to ‚divný'? Ne, nevadí, neodpovídej. Když ten čaj nechceš, já si ho dám." Sherlock se zvedl do sedu, najednou čilý a ve střehu. „A po pravdě řečeno na něčem _pracuji_. Mohlo by tě to zajímat, jelikož tak rád bloguješ. Znáš Charlese A. Milvertona?"

„Toho, co píše sloupky s drby? Co má ten zákeřný blog?"

„Ano, toho."

„To ho zabili nebo tak něco?"

„_Co_? Ne, nic takového. Navzdory oblíbené domněnce, lidé nemusí _zemřít_, aby vzbudili můj zájem. Dokážete vymyslet jen omezené množství způsobů, jak jeden druhého oddělat z omezeného množství důvodů, a je ohromující, jak malou představivost dokážou lidi mít, když přijde na obyčejnou vraždu. Ne, ne, Charles Milverton je živý ažaž a to je vlastně docela problém pro" – hodil Johnovi z konferenčního stolku noviny přeložené tak, že byla zřetelně vidět fotografie mladé, usmívající se, velmi dobře oblečené ženy – „Lady Brackenwellovou, dříve Mary Fraserovou, už tři roky šťastně provdanou za Sira Edwarda. Milverton se ji snaží vydírat prostřednictvím velmi nepřípustných fotografií, pořízených minulý měsíc, jí a mladého muže, který není její manžel. Říká, že je uveřejní na svém blogu a nechá otisknout v každém bulvárním plátku v Londýně, pokud mu do příští soboty nezaplatí pět milionů liber."

„Já myslel, že tě nezajímá, kdo s kým spí."

„Nezajímá. Ale Milverton mě _vyzval_ na souboj."

„_Co_ že udělal?"

„Lady Brackenwellová mě kontaktovala přes webovou stránku. Řekl jsem jí, ať to poví manželovi, možná některým svým přátelům, vyjde s pravdou ven, omluví se, pak ať Milvertonovi řekne, aby se šel vycpat, protože už nad ní nemá žádnou moc, což by měl udělat každý rozumný člověk, a ať mě _nechá na pokoji_. Řídila se mojí radou – i když pochybuji, že byla úplně upřímná – a zjevně řekla Milvertonovi, že si mě na tu záležitost najala. Milverton jí odepsal, že veřejnost nebude vůči její neuváženosti tak otevřená, jako její milovaní, a že _já_ s tím nemůžu udělat zhola nic, protože on je na mě příliš _chytrý_." Poslední větu Sherlock prakticky zavrčel.

John se pustil do čaje, a byl vážně chutný. Velmi chutný. A při tom, co Sherlock řekl, se jím málem zalknul. Nepřekvapilo by ho, kdyby Charles Milverton nezůstal dlouho mezi živými.

„On to vážně řekl, co?" řekl nejistě. „A ty ho…"

„Rozdrtím ho."

„Úžasný plán, Sherlocku."

„Nech si ten sarkasmus, Johne, nehodí se k tobě. Milverton zjevně má ty fotografie od iniciativního bulvárního fotografa, ty dokumenty existují pouze v jedné kopii – evidentně aby nikdo _další_ nemohl Lady Brackenwellovou vydírat – a ty jsou na externím disku, který má pod zámkem ve svém domě. Já ho najdu a zničím."

„A určitě to bude takhle jednoduché."

„A zarazím tomu odpornému muži ničení životů druhých lidí. Má už toho hodně na svědomí. Ano, bude to takhle jednoduché. Mám plán." Sherlock se čirou samolibostí prakticky zazubil. „Johne, neobtěžovalo by tě příliš, kdybych tě požádal o sklenici vody? Konec konců jsem nakoupil potraviny."

* * *

John S. Willoughby, osobní asistent Charlese A. Milvertona, otevřel hlavní dveře v odpověď zvuku domovního zvonku.

„Ano?" řekl muži stojícímu na zápraží.

„Dobré poledne, pane. Steven Escott, pane. Instalatér." Zeširoka se na Willoughbyho usmál, dokonalá ukázka úslužného dělníka ze střední třídy. A jeho úsměv pomalu sklouzával, čím déle se díval na Johnův zmatený, poněkud podrážděný výraz. „Volali jste, že chcete instalatéra. Že jo? Ne snad?" Muž se nervózně rozhlédl, jako kdyby hledal východisko z téhle situace.

„Ne, obávám se, že nevolali."

„Takže nejsem u pana Alexe Corama, co?"

„Ne, nejste. Obávám se, že jste se spletl."

Muž… Escott? …se kousl do rtu. „Ale do prdele." Projel ruku skrz svoje tmavé kučery, bolestně zoufalé gesto. „Pardon. Kruci. Teda. Bože, omlouvám se. To jen… že jsem v téhle práci novej. A i ve městě jsem novej. Pořád si pletu názvy ulic. Pardon." Nesměle se zasmál a podíval se Johnu Willoughbymu přímo do očí, a John se musel držet, aby nahlas nezalapal po dechu. Oči tohohle muže byly ty nejvíc _ohromující_ oči, jaké kdy na lidské tváři spatřil. A dívaly se na něj, jako kdyby on, Escott, znal ten nejskvělejší, nejúžasnější vtip na světě a chtěl ho povědět. Jemu, Johnu Willoughbymu. Dobrý bože.

„Ehm, neobtěžovalo by vás příliš, kdybych poprosil o sklenici vody?" otázal se. „Omlouvám se, ale je takový horko a klimatizace v dodávce nefunguje. Prosím?" Podmanivě se usmál – bože, a jaký úsměv to byl. John _věděl_, že to pravděpodobně dělá naschvál, ale nedokázal si pomoct. Stejně tak si nedokázal nevšimnout toho, že první dva knoflíčky Escottovy bavlněno-polyesterové košile byly rozepnuté, možná že, ano, kvůli horku.

„No. Ah. Jistě. Pojďte dál." Dovedl instalatéra ke kuchyni domu Charlese Milvertona a byl si nepříjemně vědom toho, jak na první pohled všechno okukuje, jak jeho _neskutečné_ oči poletují a všechno zaznamenávají. John jenom doufal, že do domu svého šéfa nevpustil zloděje, jen kvůli tomu, že, ach, že je zatraceně krásný a usmál se na něj.

„Máte to tu pěkný," řekl Escott, zatímco mu John naléval vodu.

„Není to moje. Já tu jen pracuju. Pro svého šéfa. Pracuje převážně doma, takže já pracuju v jeho domě." John se zasmál. _Pitomý_, pomyslel si bezradně, _tak pitomý, že to ještě ani nebyl pořádný vtip a už bylo po něm._

„Aha." Escott se na něho znovu usmál, když se natáhl pro sklenici, a jeho prsty – dlouhé a štíhlé – se zlehka otřely o Johnovy, když si ji od něj bral. „Děkuju."

„Není zač."

Instalatér se opřel o kuchyňský dřez a pil. Plnou sklenici. Jedním dlouhým, dlouhým hltem. John se nemohl dopídit toho, jak může tak prachobyčejný úkon být takhle… _podmanivý_. Ale byl. Stephen Escott pil s hlavou zakloněnou a plně vystavoval na odiv sloup svého krku, takže John mohl vidět, jak se svaly pod kůží s každým polknutím pohybují. Jedna ruka si nepřítomně pohrávala s rozepnutým knoflíkem u košile. Kapka vody mu stekla z koutku úst a putovala po čelisti směrem ke krku. A když skončil, zavřel oči, vydal spokojený _zvuk_, jenž byl skoro zasténáním, a pomalu si palcem přejel podél úchvatně vykrojeného horního rtu, aby vodu otřel.

John Willoughby už věděl docela dlouho, kterým směrem je orientovaný, ale klidně by se vsadil, že i kdyby byl hetero, kvůli tomuhle by začal kopat za opačný tým v cuku letu.

„Zachránil jste mi život." Escott pozvedl sklenici s tázavým úklonem hlavy. „Kam s tím?"

„Jen to dejte do dřezu. Já se o to postarám."

„Tak dobře." Dal sklenici do dřezu, převrhl ji, a znovu ji postavil s drobným uchechtnutím a poznámkou na adresu své nešikovnosti.

_Jeho hlas_, pomyslel si Willoughby, _jak zní jeho smích, hřejivě a hluboce a sytě jako… jako violoncellová symfonie o rozpuštěné čokoládě_. V duchu sám sebou zatřásl. Toho muže nezná, vlastně ho pravděpodobně už víckrát nepotká. Možná, že by ho ani _nechtěl_ znovu potkat. S největší pravděpodobností by se při bližším seznámení ukázalo, že je ten muž dokonale odporný. _Nesmím si myslet ošklivé věci o cizím člověku v kuchyni. Nesmím._

Onen cizí člověk, o němž si nesměl myslet ošklivé věci, něco říkal. „Promiňte? Neslyšel jsem."

„Říkal jsem díky. A že jsem vás rád potkal, pane…?"

Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že se Escott ptá na jeho jméno. „Ach. John Willoughby. Jen John."

„Rád jsem vás poznal, jen Johne." Ten úsměv. Zase. Je nefér, že se někdo dokáže takhle usmát. „Nechám vám tu svou vizitku. Kdybyste někdy potřeboval instalatéra, zavolejte."

„Dobře. Provedu. Díky."

„Potěšení na mé straně. Nashle." A Steven Escott na něj _mrknul_, zatímco za sebou zavřel hlavní dveře.


	2. Kapitola 2

John Watson nedokázal skrýt své nemalé podráždění nad Sherlockovým skálopevným přesvědčením, že udělá cokoli, co se po něm žádá. Ale udělal nákup. A pak tu byl ten čaj (co se stalo sušenkám, to John nechtěl vědět – Sherlock řekl, že se začal nudit, ne že je _snědl_). A tak vstal s odměřeným, „Dobře, ano, cokoli si řekneš," které nevyznělo tak kousavě sarkasticky, jak by býval rád. Měl za to, že na určitou míru netrpělivosti by měl mít nárok. Potýkat se s Sherlockem mohlo být někdy horší, než hlídat obzvláště zabejčené dvouleté dítě.

_Zabejčené dvouleté dítě, co má tendenci tahat domů mrtvolky v různých stádiích rozkladu a_, pomyslel si John zlomyslně, zatímco naplnil sklenici, _je přesvědčené o tom, že všichni ostatní jsou blbí._ Což bylo, ano, hodně podobné batolatům, která znal, pouze s tím rozdílem, že ve srovnání se Sherlockem všichni ostatní blbí _byli_.

A z řetězce myšlenek Johna šokem vytrhnul kuchyňský dřez.

Kuchyňský dřez v bytě 221B byl domovem učiněné hoře špinavých… _věcí_… které pravděpodobně přestaly být nádobím někdy během minulých několika týdnů. John se jich odmítl dotknout z úcty k novým ekosystémům a dost možná _civilizacím_ a _říším_, jež vyrostly mezi kousky jídel a pozůstatky Holmesovských experimentů. A Sherlock se tím zkrátka a dobře nehodlal obtěžovat. Jeho mozek by se nejspíš fatálně zadrhnul, sotva by opláchl byť jediný šálek.

Ale teď byl dřez čistý. Pořád v něm bylo pár nechutně vypadajících kádinek a baněk, ale ty se odmáčely v čemsi, co páchlo jako roztok bělidla s citrónovým aroma. Tohle už bylo příliš. Na krátký, zářivý okamžik John zauvažoval, že to mohla udělat paní Hudsonová, ale ta řekla, že už v jejich kuchyni nikdy uklízet nebude poté, co se lepkavá hrouda čehosi skutečně _pohnula_, když se ji pokusila vyhodit. Rozhodl, že Sherlock musí být posedlý. Duchem obsedantně-kompulzivní hospodyňky.

Značně omráčený se obrátil zpátky k obýváku a narazil na Sherlocka opřeného o kuchyňský stůl (byla skoro až úleva vidět, že odtamtud se svoje prapodivné chemické skleněné nádobí uklidit neobtěžoval). Divže neupustil sklenici.

„Bože, tys mě vylekal."

Sherlock trošku trhnul hlavou do strany, jako by říkal _Hm, to jsi celý ty_. „Dával sis na čas."

„Zarazil mě ten dřez. Uvědomuješ si, kolik nových druhů jsi možná zabil, když jsi ho vyčistil?"

„Přeháníš."

„Pravděpodobně už měli _království_, Sherlocku, a _psaný jazyk_."

„To přeháníš. Náhodou jsem ten dřez potřeboval." Natáhl se, aby si od Johna vzal sklenici vody a jeho prsty se při tom otřely o doktorovy.

„Tak teda do háje s civilizací, co?" John Watson se mínil vrátit ke svému křeslu a zapnout telku a možná mrknout na zprávy nebo tak něco. Vážně. Jenže Sherlock se nějakým způsobem zvládnul opřít o stůl tak, že zabral celý prostor mezi jím a kuchyňskou linkou.

A pak pil. Všechno. Jedním dlouhým, pomalým hltem.

John měl pocit, že to bylo nejdelší napití, jakému byl kdy svědkem. A jednoznačně i nejvíc znepokojivě smyslné. Sherlock měl zakloněnou hlavu, takže mohl vidět, jak se svaly na jeho hrdle – odhaleném o to víc díky rozepnutým třem vrchním knoflíkům jeho košile – s každým polknutím pohybují. Z koutku úst mu stekla kapka vody a putovala přes bradu ke krku. A když skončil, zavřel oči, vydal spokojený _zvuk_ (John ho odmítl označit jako zasténání), a pomalu si otřel horní ret palcem. Být v téže pozici žena, John by se vsadil, že by býval byl řádně spokojeným mužem, byť lehce na rozpacích. Nicméně jelikož to byl jeho _mužský_ _spolubydlící_, bylo to prostě _zvrácené_.

Potom se na něj Sherlock podíval, očima pro jednou nepátrajícíma, nepozorujícíma, nededukujícíma, prostě jaksi jednoduše _hledícíma_, a podal mu sklenici nazpátek. John ji vzal ochablými prsty.

„Díky. Zachránils mi život. To horko je k padnutí." Sherlock se usmál, a nebyl to ten jeho zrovna-jsem-na-to-přišel-a-jsem-se-sebou-zatraceně-spokojený druh úsměvu, ani jeho drobný, milý úsměv, dokonce ani ten, co používal na Molly kvůli získání svých chemikálií a mrtvol. Byl to v podstatě úsměv dravce.

John si pár vteřin znovu promítal tu scénu U Angela, kdy čekali na toho šíleného taxikáře. Sherlock tenkrát řekl, že ženy mu nic neříkají. A řekl, že nemá zájem, nehledá vztah (a John se pořád ještě styděl, hluboce a jednoznačně, že se Sherlock tenkrát domníval, že se ho on, John Watson pokoušel sbalit). Sherlock rovněž řekl, že ví, že mít kluka není nic špatného, i když ta část přišla předtím, než řekl, že nemá zájem o cokoliv jiného než práci, které je naprosto oddaný. S tím John neměl problém. Drsný nezvratný fakt tím pádem byl, že Sherlock Holmes nemyslí na nic jiného než svou práci, a nemůže se tedy úmyslně pokoušet vypadat… nedalo se to říct jinak než sexy… před svým spolubydlícím. Nejspíš to jen bylo tím horkem.

„Udělal jsem něco špatně? Přilnul jsi snad ke svým mazlíčkům?"

„_Mým_ mazlíčkům? Kdyby něčí byli, Sherlocku, pak tvoji. Pochybuju, že by obyčejné zbytky dělaly takový věci, kdyby jim tvoje chemikálie nezpůsobily" –John pro zdůraznění rozhodil rukama- „takový _věci_."

„No, bylo na čase se jich zbavit. Potřeboval jsem dřez," zopakoval Sherlock. Prudce se obrátil na podpatku. „Jdu ven, Johne, a ty můžeš za další hodinu máčení umýt moje sklo."

A John zůstal na rozjímání o životě sám.

* * *

To bylo odpoledne, Sherlock se vrátil v podvečer, v o poznání méně dokonalém oblečení, než v jakém odešel (nevědět svoje, John by byl řekl, že v dělnickém), se sadou slušně opotřebeného instalatérského nářadí a s večeří, zabaleným thajským jídlem.

Johnovi už se zadařilo přesvědčit sama sebe, že byl kvůli tomu, co se předtím odehrálo, paranoidní – pro boha živého, vždyť to bylo jenom napití – ale i tak se nedokázal ubránit tomu, aby po svém spolubydlícím nepokukoval přes svoje Gang Panang.

Nicméně Sherlock během večera neudělal už nic neobvyklého – alespoň ne nic, co by bylo neobvyklé pro _něho_. Na dotaz, kde byl, stručně odpověděl, že pracoval, a víc už k té záležitosti nedodal, kromě samolibého úsměvu, když se John zeptal, zda šlo o práci spojenou s jeho plánem rozdrtit Charlese A. Milvertona.

„Zítra uvidím, jestli to fungovalo, Johne. Docela hodně jsem do tohoto riskantního podniku vložil a bude třeba na něm pracovat ještě mnohem víc, ale je to ta nejlepší cesta, jakou se můžu vydat. Samozřejmě mám několik alternativ, ale tahle je méně riskantní, než ty zbylé, s přihlédnutím k tomu, že Milverton zatím nespáchal žádný zločin. A teď sklapni, potřebuju přemýšlet." Načež si Sherlock dal housle pod bradu, začal disharmonicky vyhrávat a John se před tím hlukem dal i s laptopem na útěk vzhůru po schodech.

Blogovat ale nedokázal, a většinu noci strávil v obavách, co chystá jeho spolubydlící tentokrát.

* * *

Toho večera obracel John Willoughby v ruce instalatérovu vizitku. Kuchyňský dřez se odpoledne nevysvětlitelně ucpal, a ten muž řekl, že má zavolat, a možná že někdo, koho poznal osobně, je lepší než někdo, koho náhodně vybere v telefonním seznamu, a tentokrát už Escott nejspíš nezabloudí, jelikož už v domě byl, a _ať do něj bací_, jestli by do toho odtoku osobně něco nenacpal, kdyby se neucpal sám od sebe.

Ano, zavolá Escottovi. Jeho šéf potřebuje instalatéra. Escott je instalatér. A odhlédněme od skutečnosti, že je úžasný, nebo že Johna Willoughbyho polévá horko a souží se jen při vzpomínce na to, jak ten muž _pil_.


	3. Kapitola 3

Následujícího rána čekalo vstávajícího Johna Watsona ohavné překvapení. Nebo do něho spíš vkročil, když se zamženě šoural dolů po schodech s matným záměrem udělat snídani a možná se zeptat Sherlocka, jestli si dá taky, pokud už bude vzhůru.

„Ach, Ježiši." Stoupl do louže něčeho, o čem _doufal_, že je to pouze voda, protože ať to bylo cokoliv, byla to hodně velká louže a on v ní stál bosýma nohama. Trvalo mu o chvilku déle, než si uvědomil, že ta louže zabírá celou podlahu, která se díky tomu kluzce leskne ve slunečním světle časného rána. John na ten výjev natvrdle zíral, naprosto v koncích. Zřejmě by měl být vděčný alespoň za to, že Sherlock (samozřejmě že to musel být Sherlock, stěží to mohla udělat lebka) měl dostatek obezřetnosti na to, aby dal veškerou elektroniku, papíry a kdovíco ještě pryč z podlahy, i když to znamenalo, že to všechno bylo nyní bez ladu a skladu navršeno na každé vyvýšené ploše v místnosti.

Pachatele našel, jak stále ještě v pyžamu leží na zádech na podlaze a zjevně rozpitvává útroby kuchyňského dřezu.

„Co to _sakra_ děláš, Sherlocku?"

„Říkal jsem ti, že potřebuju dřez."

„Neřekls mi, že se chystáš vytopit byt!"

„Jistěže ne. Býval bys nesouhlasil."

„Tys to udělal _schválně_?" John si zmáčkl kořen nosu a pevně stiskl víčka. _Bože, dopřej mi trpělivost._

„Celý byt ne, i když jsem učinil opatření i pro tuhle možnost. Buď tak hodný a podej mi ten hasák. Celkem už jsem tomu přišel na kloub."

John se hlučně přebrouzdal svinčíkem na podlaze a vložil klíč, který našel na stole, do Sherlockovy natažené čekající ruky. Jak dokázal odolat touze přetáhnout jím Sherlocka po hlavě, mělo zůstat navždy záhadou. No, možná že to mělo co dělat s faktem, že byla Sherlockova hlava ukrytá pod dřezem a dalo by hodně práce se jím v tom omezeném prostoru pořádně rozmáchnout, aby napáchal nějakou větší škodu. Dobrý bože, vážně začínal _přemýšlet_ jako on?

„S tím dřezem nic nebylo, Sherlocku."

„Myslíš kromě těch civilizací, ke kterým jsi včera cítil takovou náklonnost?"

„Ty víš, co myslím!"

„Něco s ním bylo kolem, hm, jedné ráno. Obdivuhodné, jak rychle se takový dřez dokáže pokazit."

„_Co jsi s ním provedl_?"

„Uklidni se, Johne. Opravil jsem to. Okolo půl druhé."

„Tak co potom provádíš _teď_?"

„Opravil jsem ho příliš dobře. Byl až moc čistý. Potřeboval jsem se naučit, jak kolem toho udělat bordel, věrohodný bordel."

„Tomuhle říkáš věrohodnej bordel? Celej zpropadenej byt?"

„Očividně jsem to musel zkusit víc než jednou."

„A to sis nemohl dát tu práci a mezi jednotlivými pokusy uklidit, že?"

„Hmm, ne. Spěchalo to."

„Experiment, hm?"

„Výzkum, ano. Pokud se všechno zadaří, budu ho dnes potřebovat."

John už měl na jazyku otázku, proč bude Sherlock pro všechno na světě potřebovat vědět, jak udělat věrohodný bordel při šťourání se v kuchyňských trubkách, ale zarazil se. Byly zkrátka věci, které nepotřeboval vědět. A nechtěl v Sherlockovi vzbudit dojem, že ho to zajímá, nebo že zatopení 221B se dá ospravedlnit. Rozhodl se uvařit kávu.

„Jeden šálek i pro mě, prosím."

John strnul při nalévání vody do kávovaru. Polknul jízlivé odseknutí a pokračoval. Byla to konec konců jen otázka většího množství vody a kávy. Naštvat se kvůli tomu by nebylo k ničemu, obzvlášť se Sherlockem Holmesem. _Bábovko_, řekl hlásek v jeho hlavě.

„A až s tím budeš hotov, potřebuju, abys poslal textovku."

‚_Nejsem tvoje sekretářka, Sherlocku.' Do toho, řekni to._

„Až se ti to bude hodit, samozřejmě. Není proč spěchat. A ne z Blackberry, na krbové římse je další mobil."

„Oukej." _Bábovko, podržtaško, poskoku._

_Sklapni_, řekl John Watson tomu hlásku. _Chovám se jako výjimečně milá a trpělivá lidská bytost._

_Služtičko._

Odčvachtal do obýváku a sebral mobil, o kterém Sherlock zřejmě mluvil. Byl to levný model, trochu ošuntělý a oprýskaný. Dokonce i on poznal – z drobných škrábanců na displeji, způsobu, jakým byly číslice na tlačítkách nejasné od častého používání – že telefon _někomu_ patří. Někomu, kdo není zrovna bohatý. Nebesa. _Začínal_ myslet jako jeho spolubydlící, což ho upřímně řečeno docela hodně znepokojovalo.

„Co chceš, abych poslal?"

„'Omlouvám se za opožděnou odpověď," diktoval Sherlock – to byl pořád ještě pod dřezem? „Myslím, že vás dnes někam vmáčknu. Prosím zavolejte ohledně detailů. S.E.' Už to máš? Ano, S.E., ne S.H., vím, co říkám. Je tam jen jedno číslo, pošli to na něj."

Jediná volba v telefonu byla pro J.W. John – přestože mu zdravý rozum radil opak – v okamžiku zkontroloval, jestli to není jeho číslo. Nebylo.

„Poslal jsi to?"

John ve spěchu mačkal tlačítka. „Hotovo. Hodláš mi říct, o co tady kráčí?"

„Nakonec ano."

Doktor polohlasně zaklel. Sherlockovi se, navzdory vší té vodě na podlaze, navzdory veškerému cákání a šplouchání, které by měl způsobit, podařilo připlížit se za něj jako duch. Docela ho to vyvedlo z míry. Neslyšel dokonce ani kapky, které by z něj měly padat vzhledem k tomu, že byl ze svého pobytu pod dřezem mokrý skrz naskrz.

„Nemusel jsi to číslo kontrolovat. Jistěže nebylo tvoje."

„Jeden nikdy neví."

„Ale měl jsem čekat, že budeš zvědavý, vzhledem k těm iniciálám. Dobrá." A pak si Sherlock sundal triko.

Bylo to něco, co se nikdy nezlepšilo bez ohledu na to, kolikrát si John tu situaci později přehrával. Vodou odkapávající Sherlock, nemálo špinavý z více než šestihodinového šaškování s trubkami. Si sundal, prakticky sloupnul z těla svoje prosáklé tričko. Před svým spolubydlícím, Johnem Watsonem, zcela heterosexuálním MUDr.. Nebylo k tomu žádné divadýlko, tak jako (ach bože, ta vzpomínka mu spalovala oční nervy) u toho pití vody, a hned nato Sherlock odkráčel, tentokrát za náležitého šplouchání, a svoje promočené triko si vzal s sebou. John si snažil namluvit, že je to naprosto běžná věc, tohle svlékání mokrých triček před jinými lidmi. Muži to dělají pořád, když hrají basketbal nebo kopanou, tak třeba za horkého dne. Naprosto běžná záležitost.

„Já to uklidím," zavolal Sherlock ze své ložnice. „Jen mě nech osprchovat." Vykráčel odtamtud oblečený pouze, pokud mohl John soudit, v tmavomodrém ručníku, který si ve spěchu přehodil kolem pasu. „Nech mi kávu v konvici, dám si ji později. Díky."

A zkřivil ústa v drobném úsměvu, jiném než byl onen podbízivý, který nestydatě používal na Molly, ale přesto otřesně, znepokojivě podobném. Obrátil se ke koupelně a John cítil, že bude doživotně poznamenán pohledem na to, jak se ručník téměř, _téměř_ rozevřel.

Svoji vlastní kávu do sebe kopnul na jeden zátah a odešel v bláznivém spěchu shánět snídani někam dost daleko od 221B na Baker Street.


	4. Kapitola 4

_Ahoj. Tady John Willoughby z dnešního rána. Můj šéf potřebuje instalatéra. Mohl byste prosím zítra přijet?_

John Willoughby si textovku v hlavě pročítal neustále dokola. Napsat ji bylo utrpení. Celou věčnost váhal, zda má použít ‚Dobrý den' nebo ‚Ahoj', a krátce zauvažoval i o ‚Čau'. A pak ji napsal a znovu přepsal.

_Ahoj. Tady John Willoughby z toho domu, kam jste zabloudil… Ahoj, tady John Willoughby, co vám dal sklenici vody… Ahoj. Tady John Willoughby, sledoval jsem vás, jak _pijete tu sklenici vody_… Ahoj, jsem John S. Willoughby, nevím, jestli si to jméno vůbec pamatujete, ale sledoval jsem vás, jak _pijete sklenici vody_, a nemůžu vás dostat z hlavy a teď tu sedím příšerně spalován touhou a přitom vás ani_ neznám…

A potom vyšiloval kvůli tomu, zda by ji měl vážně poslat.

_Escott říkal, že mu mám zavolat, ne poslat textovku. Ale bylo už devět večer. Nejspíš nebylo správné volat v devět večer cizímu muži, když nešlo o nic akutního, ani když šlo o práci. Poslat zprávu bude lepší. Ale někde je určitě řečeno i to, že je nezdvořilé posílat obchodní textovky v devět večer. A proč vůbec John musel tu zprávu posílat? Prasklý odtok byl stěží nouzová situace, jak to bude vypadat? ‚Prosím, je to naléhavé, potřebuji vás, musíte mi pomoct s děravými trubkami' achbožetoznělotakzvráceně. Zpráva, ne, _telefonát_ rozhodně mohl počkat do rána. Ale nedávalo to snad smysl? Šéf Johna požádal, aby najal instalatéra, a okamžitě s tím něco udělat byl naprosto náležitý, _profesionální_ čin. Tak tu zatracenou věc pošli. Do toho, prste, zmáčkni ‚odeslat'. Počkat, ale…_

Konečně se mu ji povedlo odeslat až tak, že svůj mobil držel vzhůru nohama na délku paže a příslušné tlačítko stiskl s pevně zavřenýma očima.

A potom čekal na odpověď. Alespoň že neskočil po telefonu při každém náznaku příchozí zprávy. Ale když odpověď skutečně přišla, v sedm ráno, zrovna když poklízel po spěšné snídani v domě pana Milvertona, _tehdy_ po něm skočil.

_Omlouvám se za opožděnou odpověď. Myslím, že vás dnes někam vmáčknu. Prosím zavolejte ohledně detailů. S.E._

Dřív než si to mohl začít rozmýšlet, John zuřivě pomačkal skupinu tlačítek, kterými onen hovor uskuteční.

Telefon zazvonil. Zazvonil znovu. Ještě několikrát zazvonil. John začínal pomýšlet na to, že by měl zavolat znovu během náležitých úředních hodin, když to Stephen Escott zvedl.

„Haló?" Hluboký hlas zněl trochu udýchaně, jako kdyby Escott ke svému telefonu přispěchal.

„Dobrý den. Pan Escott?"

„U telefonu. Promiňte to čekání, byl jsem ve sprše." John se snažil velmi usilovně o tom nepřemýšlet. Snažil se. Vážně.

„Ach. Božínku. Moc se omlouvám."

„V pořádku. Co pro vás můžu udělat, pane Willoughby?"

„Ehm. Šéfův kuchyňský dřez, víte. Ucpal se odtok a on to chce spravit."

„Dobře."

„To je – to je v podstatě všechno."

„Ucpanej odtok. Můžu tam zaskočit a aspoň se na to mrknout. Vyhovuje vám to ve čtyři odpoledne?"

„Ano, jistě. Děkuji."

„Skvěle. To je ten dům, kde jsem byl včera? Myslím, že to dokážu najít znova, ale mohl byste mi poslat adresu?"

„Ano. Samozřejmě. Díky."

„Ale ne, pane Willoughby, já děkuju _vám_. Nashle později."

John sám sebe přesvědčoval, že to hluboké, rozkošné zapředení si v Escottově hlase pouze představoval.

* * *

Stephen Escott byl pohotový a velmi spokojený s faktem, že nezabloudil.

„Ale skoro se stalo," řekl, zatímco ho John Willoughby pustil dál. „Špatně jsem odbočil doleva, ale došlo mi to dřív, než jsem si příliš zajel." Zářivě se na Johna usmál, velice přátelským, dokonale všedním úsměvem. „Co tu pro mě máte?"

John ho odvedl do kuchyně a nechal ho tam, když si ho k sobě pan Milverton zavolal – avšak nikoli dřív, než se Escottovi pořádně kouknul na zadek, když se spustil na všechny čtyři, aby prohlédl trubky pod dřezem. Měl pěkný zadek. Pokud existuje Bůh, pomyslel si John, když odcházel, pak by na svět nesesílal hezké zadky, kdyby nechtěl, aby je lidi trošičku očumovali.

Vrátil se o hodinu později, když pro šéfa vyřídil několik telefonátů a poslal pár e-mailů, aby si vzal z ledničky colu.

„Všechno v pořádku, pane Escotte?" zeptal se a otevřel plechovku. Instalatér ležel na kuchyňské podlaze na zádech s hlavou, pažemi a rameny ukrytými v prostoru pod dřezem.

„Hm? Ano, ano, v pořádku, děkuju."

„Víte, je to zvláštní. S tím dřezem. Prostě se z ničeho nic ucpal. Tedy, obvykle si všimnu, že voda odtéká pomaleji pár dnů předtím, než se úplně ucpe. Do včerejšího odpoledne to bylo v pořádku."

„Ále, co já vím, pane Willoughby. Je obdivuhodné, jak rychle se takový dřez dokáže pokazit. Pozor, kam šlapete. Obávám se, že jsem udělal trochu svinčík."

„Co? Ou." John stoupl do louže, když šel prázdnou plechovku hodit do odpadkového koše (ano, zahodit plechovku do odpadků, ne se podívat na to, jak se Escottovi tričko napíná přes hrudník). S trochou nelibosti se podíval dolů na svoje boty. Byly docela drahé a nebyl si jistý, zda namočení vydrží.

„Řekl jsem, ať si dáte pozor na svinčík." Escott se vytáhl zpod dřezu s drobným zamručením od námahy. Byl zmáčený, tmavé kučery zplihlé, džíny ztmavlé a ztěžklé vodou, triko mokře přilepené k hrudi.

„To je – to je v pohodě." John se slabě zasmál. „Nedával jsem pozor."

Escott zvedl jedno obočí. (Byl to snad laškovný záblesk v oku? _Byl_?) „Postarám se o to," řekl a odhrnul si mokré kudrny z očí. „Jsem tu skoro hotov. I když – a z tohohle je mi velice trapně – váš dřez pořád není úplně v cajku. Potřebuje součástku, kterou u sebe zrovna teď nemám." Sundal si triko. „Budu se muset vrátit. Vyhovuje vám to zítra ráno?"

Sundal si triko.

_On si sundal triko._

John Willoughby natvrdle otevřel a zavřel ústa jako ryba. Nezmohl se ani na snahu nezačít zírat. Escott tu stál, držel svoje tričko, _prostě tady stál_, jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě, stát polonahý a promáčený v cizí kuchyni. A byl štíhlý, možná ‚fit' by bylo lepší slovo, ale dobře stavěný, se svaly pocházejícími spíš z poctivé fyzické práce, než od zdvihání činek. A byl mokrý, a z vlasů na ramena mu kapala další voda a stékala mu po hrudníku a John uvažoval, čím to je, že je někdo skrz naskrz mokrý tak _sexy_, vážně, být to laciné porno, tak by se s ním touhle dobou už náruživě šmajchloval, ach bože, opravdu si tohle pomyslel, a ano, Stephen Escott tu stále ještě stál, stále polonahý, stále ještě mokrý, a hleděl na něho s otázkou v jeho neskutečných očích (_jakou_ to měly barvu?), protože už tu zíral zdánlivě celou věčnost a nic neříkal.

„Ehm." Zkusil to znovu. „Promiňte, pane Escotte, cože?"

„Ptal jsem se, jestli vám vyhovuje, abych se vrátil zítra ráno." V Escottově hlase byl slyšet smích, a možná i malý náznak spokojenosti. Johnovi se chtělo uprchnout a vrazit hlavu pod zem. V žádném případě si nemohl nevšimnout, že John zíral, a pokud měl instalatér alespoň půlku mozku, pak si určitě musel všimnout i toho, _jak_ John zíral. Ach, kruci. „Je potřeba součástka, kterou s sebou teď nemám, ale zítra ji mít budu a váš dřez bude po dvou ťuknutích jako novej."

„Aha. Jistě. Zítra ráno je fajn. Třeba v devět hodin?"

„Výtečně. A jenom Stephen prosím, pokud jste vy pořád ještě jen John." Začal se vysoušet ručníkem, který si musel přinést s sebou. Přesně jak to doporučuje _Stopařův průvodce po Galaxii_. John se nad tím musel zazubit.

„Jo, asi jsem jen John." Přestal se pokoušet zadržovat úsměv a cítil, jak se mu uvolnil obličej. Ani si neuvědomil, že už se mu nějakou dobu chtělo usmát. „Chcete si dát věci do sušičky? Měla by to být jen chvilička."

_Ano, prosím řekni ano, a pak se tu můžeš potloukat jen ve spodním prádle._

„No. Byl bych pořádnej hlupák, kdybych neměl v dodávce žádné náhradní oblečení, ale bylo by to od vás výjimečně laskavé. Pokud by vás to samozřejmě příliš neobtěžovalo." Escott, ne, _Stephen_ se usmál, zatímco si drbal vlasy ručníkem.

Jen o chvilku později podal Stephen Johnovi svoje mokré šaty (dokonce, a John se při tom pomyšlení začervenal, i své bílé bavlněné spodky) zpoza dveří koupelny v přízemí. Muž se podle všeho převlékal do svých náhradních svršků. Jak tak John pozoroval, jak se šaty v sušičce točí dokolečka dokola, pomyslel si, že ještě nikdy v životě nesušil prádlo s takovým potěšením.

* * *

John Watson si řekl, že se chová hloupě. Znovu o věcech popřemýšlel během snídaně v malé kavárně, co nebyla U Speedyho, a došel k závěru, že je jenom nervózní. Ne že by nikdy předtím neviděl jiné lidi, jiné muže nahé. Dobré nebe, vždyť kluci z ragbyového mužstva byli zvyklí stahovat spodky těm, kdo se styděli sprchovat po tréninku úplně nahatí, a jemu to tenkrát vůbec nepřišlo (i když to bylo na univerzitě, kdy byl mladý a hloupý). A konec konců, tohle byl Sherlock Holmes. Jemu pravděpodobně nepřišlo na mysl, že tím, co dělá, bude vysílat špatné společenské signály (ha, zatraceně slabé slovo!). Slyšel, jak Molly v laborce vyprávěla, že se ho jednou pokusila pozvat na rande na kafe a on si to vyložil tak, že mu nabízí, že pro něho uvaří kávu. Od takového muže můžete očekávat cokoliv.

Ano, tak to je, pomyslel si John, zatímco se usadil nad čtením večerních novin. Sherlock se prostě choval jako jeho normální sociopatické já (a sociopatii si taky vygoogloval, i kdyby jen kvůli tomu, aby mohl říct, že si doplnil znalosti). Slyšel, jak se otevřely hlavní dveře, a kroky stoupající do schodů.

„Á, dobře, jsi tady," řekl jeho spolubydlící namísto pozdravu, když vstoupil do obýváku. Zase si nesl instalatérské nářadí.

„Tobě taky dobrý večer, Sherlocku," odpověděl John suše.

Sherlock ten tón ignoroval. Upustil nářadí vedle svého křesla a setřásl ze sebe bundu, kterou měl na sobě namísto svého obvyklého kabátu.

„Nedal by sis nějakou večeři? Já umírám hlady."

„Já myslel, že nejíš, když děláš na případu."

„A já myslel, že to ty mi tu pořád žvaníš o lepších stravovacích návycích. Je tu nová indická restaurace, kterou chci vyzkoušet."

„Tak to máš dobrý." John obrátil stranu novin, a pak mu něco docvaklo. „Ty mě zveš na večeři?"

„No, přemýšlel jsem, že zjistím, jestli by sis nějakou dal, a jelikož nemáš nic na práci a jsi zjevně bez inspirace ohledně tvého blogu, myslel jsem, že bys možná šel rád se mnou. Ani nedávají nic dobrého v telce, jelikož jsi prošel všechny kanály dvakrát během méně než deseti minut, a v novinách není zhola nic, co by tě zaujalo. Sarah má dneska práci, takže ji nemůžeš někam pozvat, ani se zastavit u ní doma. Přemýšlel jsi, že bys šel na chvíli na vzduch, jelikož sis nazul boty, ale nevíš, kam bys měl jít, o čemž svědčí skutečnost, že sis znovu sedl a začal procházet noviny, možná s nejasnou nadějí, že v nich něco doporučují, možná s ještě nejasnější nadějí, že najdeš něco, čím se zaměstnat." Sherlock se usmál a Johnovi se ulevilo, když viděl, že je to jeho starý koukněte-na-mě-jsem-úžasný druh úsměvu. „_Bože_, to byl skvělý pocit."

Navzdory skutečnosti, že Sherlockův zvyk všechno rozebrat a kousíčky analyzovat dovedl být k zešílení, obtěžující a, na rovinu, hrubý, Johna nikdy nepřestalo ohromovat, že lidský mozek to všechno dokáže. Zakřenil se na Sherlocka a uvažoval, jak si mohl představovat, byť jen na vteřinu, že se ho pokoušel svádět. „To zní, jako bys to v sobě držel celý den."

„Nemáš tušení. Tak pojď, Johne, je to malá restaurace, mohly by jim dojít místa."

_Byla_ to malá restaurace, a plná lidí, ale jídlo bylo dobré. Sherlock vypadal skutečně spokojeně, jako kdyby měl to největší tajemství na světě. Byl uvolněný jako už dlouho ne, vtipkoval a dokonce vypadal zaujatě, když začal John mluvit o filmech („Jediův _co_?" „Ne, prosím neříkej mi, žes neviděl ani Hvězdné války."). Kráčeli k domovu, a když John udělal úkrok, aby se vyhnul použitému kondomu na chodníku, Sherlock ho rozesmál, když nakrčil nos a naprosto vážným hlasem řekl, „No, alespoň v něčem jsou _rozumní_."

Byla to, uvažoval John, vážně zábava. Pravděpodobně vezme Sarah do stejné restaurace, až půjdou příště na rande. A pro jednou se nemusel trapně ošívat nad naprostým ignorováním taktu ze strany svého spolubydlícího, jak tomu obvykle bylo, když šli se Sherlockem spolu ven na jídlo. Ve skutečnosti se Sherlock choval skoro normálně. Kdo by si pomyslel, že to dovede? Skoro normálně. Vlastně skoro jako by… byli…na rande…

…_a do hajzlu._


	5. Kapitola 5

„Ahoj, Harry? To jsem já."

„Já _vím_, že jsi to ty, Johne. Bože, že ti ale trvalo, než jsi zavolal!"

„Promiň."

„A to jsem ti dokonce dala telefon, a vůbec! Smyslem toho bylo, abys mi volal. Nebo psal. Nebo něco. Zvedl to, když _já_ volám. Zůstal v kontaktu, víš."

John se zdvořile zdržel poukázání na to, že hlavní důvod, proč telefon dostal, byla velice zuřivá a velmi opilá hádka, která skončila Harryiným odchodem od Clary. No, jedna z takových hádek. Obzvlášť ošklivá.

„Hele, je to docela nouze." Zhluboka se nadechl, rozhlédl se po svém pokoji, aby se ujistil, že nikdo neposlouchá (ano, byl tam sám, ale být obezřetný nikomu neublíží), a drmolil dál. „Jak poznáš, že po tobě chlap jede?"

Harry se zasmála, hlasitým, ječivým smíchem čirého potěšení, který Johna přinutil držet telefon dál od ucha. „Stává se z tebe snad najednou gay, bráško?"

„Ne, nestává!"

„To by byla šupa, kdyby ano. Byli bychom konec Watsonů, my dva. Je to _srandovní_, Johne, vážně je, buď tak hodný a ber to trochu s nadhledem, jo?"

„Z mojí pozice to není srandovní, Harry."

„A proč se vlastně ptáš mě? Mně se líbí ženy, pokud sis nevšiml."

„Mívala jsi kluky."

„A proč se vlastně vůbec _ptáš_?"

„To – můj spolubydlící." John pokrčil bezradně rameny. „Byl – byl to dost divnej týden."

„Co, ten šílenej detektiv, jak o něm píšeš blog?"

„Já – ano, Harry. Sherlock, jmenuje se Sherlock."

„Myslíš, že po tobě jede?"

„_Vynikající_ dedukce, Harry." _Kristepane_, vážně to řekl? „Promiň. Jsem jen trochu vycukanej."

„Jo, no já tě taky mám moc ráda. Takže. Tvůj šílenej spolubydlící detektiv jménem Sherlock. Tak co provádí, hopsá před tebou nahej?"

„Ehm." John měl nepříjemný záblesk vzpomínky na povlávající modrý ručník. Pár neuronů mu při tom přenosu nejspíš umřelo. „No. Skoro. Měl na sobě jenom ručník." Chtěl se zmínit o tom pití vody, ale věděl, že jeho závažnost by nejspíš nedokázal vylíčit. „Hele, omlouvám se, nejspíš o nic nejde. Ani nevím, proč jsem ti volal."

„No, já jsem ráda, žes to udělal." Do Harryina hlasu se vloudil náznak výčitky. Johna bodl pocit viny a měl chuť se nakopnout. „Ale koukni, pokud se jenom prochází po domě jako holoprcka, nemusí to nic znamenat. Jste _spolubydlící_. Není nevyhnutelný, že nakonec jeden druhého uvidíte nahého? A mimochodem, je roztomilej?"

_Holoprcka? _Existuje to slovo vůbec? „Pokud Sherlock něco rozhodně není, pak roztomilej. A já myslel, že tě kluci nezajímají."

„Zkouším si představit, jak bys vypadal s chlapem. Takže teda není roztomilej, ale je sexy?"

„_Harry!_"

„Ještě něco dalšího kromě procházení se v ručníku?"

„No, udělal nákup. On _nikdy_ nenakupuje. A uvařil mi čaj, i když musel provést něco divného se sušenkami. A včera jsme byli na večeři a…" Nevěděl, jestli dokáže vysvětlit, jak bylo podivné, že se Sherlock choval skoro normálně.

„Ty si myslíš, že je tvůj spolubydlící možná gay a pokouší se tě sbalit, a jdeš s ním na večeři? Johne Watsone, co _blbneš_? Rozdal sis to s ním potom?"

„Měl jsem hlad!"

„A tak sis to _ty_ rozdal s _ním_?"

„Ne!"

„Tak pusa, dali jste si pusu?"

„_Boha jeho, Harry_!"

„Nedělali jste nic?"

„No, ne, nedělali." Ale byla to zábava. Kdyby to bývalo bylo rande, první rande, bylo by pak i druhé. Do tohohle se John vážně nechtěl pouštět.

„Hmph." Harry byla chvíli zticha, jako by ji to zklamalo. „Jak je to dlouho, co sis naposledy vrznul?"

„_Harry!_"

„Dobře, dobře. Poslouchej, tenhle tvůj Sherlock má, myslím, nárok chodit po svém vlastním bytě oblečenej, jak se mu zlíbí, a když jsi náhodou jeho spolubydlící, máš holt smůlu, ale to neznamená, že se tě pokouší svést. A spolubydlící spolu chodí na večeře. To se stává. Tohle si myslím."

„Dobře." John se zhluboka nadechl. „Dobře. Díky, Harry."

„Není zač. Jsem ráda, žes zavolal."

„Jak se vede?"

„Vede se – no – všelijak. Asi dobře. Když se to vezme kolem a kolem."

John se už skoro zeptal na Claru, ale vzpomněl si právě včas, že by neměl.

„Každopádně jsem si s tebou ráda popovídala, brácho. Přijdu pozdě. Měl bys na mě být pyšnej. Jdu k terapeutovi."

„To je – doufám, že to pomáhá, Harry."

„Dobře, no, co už. Neupejpej se. Zavolej, i když si nebudeš myslet, že se tě tvůj šílenej spolubydlící detektiv Sherlock pokouší svést. A Johne?"

„Ano?"

„Chci, abys věděl, že by mi ani trochu nevadilo, kdybys byl gay."

„Já nejsem!"

„Jen říkám. Víš, že tě mám ráda. Pá!"


	6. Kapitola 6

Sherlock zjevně strávil noc sledováním filmů. John Watson sešel po telefonátu s Harry dolů a našel ho s koleny přitaženými k tělu v jednom z křesel, obklopeného odhozenými nikotinovými náplastmi a prázdnými obaly od DVD. A taky v půlce něčeho, co vypadalo jako _Gejša_.

„Nechápu, jak lidi _vydrží_ tyhle bláboly," řekl. „Nemá to žádnou logiku!"

„Protože jsme hloupí a je lehký nás zabavit. Spal jsi vůbec?"

Sherlock vydal znechucený zvuk. „To by vyšlo na stejno. Přísahám, že si můj mozek připadá už napůl mrtvý."

„Aha, no tak vítej v realitě našich malých mozečků. Kdes vzal tohle všechno?"

„Některé jsem si půjčil od paní Hudsonové."

„I _Ramba_?"

„Který to je?"

John zvedl DVD.

„Řekl jsem některé, Johne. I když si nejsem jistý, odkud mám tohle. Nedával jsem pozor. Mohlo by být její."

Johnovi náhle na mysl vytanul obrázek paní Hudsonové, kterak tráví poklidný večer sledováním osvaleného Sylvestera Stallona pobíhajícího džunglí a zabíjejícího lidi. Pohlédl na stoh dosud nezhlédnutých DVDček – tedy těch, jež nebyla otevřená a odhozená stranou jako spousta prázdných zahozených schránek měkkýšů – aby onen obrázek vytěsnil. _Rambo II, III_ a _IV _sousedil se _Snídaní u Tiffanyho_ a _Jihem proti Severu_. Dobrý bože.

„Takže tohle je kvůli případu?"

„Samozřejmě že ano. Kvůli čemu jinému bych se asi vystavil těmhle, těmhle _naprostým_ nesmyslům?" Sherlock dramatickým mávnutím ovladače film zastavil. „Bože, žádný div, že je mezi lidmi tolik idiotů. Tobě se vážně některý z nich _líbí_?"

„Já mám rád dobrou komedii."

„Vážně? A ty filmy s Jamesem Bondem, na které nedáš dopustit?"

„Je to klasika!"

„Což má nejspíš být omluva pro pěstní souboj odehrávající se _v_ letadle letícím s otevřenými dveřmi. Ale připustím, že ten souboj ve vlakovém kupé byl ucházející, i když škrtící drát tenký dost na to, aby se ukryl v hodinkách, by stěží byl funkční zbraň."

„Prosím, nepokoušej se zničit moje dětství, Sherlocku."

„Mám čas si projít ještě jeden z nich. Buď tak hodný a jeden vyber."

John do DVD přehrávače vsunul _Monty Pythonův Život Briana_. Usoudil, že to nejhorší, co by se mohlo stát, by bylo, že by se to Sherlockovi vážně líbilo. Zatímco se film přehrával, seděl jeho spolubydlící v naprosté tichosti a odbyl Johnův dotaz, zda by si nedal toust („Jedl jsem včera v noci, mám na chvíli vystaráno"). Nakonec se vysoukal z křesla, protáhl se a prohlásil, že jde ven. John dumal, jestli si to jen představuje, nebo si Sherlock při odchodu z bytu vážně pobrukoval _Always Look on the Bright Side of Life_.

* * *

Charles Milverton měl toho rána schůzku s redaktory _the Sun_. Než odešel, řekl Johnovi Willoughbymu, aby mu sjednal sezení s jeho právníkem (‚jedna z těch bezvýznamných hereček mektá cosi o urážce na cti') a ujistí se, že instalatér dnes dokončí svoji práci. John si nebyl jistý, jak si to pan Milverton představuje. Má nad ním při práci výhružně stát? Ne že by ho ta představa svým způsobem nelákala…

Stephen Escott dorazil něco málo po deváté. S opravou odtoku byl, dle Johnova názoru, neuspokojivě rychle hotov.

„Říkal jsem, že to budou sotva dvě ťuknutí," řekl a utíral si ruce do čista. „Účet vám prostě pošlu, dobře?"

„Ano," řekl John usrkávající z čaje, který uvařil, zatímco instalatér pracoval. Měl za to, že se to dalo počítat jako způsob ujištění se, že práci dokončí. „Napište to prosím na C. A. Milvertona."

„Provedu." Stephen si přestal balit nářadí a pohlédl Johnovým směrem. „Znám jednu příjemnou indickou restauraci. Jelikož – _jestli_ dnes večer nic nemáte, mohli bychom zajít na večeři."

John si šňupnul ze svého čaje.

„Nebo byste možná raději Thajsko. I když mi připadáte jako typ pro indickou kuchyni."

„Já. No. Ehm. Hm. No. Hm. Ehm."

„Zaujal jsem vás." Stephen na něho zaměřil pohled, pronikavý, spokojený, téměř _arogantní_ pohled, jako kdyby Johna vyzýval, aby dokázal, že se mýlí. „_Vím_, že ano."

Slabě se zasmál. „To jsem byl tak čitelný?"

„Hodně na vás prozradil ten šálek čaje navíc. To a další věci." Instalatér se znenadání usmál a efektivně vymazal veškeré památky po svém předešlém, přímo znepokojivém výrazu. „_Kecám_. Je dobře, že jsem vás _zaujal_, jinak bych se za sebe musel velice stydět."

„A," řekl John a stěží se tomu troufal uvěřit, „já – já jsem vás opravdu taky zaujal?"

„Očividně. Jinak bych se neptal." Stephen zaklapl svůj kufřík s nářadím a zajistil spony. „Ten čaj ale budu muset vynechat, děkuju. Mám práci, která si mě žádá. Ale s _vámi_ se uvidím večer. Kolem osmé, pokud už tou dobou máte volno. Máte? Dobře. Napíšu vám. Hezké ráno, jen Johne."

* * *

Bezostyšný předpoklad opětovaného zájmu byl stěží ten nejlichotivější způsob, jak být pozván na rande téměř úplným cizincem, dokonce i když řečeného téměř-cizince už viděl polonahého. Nicméně John Willoughby neměl v plánu si tím nechat pokazit náladu. Na rande nebyl už nějaký čas a povrchní pravdou bylo, že už to bylo velice dávno, kdy byl naposledy na rande s někým tak absolutně k sežrání, jako byl Stephen Escott.

A taky se hezky upravil. Velmi hezky. Když se potkali, podle dohody, před restaurací, měl na sobě Stephen elegantní černé sako přes fialovou hedvábnou košili a dokonale na míru střižené černé kalhoty, a vypadal v tom víc přirozeně, než ve svých běžných šatech. John si ve srovnání s ním najednou připadal velice ošuntělý a přistihl se, jak šoupe nohama v poměrně drahých – a nyní podřadně působících – botách.

„Ach, Johne, tady jste." Stephenův obličej propukl v úsměv a objal Johna paží kolem ramen. „Už jsem si začínal myslet, že se neukážete. Pojďme, je to malý podnik, mohla by tam být rvačka o místa."

O místa se nestrhla rvačka, i když to bylo jen tak tak vzhledem k tomu, jak nabito tam bylo. Jídlo bylo dobré (John _byl_ zatížený na indickou kuchyni, čert ví, jak to Stephen uhádl), a dav lidí nějakým způsobem neodrazoval od konverzování. Bavili se o práci. Stephen projevoval živý zájem o to, čím se živí, i když je jenom, jak to John vyjádřil, povznesený poslíček. No, předpokládal, že pro druhé lidi je docela zajímavé, že pracujete pro někoho, kdo se mohl v několika vydáních navážet do oblékání Keiry Knightley a prošlo mu to. Vylíčil to do detailů, jak nejlíp jen dovedl, a doufal, že to znělo zajímavě. A bavili se o filmech (Stephen měl filmy rád a jeho nejoblíbenější byly překvapivě ty od Alfreda Hitchcocka), o hudbě (Stephen měl rád klasiku, kdo by to byl řekl?), a dalších nespočetných maličkostech. Jako třeba nekonečných záhadách koření curry. Podle Johna existovalo dobré curry, špatné curry a přijatelné, sním-to-když-už-je-to-tady curry. Stephen věděl o koření všechno možné, a o tom, jak je kombinovat, jak je vařit, a John měl to všechno nejspíš vědět taky, teď když mu to Stephen pověděl, jenže on v určitém bodě docela přestal dávat pozor a jednoduše začal jenom naslouchat té dokonalé, hořkočokoládové sytosti jeho hlasu.

Bylo to skoro, jako by byl teenager na prvním rande (tom úplně prvním rande, prvním rande před všemi těmi dalšími prvními rande s jinými lidmi, se kterými to nebylo to _první_ první rande). Byl v euforii a pociťoval jakousi vlnu opojení, která ho nutila k úsměvu, a smích z něj vycházel příliš snadno, jako když upustil kousek jehněčího, který si chystal vložit do úst, ale to bylo v pořádku, protože to byl šťastný smích, ne nervózní smích, a bylo to božské. Bylo to skoro jako být opilý, ale stěží za to mohl alkohol, toho byla k večeři jenom kapka. Bylo to _božské_.

Stephen Johna doprovodil zpátky k bytu. Byla to docela dlouhá procházka, ale to Johnovi vůbec nevadilo, ne když byl pěkný večer a on kráčel domů se zatraceně pohledným, inteligentním (kdo by si to býval pomyslel!), úžasným mužem, i když musel trošku pospíchat, aby s ním udržel krok.

„Děkuji," řekl, když dorazili ke vchodovým dveřím. „Vážně, děkuji. Dnešní večer byl úchvatný. Nevzpomenu si, kdy jsem se takhle skvěle bavil při pouhé večeři."

„To jsem rád." Stephen mu věnoval drobný úsměv. „Protože tě zvu zase. Zítra, jestli máš čas."

„_Udělám_ si čas." John cítil, jak se mu po tváři rozlévá rozjařeně šťastný úsměv. A protože mu to přišlo správné, přisunul se blíž a trošku výš (protože Stephen byl vyšší než on) s velice jistým úmyslem políbit Stephena Escotta.

Který sebou škubnul a zacouval, velmi rychle.

„Já – se nelíbám," řekl rozpačitě. Pak se zasmál. „Ne na první schůzce."

John popadl mužovo sako za klopy a přitáhl si ho. Stephenovy oči se zvětšily a rty se rozevřely překvapením. Ten pohled vyslal horce třepetavý, svírající a rozevírající pocit na dno Johnova žaludku. Nahnul se dopředu, ohromen tím, že se on, zakřiknutý, jen lehce atraktivní, průměrný _on_, odvažuje udělat to, co měl v plánu, a svoje další slova vydechl na kůži Stephena Escotta.

„No, já ano."


	7. Kapitola 7

Tu noc přišel John Watson domů pozdě v noci. Zašel na pár skleniček s Billem Murraym a pár dalšími chlapy, které znal z armády. Líbilo se mu to potvrzení, že není jediný, kdo se dostal domů, že jsou lidé, které zná a má je rád, v bezpečí, a že jsou, když už ne naprosto v pohodě, aspoň na dobré cestě tam. A upřímně si užil jejich společnost (že se jim vyhýbal jako moru během prvních několika týdnů zpátky v Anglii, no, připišme to na vrub temnému mraku sebelítosti a deprese). Fantasticky si to užili – a velmi _hlučně_. John už si myslel, že jim hrozilo vyhození z hospody, obzvlášť když hoši začali nadšeně povykovat o Johnovi ‚Trojím kontinentu' Watsonovi.

John se při tom pomyšlení zachichotal, zatímco stoupal do schodů k bytu 221B. Nevěděl, jestli se smát nebo stydět za tu nevyzrálou společnost, která ho obklopovala, a nakonec do sebe kopnul o pintu víc, než měl v plánu, _velice_ rychle. Ale ‚Trojí kontinent' Watson snáší alkohol dobře, děkuju pěkně.

Bylo taky hezké, rozvažoval, vědět, že tam venku existuje normální svět, jehož je součástí. Takový, co neobsahuje vražedné taxikáře, tajné zprávy, nebo kruté čínské pašerácké gangy, které unesou vás a vaši holku v domnění, že jste jistý vysoce funkční sociopat…

Co se onoho sociopata týkalo, Sherlock toho rána přišel domů se sadou DVDček s filmy Alfreda Hitchcocka (proč jen to Johna nepřekvapilo?) a, ano, prozpěvoval si _Always Look on the Bright Side of Life_. Velmi tiše, polohlasně, ale stejně ho John slyšel, a považoval to za malé, leč nevyvratitelné vítězství. Detektivní konzultant se potom rozhodl pro Hitchcockovský maraton. Když ho John opouštěl, byl usazený v křesle s koleny pod bradou a bez ustání mumlal, jak je to vše nepravděpodobné. Uvažoval, jestli tam Sherlock pořád ještě je. Vůbec by ho nepřekvapilo, kdyby svého spolubydlícího našel ve stejné pozici, pouze teď v polovině _Chyťte zloděje_ namísto na začátku _Ptáků_.

Ale on tam nebyl. Vůbec. Nikde. A všechna světla v bytě byla zhasnutá.

„Sherlocku?" Měl pocit, že je něco velice špatně. Johnovu pocitu nepomáhalo ani to, že množství lidí by jeho spolubydlícího vidělo rádo mrtvého (počínaje dost možná půlkou Scotland Yardu). Ucítil, jak se mu naježily chloupky vzadu na krku, i když si pokusil namluvit, že Sherlock je s největší pravděpodobností v koupelně nebo ve své ložnici, nebo se šel dokonce projít ven…

„Sherlocku!"

„Zdáš se mi dost nervózní, děje se něco?" A tady byl, ve svém modrém županu stál ve dveřích, kde by John přísahal, že ještě před vteřinou nestál. I tak však pocítil směšně velikou úlevu nad tím, že tu Sherlock _je_.

„Ach, tady jsi. Ne, ne, vůbec nic se neděje."

„Měl jsi starost." Sherlock se pohnul jako kočka, _vkradl_ se do místnosti, namísto aby prostě vešel. „Bál ses. O moje bezpečí. To od tebe bylo hezké. Opodstatněná obava, připouštím, vzhledem k tomu, jaký druh nepřátel přitahuju, a mám za bratra britskou vládu. Nicméně sis nevšiml, že jsem zjevně stále v bytě, a nezraněný. Ale to by mě nemělo překvapovat." Byl teď k Johnovi velmi blízko a doktor začínal uvažovat nad tím, zda by v něm ta blízkost měla budit obavu. Sherlock zavětřil. „Jsi lehce podnapilý – v tomhle stavu se dá špatná pozornost očekávat, i když ne že bys ji běžně měl dobrou. Ale proč, hm?" Zblízka na Johna zazíral a ten se rozhodl, že mu to začíná připadat znepokojivé, a že by možná měl začít couvat. „Byl jsi se svými přáteli z armády. Možná připomínka toho, že jsi kdysi bojoval, způsobila, žes zatoužil po nějaké akci, a moc by tomu nepomohl fakt, že jsem už týdny nepotřeboval tvou pomoc u případu. Instinkt ti pokaždé radí udělat něco energického. Nebo snad cítíš potřebu se osvědčit, ukázat, že pořád ještě dokážeš být hrdinou, i když tě poslali zraněného domů. Ale tohle pořád ještě nevysvětluje všechno, že ne? Ne tvoji _paniku_, to že jsi byl _vyděšený_, že se mi mohlo něco stát, něco zlého. _Vida._"

Sherlockovy oči se rozšířily, a byl k Johnovi dost blízko na to, aby John viděl tmavou skvrnu na duhovce jeho levého oka, těsně nad zornicí, a on _nechtěl_ být dost blízko, aby ji viděl, ale dál už couvat nemohl, protože zády narazil do něčeho pevného. Cítil taky ne zrovna mírný závan alkoholu vycházející z jeho spolubydlícího. A s rostoucí hrůzou – protože se snažil dívat kamkoliv, jen _ne_ na Sherlockovu tvář – uviděl v obýváku, zčásti na stolku, odhozenou fialovou košili, podobně odhozené černé kalhoty a, prosím bože, že tamto nebyly spodky.

„_Samozřejmě_. Jak jsem to mohl přehlédnout? Zabil jsi kvůli mně muže jen den nato, co jsme se poznali. A tady tě máme, pořád ještě žiješ se šílencem. Můj drahý Johne Watsone." Rty se mu zkřivily v nebezpečném úsměvu.

John s jistotou věděl, že nechce být Sherlockův drahý cokoliv. Silně pochyboval o tom, že _Sherlock_ chce, aby byl jeho drahý cokoliv. A hrozně moc chtěl prchnout pryč, ale Sherlock zjevně pozbyl veškeré pochopení významu osobního prostoru, a ta pevná věc za jeho zády – knihovna, byla to knihovna – se zatvrzele odmítala otevřít vchodem do Narnie.

„Sherlocku, myslím, vážně, opravdu si myslím, že jsi opilej. A myslím, že bychom oba byli o dost, o moc spokojenější, kdybys –"

Hodlal svému spolubydlícímu říct, ať si jde strčit svou pitomou hlavu do kýblu studené vody. Vážně. Sherlock mu v tom zabránil tak, že ho popadl za zápěstí, přimáčkl ho na knihovnu a, a…

Sherlockova ústa se přitiskla na jeho, horká a neodbytná, a protože zrovna mluvil a nebyl ve střehu, když se to stalo, nebo možná jen proto, že byl Sherlock mimořádně rychlý, byla jeho vlastní ústa otevřená a Sherlockův jazyk byl uvnitř, zkoumal, škádlil, _ochutnával_, a Sherlock chutnal po bílém víně a curry a, velmi, velmi slabě po tabákovém kouři (byl to přízrak starého návyku, nebo se nepozorovaně oddával cigaretám?), a vlastně to byl dobrý polibek, dobrý, rázný, budu-si-s-tebou-dělat-co-chci-_teď_-a-_tady_ typ polibku, a takové John rád dostával, měl rád zlobivé holky, ale tohle byl Sherlock, byl to Sherlock, byl to _Sherlock_, líbal ho zatracený Sherlock ženatý-se-svou-prací Holmes a, ach bože, Sherlockův jazyk sebou v jeho ústech mrsknul a snažil se ho přimět, aby se taky zapojil a, opravdu, kdyby to nebyl Sherlock, byl by to byl _dobrý_ polibek, a kdo by si byl pomyslel, že má takovou sílu, nemohl pohnout rukama, nemohl Sherlocka odstrčit, a on chtěl vzdorovat, protože tohle _nechtěl_, ach _bože_, k čertu s děláním uzlů na třešňových stopkách, co _sakra_ bylo tohle, ale jakmile se začal vrtět, Sherlock se na něho přitiskl a on si byl nepříjemně vědom faktu, že Sherlock pod županem nic nemá a že mírně, _setsakramentsky_ mírně řečeno, to Sherlocka začíná vzrušovat, a Sherlock se o něho začal třít tělem, ale s líbáním nepřestal, pouze zasténal Johnovi do úst, když se k němu přitiskl, a nebylo by to nepříjemné, kdyby to bývala byla Sarah nebo žena s _ňadry_, a ne s… do hajzlu, co je to zrovna minulo, Sherlock měl tam nahoře celou sadu encyklopedie Britannica, to by je mohlo zabít, a jak dlouho má Sherlock v plánu v tomhle pokračovat, copak nepotřebuje _dýchat_, Johnovi začal docházet vzduch, ach dobrý milostivý bože, už zase dělal tu věc s jazykem…

A najednou, neočekávaně se Sherlock odtáhl a pustil Johnovy ruce. Bledou pokožku měl zarudlou, ztěžka dýchal a John byl stále dost blízko na to, aby viděl jeho rozšířené zornice, mimořádné duhovky pouhé kousíčky barvy. Pomalu se usmál, přihlouplý, samolibý, spokojený výraz, který se mu Johnovi chtělo srazit z tváře pěstí, a potom těžkopádně zavrávoral na stranu, jednou, dvakrát, než se nedůstojně skácel do opileckých mdlob.

John stál několik vteřin bez hnutí a nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Otřel si ústa hřbetem ruky a ruku si utřel do bundy. Bylo mu nepříjemně z faktu, že si nemůže být jistý, kolik slin patří jemu a kolik Sherlockovi. Taky mu bylo nepříjemně z faktu, že si není jistý tím, jak moc Sherlockovi polibek _neoplácel_. A, jelikož si zjevně dělal seznam, bylo mu nepříjemně z toho, že z něj má jeho spolubydlící zcela mylný dojem a aktivně po něm jede; že je s řečeným spolubydlícím sám v bytě; že je řečený spolubydlící v bezvědomí, ale předpokládal, že to bylo v tento okamžik lepší, než kdyby byl Sherlock vzhůru, a že to byl vlastně hodně dobrý polibek.

Pohlédl na Sherlocka. Zvedl vypadnutou knihu – _byla_ to encyklopedie Britannica, svazek IV. – a uložil ji zpátky na polici. Znovu pohlédl na Sherlocka. John měl za to, že by ho tu prostě mohl nechat, ve zmuchlané kupě na předložce – a taky že by si to zasloužil – ale to by nebylo slušné, a slušnost měl John v duši vypálenou jako cejch. A tak, za zvuků klení a s extrémní opatrností co se umístění županu týkalo, svého spolubydlícího napůl odnesl a odvlekl k pohovce, kde ho bez dlouhých cavyků upustil, zpola na ni a zpola na podlahu do pozice, která téměř zaručovala zatuhlý krk ráno (slušnost má svoje meze). Sherlock začal chrápat.

John si vyšetřil právě jednu myšlenku k tomu, aby si povšiml láhve bílého vína na konferenčním stolku – bylo to drahé španělské víno, vsaďte na Sherlocka, že se opije vysoce kvalitním alkoholem – než se rozhodl, že pro tuhle noc už se napřemýšlel dost. Půjde do postele. Dá si studenou sprchu a pak půjde do postele. Velmi studenou sprchu. Ano.

Kdyby se byl nerozhodl pustit myšlení k vodě, možná by si John všimnul, že ona láhev vína byla jen nepatrný ždibíček od toho, aby byla zcela plná.


	8. Kapitola 8

Johnu Watsonovi trvalo pochopitelně dlouhou dobu, než usnul. Pokaždé začal klimbat, vzpomněl si na věci, co Sherlock Holmes provedl jeho ústům, a pak se zcela vzhůru posadil se skoro až agresivním nutkáním si jít vyčistit zuby. Když už se potřetí dopotácel zpět do postele s do čista vydrhnutými a mentolově svěžími zuby, jazykem i vnitřní stranou tváří, tehdy mu začalo docházet, že se pravděpodobně chová směšně. Když se to stalo popáté, usoudil, že může spánek vzdát úplně a uvařit si dobrý, uklidňující šálek čaje. Ta myšlenka byla lákavá do chvíle, kdy si uvědomil, že Sherlock spí dole, a co kdyby se probudil? (Mohl by ho vzít přes hlavu vařící horkou konvicí. _Ne_.) Tak zůstal v posteli, házel sebou a převaloval se, dokud konečně nezabral.

Spal trhaně, s nejasnými, nepříjemnými sny. Někde však byly ony sny nahrazeny milejšími věcmi, jako náznakem vůně čaje, který si neuvařil sám, dojmem pohodlného tepla a pocitem jemného prstu líně obkreslujícího kruhy na jeho břiše…

Což _nebyl_ sen. V hlavě mu spustil poplach, jaksi obtěžkaný a utlumený ospalostí.

„Jsi vzhůru." Ta slova byla zašeptána tak blízko jeho ucha, že ho zašimralo teplo doprovázející výdech. „Nebo téměř. Konečně. Dobré ráno, Johne."

John prudce otevřel oči. Viděl strop. Stropy jsou dobré. Stropy jsou normální. Stropy nicméně neodstranily _ne_-dobrou a _ne_-normální skutečnost, že Sherlock ležel na boku, vedle něj, _v jeho posteli_. Kdesi ve své otupělé, popletené, tak tak probuzené mysli předpokládal, že by měl být vděčný za to, že na sobě aspoň Sherlock má pyžamo.

„Omlouvám se za svoje otřesné chování včerejší noci," řekl a pokračoval ve vykreslování lehoučkých obrazců na povrchu Johnova trika. Pak začal jeho prst krouživě sklouzávat níž. Johnovi se dech zadrhl v krku, když Sherlockova ruka zlehka přelétla předek jeho trenek. „A velmi, _velmi_ se stydím za to, že jsem nedokončil, co jsem začal."

Znenadání už jeho dotek nebyl tak lehký a John překvapením zalapal po dechu. Sherlock vydal vzadu v krku potěšené ‚hm'. Přesunul svoji váhu, roztáhl obě ruce Johnovi na hrudi, aby se nadzvedl a udržel rovnováhu, když přes doktora přehodil nohu a úmyslně se otřel tělem o Johna, zatímco zaujal pozici vkleče opřený o ruce nad druhým mužem.

_Teď se probudím_, řekl John sám sobě. _Tohle se neděje_.

Co se nedělo, bylo, že by si v Sherlockově obličeji přečetl onen pozvolný, ďábelský úmysl, ten nebezpečný záblesk za jeho očima, když sklonil hlavu níž, aby se svými rty otřel o Johnovy…

_Tohle se neděje!_

A nedělo se to, protože si John uvědomil, že je vzhůru _teď_ a že je to _skutečné_ a jednaje spíše z hluboce zakořeněného pudu sebezáchovy než čehokoli jiného, Sherlocka prudce odstrčil, až přeletěl přes okraj postele.

„_Ne_! Prostě, bože – _ne_!" Posadil se a zlostně se zadíval na Sherlocka, který se stále ještě zvedal z podlahy.

„I když mi tvůj _zájem_ _lichotí_, Sherlocku," řekl a když to udělal, uvědomil si, že tu větu toužil říct měsíce a jen čekal na vhodnou příležitost, „měl bys vědět, že – ale do prdele s tím, líbí se mi _ženy_, Sherlocku, _ženy_! Však víš – dva chromozomy X, žádný Y, prsa a vagína!"

Opožděně si John uvědomil, že tohle vůbec neznělo hezky. Byl jedině rád, že tu není Sarah a neslyší to. Nebo dokonce Harry, i když se jí líbí ty samé věci. Potom si vzpomněl, že někde dole je nejspíš paní Hudsonová, a doufal při bohu a všech svatých, že to nezakřičel dostatečně nahlas, aby to mohla uslyšet.

„A zachránil jsem ti kurva život, no, možná jsem si prostě uvědomil, že potřebuju pomoct s nájmem." To bylo podlé a hnusné, ale na tom mu moc nesešlo. „Pouvažuj o tom, že jsem možná pořád ještě tady proto, že si nemůžu dovolit být někde jinde! Sebestřednej, arogantní _parchante_, nikde v zatracené heliocentrické soustavě vesmíru se _nic_ ani _nikdo_ nemusí otáčet kolem _tebe_." Zabodl prst do vzduchu směrem k Sherlockovi pro zdůraznění. „Věci obíhají kolem zatracenýho slunce, jasný, a i tak, _i tak_ všechno, co má, je helium a, a _gravitace_, a nikdo nepředpokládá, že jen proto, že zatracený planety, včetně zatracené zpropadené _Země_, se drží poblíž, by mělo mít právo jít a sápat se po nich u knihovny!"

„Och? Takže vážně obíhá kolem slunce?" Ta otázka zněla opravdově, byť velmi nezaujatě, a John šílel z toho, že Sherlock _klidně_ jde a zaměří se na tenhle naprosto nepodstatný bod.

„Prostě vypadni, Sherlocku. _Ven_!"

„Tak dobře." V Sherlockově výrazu se cosi změnilo a bylo to tak nepatrné, že John uvažoval, jestli si to pouze nepředstavuje. Vypadalo to, že se onen dychtivý, vášnivý pohled odchlípl a otupil, a zatímco na povrchu zdánlivě setrvával, cosi sklouzlo a odsunulo se tak, že jste pod ním mohli vidět tu přepočítávající a přeměřující mysl při práci. A něco na tom Sherlockově potěšeném výrazu v očích říkalo, že ona přepočítávající a přeměřující mysl právě udělala ‚_Aha!_'. „Půjdu ven. Nečekej na mě."

A odešel, cestou uhýbaje polštáři, který proti němu John pozvedl.


	9. Kapitola 9

Byl to jemný, skoro až cudný polibek. Byl taky zprvu rozpačitý, když John Willoughby trhnul za klopy Stephenova saka příliš prudce a ve výsledku se víc než co jiného srazil svými rty s instalatérovými, zatímco Stephen Escott máchal pažemi, aby udržel rovnováhu. Taky ve Stephenově držení těla bylo cosi napjatého a našponovaného, a John se na jeden bouřlivý okamžik bál, že se buď odtáhne, nebo ho odstrčí. Ale nakonec přestal mávat pažemi, poddal se polibku, a ten byl něžný, romantický a sladký.

John se přistihl, jak se při vzpomínce na něj usmívá (v práci mu to způsobilo menší trapas, když se usmíval na pana Milvertona, zatímco si jeho šéf stěžoval na herečku, co ho žalovala za pomluvu). A usmíval se při pomyšlení, že večer Stephena opět uvidí (a to zase vyústilo v trapné nedorozumění s paní, co přišla na úklid). Kdyby měl sklony k muzikálnosti, byl by si vesele prozpěvoval, zatímco řešil účty, bankovní převody, ukládal částky na účet a dojednával schůzky. Byl jednoduše řečeno velice šťastný – nebesa mu přála a se světem Johna S. Willoughbyho bylo vše v naprostém pořádku.

Stephen se ukázal přesně v osm hodin v hedvábné košili rudé jako rozdrcené okvětní plátky růže. Ta barva působila úžasně hřejivě oproti černi jeho saka a porcelánovému odstínu jeho pokožky, a vypadal v ní _velmi_ dobře, čímž Johna pozvedl z prostě šťastného na zcela blaženého. Tento stav pak ještě posílilo, když ho Stephen na pozdrav letmo políbil na tvář.

„Pojďme," řekl a vzal Johna za ruku. „Mám lístky na velmi dobrá místa na představení a je možné, že se rozpláču, jestli je nevyužijeme."

Ukázalo se, že oním představením byla hra _Mnoho povyku pro nic_. Johnovi se z toho srazil mozek, když o ní ve škole diskutovali a rozebírali ji, a tak ho překvapilo, když zjistil, že si ji užívá, i když s tím nejspíš měly co dělat Stephenovy tiché neustávající komentáře a příležitostné otření ruky, když svého společníka na něco upozorňoval. Po tomhle ho Stephen vzal na večeři do vynikající italské restaurace (měl přátelský vztah s majitelem – ten muž jim dokonce na stůl dal svíčku, což Johnovi přišlo milé), a po _tomhle_ zašli do baru nedaleko Johnova bytu na pár skleniček. Tady Stephen pokračoval tím, že se podnapil z ohromně malého množství alkoholu, i když v přátelském stylu, takže majitel jemně naléhal na to, aby zamířili k domovu, namísto aby je vykopl (ono jednání mělo možná hodně do činění se směšně vysokým dýškem, které Stephen nechal, ale jak bylo řečeno, nedělal nic víc, než že se potácel a byl najednou _extrémně_ upovídaný).

Trval na tom, že Johna doprovodí domů („Je to jen za několika rohy, dokážu obvrávorat pár rohů!"), a John se neubránil smíchu, když kráčeli po chodníku ruku v ruce, s instalatérem, instalatérem a fanouškem Shakespeara, a velice nahlas, mírně opilecky, zpívali _Always Look on the Bright Side of Life_. Bez nehody se jim podařilo dojít k Johnovu prahu, a tam docela dlouhou dobu stáli tváří v tvář a chichotali se (ano, to bylo správné slovo) nad Stephenovými pokusy zpívat útržky z _On the Street Where You Live_. A potom se Stephen převážil dopředu a John ho zachytil za ramena, a tady by to mohlo skončit, jakmile by ho John srovnal, políbil na dobrou noc a zašel dovnitř, kde by si pustil noční zprávy. Ale rozhodl se, že to neskončí takhle.

„Poslechni," řekl Stephenovi, který se zakolíbal dozadu proti kovovému zábradlí schodů, „myslím, že bys neměl jít domů sám."

„Och, takže půjdeš se mnou?" zeptal se bodře instalatér. „To bych rád. Vážně. Fuška vysvětlit to spolubydlícímu, ale byl bych pro."

John se přistihl, jak rudne, což bylo hloupé, ne že by nikdy předtím nešel s jinými muži domů. Možná se taky trochu moc napil. Nebo byl prostě plachý úplně jako zabouchnutý teenager.

„Ne," řekl a jasně artikuloval, aby si dokázal, že rozhodně není opilý, „Jsme před mým bytem. Bylo by hloupé hledat tvůj byt, když jsme v mém. Nemusíš zůstávat dlouho, jestli nechceš. Dáš si jenom šálek kávy a trochu vystřízlivíš, než se vydáš domů, fajn?"

Stephen pomalu přikývl, jako by se snažil netrhnout hlavou. „Fajn. Smysl. Tohle ho dává. Káva dává smysl. Já nejspíš ne." Zasmál se. „Já bych asi nenašel ani vlastní, svoji hlavu, kdyby nebyla přidělaná, tím spíš ne moje město v tak velkým bytě."

„Aspoň že to víš." John odemkl zámek a zavedl Stephena dovnitř. „Horší je, když se lidi opijí pod obraz a odmítají té skutečnosti uvěřit."

„Tak."

„Ale stává se ti tohle pokaždé, Stephene? Počítal jsem to, byla to jen jedna láhev."

„Velice _mazané_, jen Johne. Ne," řekl Stephen, svlékl si kabát a bez dlouhých řečí se zřítil na Johnovu pohovku. „Obvykle – obvykle – se neopíjím. Vůbec. Ne-e. Nemám na to žaludek. Já a láhev, to je jednostranná milostná aféra. Ó ano. Ale já se obvykle neopiju, víš, jelikož – já – nepiju. Protože když _piju_, ano, tak co se stane? Opiju se! Logika!" Tohle všechno doprovázelo výmluvné mávání a gestikulování paží a rukou.

John se usmál, zatímco si svlékl vlastní sako cestou do kuchyně. Připouštěl, že se Stephenova opilost při delším působení stala méně milou, ale to, co viděl, mu přišlo docela roztomilé. „Jak chceš tu kávu?"

„Černou, dva cukry prosím. A žádnou záludnou smetanu, _vůbec_. Smetana je zlo. A mlíko taky."

„Žádné mléčné produkty od temné strany, chápu. Budeš se muset spokojit s instantní. V žádném případě tě takhle nehodlám nechat volně pobíhat po ulicích Londýna, ty"-_nádherný-_„idiote." _Ale mohl bys zůstat_…

„Myslím, že se ti líbím."

„Ano, ano vlastně líbíš." Šálek. Káva. Lžička. Cukr, dva. _A rád bych, abys zůstal přes noc._ Horká voda, potřebuje horkou vodu. To měl zařídit jako první.

„Tomu muži v baru ses líbil, víš." Stephen se zhmotnil ve dveřích malé kuchyně a jeho hlas zněl jasněji, i když slova byla stále ještě trochu obtížněji srozumitelná.

„Jakému muži v baru?" zeptal se John a podíval se přes rameno po Stephenovi, který se k němu přibližoval a přejížděl elegantními prsty – opravdu to byly ruce instalatéra? – po povrchu stolu.

„Tomu, co vyšel ven za námi. Chtěl tě, chtěl po tobě, aby sis zavolal taxi, pokud se správně pamatuju."

Tentokrát John vážně zrudnul, a skoro upustil rychlovarnou konvici, kterou se pokoušel naplnit. „To nebyl nikdo."

To byl jediný tmavý bod celého večera. Stan Wilson byl jeho bývalý, a byl v baru s pár přáteli. Stephen Escott se mu nelíbil, a taky to Johnovi řekl, na chodbě vedoucí k toaletám. Když ho a Stephena vyvedli z baru, šel za nimi a očividně chtěl s Johnem mluvit, ale John se držel Stephena za ruku a neposlouchal. Stan se odplížil zpátky do budovy a John při tom pohledu cítil prudké zlomyslné potěšení.

„Hm. Má tě rád, víš. Vážně má."

„Myslíš?"

„Já to _vím_." Stephen teď stál za Johnem, a jenom tak tak za zdvořilou hranicí osobního prostoru. Na tváři měl zase onen výraz, ten úsměv arogantní jistoty, který měl tehdy, když Johna pozval poprvé na rande.

„To ukazuje, jak málo toho víš."

„A ty máš rád jeho."

Tohle bylo směšné. Opravdu. Kdyby to byl řekl kdokoli jiný, John by se velice rozčílil. A odmítal strávit byť jen jednu další minutu trápením kvůli starému, velmi vyhaslému plameni. John postavil konvici s větší vervou, než bylo zcela nezbytné, prudce se obrátil tváří ke Stephenovi a opřel se o kuchyňskou linku tak vyzývavě, jak dokázal.

„Žárlíš?" zeptal se provokativně. _Notak, pojď a vem si mě_.

Stephen se k němu naklonil, položil ruce na linku po obou Johnových stranách a uvěznil ho. „Možná že ano."


	10. Kapitola 10

John Willoughby zoufale popadl jako-rozdrcené-okvětní-plátky-růže rudou košili, materiál pod jeho prsty jemný a nahřátý od Stephenovy kůže, a snažil se najít knoflíky, protože jakkoli dobře na Stephenovi vypadala, chtěl ji _pryč_. Chtěl všechno _pryč_, cítit Stephena kůži na kůži, i když vymanévrování ze šatů komplikoval Stephen tím, že ho držel jednou paží pod sakem okolo pasu a druhou za zadní stranu krku, a líbal ho drsněji a hlouběji, než ho kdo kdy v životě líbal. Bylo to hrubé a divoké, téměř _animální_, a John si jen matně uvědomoval, že s ním drží krok – veškerý jeho vesmír sestával ze Stephenových úst na jeho, a jeho paží, a jeho tepla, chuti onoho jednoho piva podtržené slabým náznakem tabáku, a toho brutálního _horka_, co mu tepalo, bušilo pod kůží.

Zalapal po dechu, když se jeho záda srazila se zdí vedle jeho lednice. Ani si nevšiml toho, že se pohybují, a teď to opravdu nebylo důležité, důležité bylo to, že Stephen uvolnil svoje sevření (jak se to řekne – zarýval Johnovi ruce do ramenou, musel ho tam skutečně _přirazit_) a to znamenalo, že měl John víc prostoru k práci, a opravdu se mu podařilo rozepnout pár knoflíků a odtlačit košili pryč z jednoho ramena, sklonil hlavu, aby odhalenou kůži ochutnal, ale Stephen ho popadl za zápěstí, přimáčkl je ke zdi po stranách Johnovy hlavy a znovu se zmocnil jeho úst, zuřivým pohybem, spíš v zakousnutí než v polibku, a John poslal vrozenou nesmělost k čertu a kousnutí oplácel, zuby na Stephenových rtech, jazykem bodal Stephena do úst, a Stephenův jazyk míhající se a hbitě přejíždějící po tom jeho působil, že se horko pod jeho kůží soustředilo a svíjelo dolů do břicha, oslabovalo ho v kolenou, takže v tuto chvíli bylo štěstí, že se k němu Stephen tiskl, protože jinak neměl tušení, jak by se udržel na nohou. Chtěl mít volné ruce, chtěl se dotýkat každého centimetru Stephena Escotta, každičkého _centimetru_, ale Stephen mu držel zápěstí jako ve svěráku a jediné, co mohl udělat, bylo prohnout tělo proti tělu druhého muže, do háje s rovnováhou, pokud skončí v horizontální poloze, tím líp, krev mu bušila v uších a on chtěl víc, než jen Stephenova ústa na svých a pomyšlení na ona horká ústa a ten jazyk _někde jinde_ způsobilo, že sebou jeho boky samovolně škubly dopředu.

Tehdy se Stephen od polibku odtrhnul a jeho sevření na Johnových zápěstích bolestivě zesílilo a udrželo ho na místě, když se pokusil spojení obnovit. Jeho oči – šedé? zelené? modré? – přelétly, pátrajíce, studujíce, zkoumajíce tvář druhého muže. Jejich výraz John nedokázal přečíst.

„Johne," řekl mezi hlubokými, zalykavými nádechy a jeho hlas, ten _hlas_, zněl drsně, slabě a těžce. „Dobrý bože, _Johne_."

Nato Johna pustil a jeho polibkem zhmožděné rty se zkroutily do zmateného úsměvu. Zapotácel se do strany, nestabilně se zakymácel a než mohl John Willoughby zaregistrovat, co se děje, zhroutil se Stephen Escott v opilé kupě na podlahu.


	11. Kapitola 11

_Otevře oči hodinu poté, co světlo v ložnici zhaslo._

_Natáhne se._

_Postaví se na nohy._

Protáhne se.

_(Tentokrát tu není žádná pohovka, ačkoli byl přesunut z kuchyně a byl mu obstarán polštář pod hlavu.)_

_Nejprve světla (snadno ospravedlnitelná)._

_Potom mobil (nečekaný bonus – noční hovor od ex-přítele, očekávané; mobil po hovoru mrštěný proti zdi, _ne_očekávané)._

_Mobil navzdory nárazu do zdi a následně do podlahy bez větší újmy._

Zprávy. _Většinou pracovní, některé od rodiny, některé jeho, značné množství od ex-přítele, nesmazané._

Adresář. Hovory. _Opět převážně pracovní._

Obrázky_. Nuda._

Kalendář. _Hm._

_Další, laptop._

_Směšně jednoduché heslo, i kdyby se hláskovalo pozpátku._

_Složky:_

_Obrázky (dost z interiéru Milvertonova domu, aby mohly být k užitku; ty s ex-přítelem všechny v jedné složce, ale _pořád tady_)._

_Hudba._

_Porno._

_Práce._

_Finance (_zajímavé _– potřebuje víc, aby byly k užitku, ale velmi zajímavé)._

_E-mailová korespondence (méně zajímavá, ale potvrzuje kalendář v mobilu)._

_Bezpečnostní kódy a PINy ve složce chráněné heslem (_hloupé_, ale velmi užitečné)._

_Další, klíče._

_Otisky klíčů._

_Hotovo._

_Káva, černá, se dvěma cukry. (On se _nefláká_. _Má_ plán, tak ticho, káva mu pomáhá přemýšlet.)_

_A další…_


	12. Kapitola 12

Nakonec John Watson koupil Sarah květiny.

V duchu si prošel tu hádku (nebo to byla rvačka?) se Sherlockem, a zatímco použití křiku a násilí proti jeho spolubydlícímu bylo ospravedlnitelné (i když ta část o sluneční soustavě byla silně mimo mísu – a cosi na Sherlockově odezvě na ni ho štvalo, i když nedokázal přesně říct, co to bylo), cítil neurčitý druh viny kvůli svému zvláštnímu souhrnu ženských ctností. Nebyl špatný nebo obzvlášť urážlivý (po pravdě byl anatomicky správný), ale byl bezohledný a cítil se kvůli němu nepříjemně z hloubi své do svetrů oděné duše. Měl pocit, že by se měl _někomu_ omluvit, a Sarah byla žena a to, že jí dá květiny, utiší jeho pocit viny vůči ženskému pokolení _a_ přidá mu to body. Jedna dobrá věc vedle druhé.

A taky to byly hezké květiny, kopretiny v pěkně naaranžovaném pugétu, a nechal je pro ni položené na jejím stole v ordinaci.

Květiny se nepostaraly o to, aby ho netrápily jiné věci. Popravdě ani nečekal, že by to dokázaly, vzhledem k tomu, že ‚jiné věci' znamenaly jeho spolubydlícího, který se ho snaží svést, ale doufal v to.

Nebylo to tím, přemítal John, že by měl cokoli proti tomu být gay, nebo, když jsme u toho, zjištění, jestli _on_ je gay. V Afghánistánu přišel na to, že v určité chvíli jste přestali bojovat za královnu a zemi a bezpečí lidí sedících poklidně v domovech tisíce mil daleko, a začali jste bojovat za muže bojující – a umírající – po vašem boku. A bylo to bratrství ve velmi hlubokém smyslu, opravdu na život a na smrt, a pro některé hochy, inu, se onen postoj obrátil ve zcela jiný cit. Tu část o válčení vystihli Řekové správně. John by lhal sám sobě, kdyby nepřipustil, že sám pociťoval náznaky tohohle druhu, on pouze nikdy necítil potřebu jednat na jejich popud, a tak usoudil, že to znamená, že je hetero. Nebo možná jen velmi lehce bi.

_Na každý pád_, ať už je cokoliv, tak by na to rád přišel sám, díky, a ne aby mu to vnucoval hormony zmítaný Sherlock Holmes.

Kterého měl vážně rád. Byl to spolubydlící k zbláznění, arogantní, trucovitý a šílený na mnoho způsobů, ale John Watson ho měl rád. Míval podezření, že ho má Sherlock taky rád, tolik, jak jen je schopen mít _kohokoli_ rád, ale to bylo před včerejší nocí a dnešním ránem (jež zřejmě dostatečně znepokojivě prokázaly, že ho Sherlock opravdu má velmi rád, k čertu s platonickou láskou).

John nevěděl, jak se s tím vypořádat. Ráno to bylo snadné, když situace volala po okamžitém rázném činu, ale jak měl jít do bytu teď? Co měl dělat se Sherlockem? Poděkovat mu za zájem a upozornit ho, že ačkoli není proti tomu mít rád jiné muže, tak není v současnou dobu na věci tohoto druhu tak docela připravený? Mít s ním lítou roztržku? Ignorovat ho? Doufat, že je Sherlock tím druhem opilce, který si nepamatuje nic z toho, co pod vlivem alkoholu spáchal, a předstírat, že se nic z toho nikdy nestalo? Brát hodiny sebeobrany a ječet ‚Ne znamená ne!', jestli si zase něco zkusí?

Krátce zvažoval i to, že znovu zavolá Harry, ale nevěděl, co by jí řekl. A momentálně neměl náladu snášet její škodolibou radost – ó ano, ta by byla _škodolibá_.

A možná, že by tohle všechno bylo lepší, kdyby přišel na to, _proč_ tehdy zabil toho muže, aby Sherlockovi zachránil život, proč za ním běhá při vyšetřování případů, proč zůstává v bytě 221B navzdory hře na housle v kteroukoli hodinu a kouskům mrtvol a dělání prakticky všech domácích prací a _všeho_. Ničeho z toho nelitoval a pravděpodobně by to vše udělal znovu, ale teď když se na to Sherlock podíval v tomhle světle, nedokázal se John ubránit zamyšlení.

Předpokládal, že házet vinu na správné uspořádání planet stačit nebude. (A znovu ta drobná otázka rýpající v koutku jeho mysli, co je to se Sherlockem a sluneční soustavou?)

Stejně tak pochyboval, že odpověď zní 42, navzdory závažnosti té otázky.

A v tomhle stavu se mysl Johna Watsona nacházela celý den. Výsledkem toho bylo, že byl při kontaktu s pacienty roztěkaný a trochu odměřený a odtažitý, a když byl o samotě, seděl s žalostně ustaraným výrazem ve tváři a vypadal úplně jako ztracené štěně, které zrovna někdo nakopl.

Sarah si toho všimla, když mu přišla poděkovat za květiny. Zeptala se ho, co se děje.

John na ni bezradně pohlédl. Věci, co se děly, se mu draly na jazyk a domáhaly se být vyřčeny, ale nevěděl, jak jí povědět, že se mu nechce domů, protože se na něj možná vrhne jeho spolubydlící, nebo že strávil den úvahami nad svou sexualitou. Jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo, „Věříval jsem na Narnii."

Usmála se na něho a posadila se na jednu z židlí před jeho stolem. „To snad my všichni, ne?"

John si povzdechl a vypadal jako ztracené štěně víc než kdy dřív. Sarah se natáhla přes stůl, aby mu stiskla ruku. „Hej. Díky za květiny. Jsou hezoučké."

„Jsem rád, že se ti líbí."

„Čím jsem si je zasloužila?"

„Ach, není to nic určitého. Jenom spontánní oslava tvých četných ženských kladů." John se donutil oplatit její úsměv.

„To je od tebe moc milé. A myslím, že tvoje zasmušilost má víc důvodů, než jen to, že jsi ve skříni nenašel Narnii."

„Vlastně to byla knihovna." Usoudil, že může alespoň částečně kápnout božskou o tom, co tíží jeho mysl. „A náročnost soužití se Sherlockem. Teda, i normálně je to náročný, ale včera se překonal."

„Ale, co provedl tentokrát?"

„Vážně bych o tom radši nemluvil." John se zavrtěl na židli a podíval se Sarah do očí. „Máš dnes večer něco?"


	13. Kapitola 13

John Willoughby otevřel oči a okamžitě si přál, aby to byl neudělal. Bylo už skoro úplné denní světlo a on byl vzhůru, což znamenalo, že je naživu, což znamenalo, že minulá noc se vážně udála a on se s tím musel vypořádat. Rande bylo úžasné, ale – s pravdou ven – ten závěr byl trošku o ničem. Opilý, bezvědomý Stephen Escott, kterého musel odtáhnout do obýváku (vzdal pokusy uložit muže na pohovku – John Wiloughby nebyl stavěný na to, aby ukládal vyšší a velmi bezvědomé muže na pohovky) přestal být rozkošný. Navzdory a dost možná hlavně kvůli velice vášnivému líbání, které probíhalo těsně předtím, než odpadl.

A pak ten telefonát. Ten příšerný, úděsný telefonát od jeho hloupého, hnusného, necitelného, natřikrát prokletého ex. Nakonec John křičel a byl téměř v slzách, a jedinou dobrou věcí na Stephenově omdlení bylo, že nebyl vzhůru a neviděl to. Když bylo po všem, mrštil mobilem o zeď v netypickém aktu násilí a vzteku. Mohl jenom doufat, že ho nerozbil. Dnes svůj telefon bude potřebovat.

_Opravdu_ nechtěl být právě v tuhle chvíli vzhůru. Kdyby to jen bylo možné, chtěl by na svoje dveře pověsit ceduli s nápisem ‚Zrovna se mi nechce být naživu, vyřeším to později, nechte mě být' a přispat si. Popotáhl. Paže kolem jeho pasu stiskla pevněji způsobem, jenž měl zjevně působit konejšivě.

Johnova rozespalá mysl se toho chytila a dál se tím zabývala.

Paže kolem jeho pasu.

Paže v rudém hedvábném rukávu, který se napojoval na rudou hedvábnou košili, kterou měl oblečenou muž, jenž zlehka dýchal Johnovi za krk a držel ho jako velikého plyšáka.

Překotně zamrkal a pokusil se úplně probrat.

„Stephene?"

„Ránko." Stephen se přivinul blíž a to slovo pošimralo Johna na uchu. „Omlouvám se za včerejší večer. Muselo to být otřesný, pokud můžu usuzovat z toho, že jsem se probral plně oblečený na tvé podlaze. Díky za ten polštář."

John cítil, jak zrudnul. „Ó bože. Promiň. Nemohl jsem tě dostat nahoru na pohovku." Pokusil se mluvit srozumitelněji. „Ty jsi, ech, omdlel." _Omdlel jsi po tom, co byl možná vůbec nejlepší polibek, a ten měl být předehrou k dalším, větším prasečinkám, což bylo, ano, otřesné, ale jsi milý chlap, a tak neřeknu nic dalšího._

Stephen vydal otrávený zvuk. „_Ne_. Kolik jsem toho vypil? Ne, to je jedno, neříkej mi to, myslím, že to nechci vědět. Ale ty, ty jsi v pořádku? Našel jsem tvůj mobil na kousíčky vedle zdi. Doufám, že jsem s tím neměl nic do činění."

Johnovi strnula ramena a on pevně zavřel oči a snažil se nerozplakat. „To jsi nebyl ty."

„Hej. _Hej_. _Nejsi_ v pořádku. Co to bylo?" Stephen se zvedl na jednom lokti, aby líp viděl Johna, který se k němu zpola otočil. „Ne, to je jedno, jestli o tom nechceš mluvit, nevadí. Určitě jsem to nebyl já? Dobře. Hele, udělal jsem ti snídani, pomůže to?"

„To jsi nemohl. Nemám v bytě žádné jídlo." Faktem jeho života bylo, že John trávil o tolik víc času v domě pana Milvertona, než ve svém vlastním, že nakupovat potraviny bylo marné cvičení v doufání, že věci v lednici se nezkazí. A tak nakupoval jídlo do kuchyně pana Milvertona a jedl ho odtud.

Stephen vypadal samolibě. „Znám svoje město. No tak, musíš do práce. Šup šup!"

Snídaně vážně _byla_. Ať se John propadne, jestli ví, kde Stephen byl a sehnal to všechno, ale byla tu snídaně. A _opravdová_ snídaně, taková, jakou John neměl velice dlouho. Lačně si posloužil houbami, zatímco Stephen si dal prostý šálek čaje (s citronem – vůbec žádné mléčné výrobky).

„Ty nebudeš jíst?" zeptal se.

„Hm? Ne, já mám na čas vystaráno." Stephen odložil šálek a pronikavě se na Johna zadíval přes stůl. „Takže uvaření snídaně, funguje to jako omluva?"

John se zasmál. „Ano. Funguje. Rozhodně. Kde ses naučil vařit?"

Stephen mávl fascinujícími prsty ve lhostejném gestu. „Tady a onde." Na tváři se mu usídlil uzavřený, vzdálený výraz, jako kdyby uvažoval nad něčím dalekým, ale životně důležitým. „Takže to funguje. Snídaně."

„_Ano_." John, už v dostatečně dobré náladě na koniny, zatřepal na Stephena houbou. „Vysoce efektivní. Můžeš mi tu omdlít po jednom pivu kdykoliv. Vážně, nemáš ponětí, jak mizerný byl svět, když jsem se probudil, a ty a tvá snídaně jste všechno _hodně_ spravili."

„Dobře." Ten vzdálený výraz přešel do něčeho víc soustředěného na tady a teď. „Teď už o tom chceš mluvit?"

John krutě bodl vidličkou do nevinného kusu slaniny. „Ne."

„Fajn. Ale mluv. O čemkoliv."

Sklesle se na instalatéra zazubil. „Znám akorát práci."

„Tak se bavme o práci."

„Vážně jsi instalatér?"

„Samozřejmě, že jsem!"

To pobouření Johna rozesmálo. „Dobrá, dobrá. A já jsem jenom přepracovaný osobní asistent. O těch zajímavých věcech jsem ti už pověděl."

„Pověz mi o těch nezajímavých věcech."

„O tom slyšet nechceš."

„Chci." Stephen se opřel ve své židli a pod bradou si složil prsty do stříšky. „Charles Milverton. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že se v šíření pomluv točí tolik peněz. Kdybych to býval věděl, možná bych změnil kariéru."

„No, pan Milverton byl bohatý už na začátku. Ne že by si to všechno vydělal, ha, šířením pomluv. Ale vydělává to víc peněz, než bys myslel."

„To zjevně ano."

John pokrčil rameny. „Někdy lidé platí, aby se nějaký příběh zveřejnil, nebo aby se _ne_zveřejnil. Tedy," řekl a rychle zařadil zpátečku, „je to neškodné. Lidé podplácejí média, aby zatajovala zprávy o zabíjení a tak, ne snad? To nejhorší, co může udělat pan Milverton, je říct, jak k uzoufání nudný byl večírek."

„Och vážně?"

„No." John začal vypadat uštvaně. „Jsou fotky a tak, co pan Milverton někdy kupuje od paparazzi. Ale ne že by _dělal reklamu_, on si _neříká_ o peníze za to, že je zveřejní nebo nezveřejní." Tohle Johnovi začínalo připadat trochu nepříjemné. Pokud mu ty šeky a převody peněz někdy vrtaly hlavou, držel hlavu dole a na nic se neptal. Pokusil se změnit téma. „Je to srandovní stařík, pan Milverton. Má rád starožitnosti, jeho vášní jsou věci z první světové války.

„Jak morbidní."

„Já vím." Nesměle se na Stephena zakřenil. „Víš, má ve své kanceláři starý sejf z Velké války. Má v něm svoje opravdu důležité dokumenty, které by nemohl mít kdekoli jinde. Údajně měl patřit jednomu slavnému německému špionovi."

„To mi nezní příliš bezpečně."

„Bezpečnější, než bys myslel. Má takový záludný dvojitý zámek – abys ho otevřel, potřeboval bys jak slovo, tak i číslo. A ve druhé světové válce přestál bombardování, a to asi něco znamená." _A všude po domě jsou taky alarmy a videokamery. Je to zatraceně bezpečné, ale to jsem nejspíš neměl říkat._ John se z toho pokusil vyvléct úsměvem.

„Hm, německému říkáš?" Vypadalo to, že Stephen poslední větu nevnímal. „Jeden můj předek údajně před začátkem války _chytil_ slavného německého špiona. Zajímavé."

„Ale? Máš špionáž v krvi, hm? To je cool. Jako ve filmu."

„Nic tak velkolepého. I špioni mají potomky."

„Asi ano. Když se nad tím zamyslíš, tak James Bond musel zbouchnout nejméně jednu z těch holek."

„Hm." Tohle vyznělo jako drobné pobavené odfrknutí. „To asi ano. Kdy musíš být v práci?"

Rychlý pohled na hodiny na zdi Johnovi sdělil, že v práci musí být téměř _hned_. „_Prokrista_! Musím jít!" John v panice vstal a tak tak nepřevrátil svůj talíř. Oholit se. Vyčistit si zuby. Převléct se. Zabalit si věci. Zavolat taxi. Ach, _Ježiši_, a taky poklidit.

„Jen jdi, já se tu o to postarám." Stephen ho div nevymával z kuchyně jako velice pohledná matka kvočna. „A taky ti zabalím tvoje jídlo, nemůžeme tě nechat utéct polosytého."

„Jsi úžasný, věděl jsi to?"

„Snažím se. _Běž!_"

A tak byl John poslán, aby pobíhal po bytě a chystal se do práce. Byl si sotva vědom toho, že Stephenovi dovolil použít jeho sprchu (a půjčit si ručník), což vedlo k rozpačité chvilce v koupelně, kdy Stephen vešel a začal se svlékat, když se holil. Opravdu to vypadalo tak, že si instalatér nebyl Johnovy přítomnosti vědom – úspěšně se mu podařilo svléknout do spodního prádla, než si uvědomil, že v místnosti je někdo další. John zauvažoval, jestli to má co do činění s kocovinou, a zeptal se na to, když si Stephen uvědomil, že má společnost, zaražený jako jelen v záři reflektorů s palcem na gumě svých spodků.

„Kocovina? Ano, rozhodně, tak se tomu říká?" zeptal se roztěkaně. „Zatracená věc. Příšerná." A stáhl si spodky i tak, než vstoupil do sprchy.

Nato John několik dlouhých minut stál, mrkaje, a naslouchal sykotu a bubnování, které vydávalo sprchování Stephena Escotta. Netajil by se tím, že by byl za mužem do sprchy skočil – i když kvůli rozměrům sprchy by to bylo jak nepohodlné, tak nepraktické – kdyby neměl zpoždění. Takhle se spokojil s tím, že se Stephena zeptal, jestli nechce aspirin („Co? Ne! Jsem naprosto v pohodě!") a děkoval kterémukoli bohu za tu podívanou.

Cokoli by John býval udělal nebo neudělal, kdyby nebyl nebezpečně blízko k nedochvilnosti (nebo cokoli byl v pokušení udělat bez ohledu na to), nehrálo roli, když už byl on i Stephen za chvíli na okraji chodníku a čekali na taxi. Kromě svých obvyklých pracovních potřeb John držel v ruce i promaštěný papírový sáček s horkou snídaní.

„To jsi vážně nemusel dělat, víš," řekl Stephenovi, zatímco přejížděl ulici očima a hledal prázdný taxík.

„Já vím. Uvidím tě dneska večer?"

John se kousl do rtu a zavrtěl hlavou. „Bohužel ne. Dnes večer pořádá pan Milverton večírek v hotelu Park Lane a já budu během celé té zatracené věci dělat lepšího poskoka. Hlídat, aby nedošlo pití a tak." Minulo je taxi. Mělo zhasnuté světlo, ale i tak na něj v čirém zoufalství mávl. „Kéž bych tě mohl dostat na seznam hostů. Možná by se ti to líbilo – bude to tam samá hvězda."

„Ha! To asi ne. Úplně to vidím. ‚A co děláte pro obživu, pane Escotte?' ‚Tedy, paní Judi Denchová," řekl Stephen a vyseknul poklonu, „Já jsem instalatér, ctěná dámo. Jsem instalatérem za přispění svého francouzáku – oháním se francouzáky a jsem tedy instalatérem."

„Nech toho!" rozesmál se bezradně John, zatímco se pokusil přimávnout obsazený taxík v naději, že si možná jen dělá legraci. „Přijdu pozdě!"

„To je nejspíš moje vina. Měl jsem ti prostě udělat sendvič."

„Ne, sklapni, bylo to hezké. Lepší než hezké. Tvá snídaně byla skvělá." John na chvíli nechal taxíky být a obrátil se tváří ke Stephenovi. Hodlal mu říct ‚děkuji'. Ale pomyslel na to, jak je vřelý, úžasný, zdvořilý a kultivovaný; vzpomněl si, jak dokonalá byla včerejší noc až do chvíle, kdy Stephen omdlel; jak mu to dnes ráno víc než bohatě vynahradil. A vzpomněl si na Stana Wilsona, klidného upřímného Stana, a na to, jak bezvadné to s ním bylo, než začal reptat na Johnovu mizernou, všepohlcující práci. Vzpomněl si na telefonát z minulé noci, jak Stan řekl, že se za všechno omlouvá, že se chce dát zase dohromady, a _Prosím, Johne, já tě miluju_. Vzpomněl si na to, jak byl rozzuřený, jak si byl _jistý_, že mu Stan jen chtěl pokazit noc, jak křičel A to má dát zase všechno do pořádku, že ano!, než hodil svým mobilem o zeď, a jak potom uvažoval, jestli to nebyla chyba. A už na to nechtěl myslet, nebo na to, že má obdivuhodné zpoždění, nebo na to, že stráví večer pozorováním toho, jak se jiní lidé dobře baví. Prostě nechtěl _myslet_. A pohlédl na Stephena – vřelého, úžasného, neuvěřitelného Stephena – a to, co mu vyšlo z úst, bylo…

„Vezmi si mě."

Stephen zamrkal. „Promiň, cože?"

John věděl, že tohle nebylo to, co měl v úmyslu. Zkusil to znovu. „Vezmi si mě, Stephene."

„Sotva mě znáš!"

„Já vím." _Opravdu_ to myslí vážně? Předpokládal, že ano. John drmolil dál. „Ani nemám _pocit_, jako bych tě znal celý život, jako to mají ve filmech, ale myslím, že chci strávit zbytek života tím, že se tě budu snažit poznat. Nemusí to být okamžitě. Ale vezmi si mě. Nakonec."

Instalatér naklonil hlavu na stranu a prohlížel si Johna s výrazem překvapení na nejlepší cestě ke zděšení. „Tohle jsem nečekal."

„Ani já ne, že." John se lehkomyslně usmál. _Kdo nic neriskuje, nic nezíská_. „Ale vezmeš si mě?"

Zpoza rohu vyjelo prázdné taxi a to načasování Johna ujistilo, že se vesmír spikl proti němu. Věnoval mu drobné mávnutí, polovičaté zakvedlání prstů, a ono poslušně zastavilo před ním.

„Musím jít. Kéž bych nemusel. A jestli něco _neřekneš_," dodal, když Stephen pokračoval v přitroublém mlčení, „budu předpokládat, že to znamená ‚ano'." Stoupl si trochu na špičky, aby Stephena rychle políbil na koutek úst. Kdyby neměl plné ruce a kdyby nebyli venku na ulici, možná by udělal něco víc. „Zavolej mi."

John vyhlédl z okénka taxíku, zatímco se auto rozjelo na svou cestu. Stephen kráčel opačným směrem s rukama nacpanýma v kapsách a John odmítl vyhlédnout přes ten skvělý třepotavý bzukot ve svojí hlavě a srdci, který s sebou přinesla jeho ukvapenost.


	14. Kapitola 14

Nic se nestalo. Velké slavné nic.

John Watson šel se Sarah domů. Cestou do jejího bytu se stavili pro pizzu a snědli ji, a povídali si, a dívali se na DVDčko sedíce pohodlně vedle sebe na pohovce. A pak se začali líbat a to bylo jemné, něžné a příjemné, a pokud John měl jakékoli myšlenky na drsná ústa a nezbedný jazyk, pak je ve své mysli nekompromisně zametl pod koberec a na ten pomyslný koberec postavil pomyslnou kovadlinu, aby jim zabránil v úniku, a pak celou pomyslnou místnost obsahující všechny tyhle pomyslné věci nadobro vhodil do pomyslného moře. Myslel si, že se věci vyvíjely dobře. Ale když začal bloudit rukou pod Sářinou blůzou, jemně ale rozhodně jeho ruku odsunula do bezpečnějších míst. Po tom ještě chvíli pokračovali v líbání, a když skončili, zeptala se Sarah Johna, jestli chce, aby mu na spaní nafoukla matraci.

A tak se John vrátil do bytu 221B na Baker Street dalšího dne dopoledne coby velmi frustrovaný muž.

Všude se to hemžilo známkami Sherlockovy přítomnosti (ve spěchu odhozené rukavice, nově otevřená krabička nikotinových náplastí, hrnek vlažného čaje, a ty věci vedle laboratorního skla na kuchyňském stole, byla to vážně _snídaně_?), ale muž sám nebyl nikde k nalezení. John pořád ještě nevěděl, co si s ním počít, a zrovna teď se mu to moc nechtělo řešit. S povzdechem klesl na jedno z křesel.

Chápal, proč s ním Sarah nechce spát. Jejich první rande by bylo v pořádku jedině v souvislosti s lacinými akčními filmy a to jen v případě, že by se bývalo Johnovi nějak podařilo se osvobodit, levou zadní si poradit se zlosyny a dramaticky Sarah zachránit před jistou smrtí. (Dobře, to poslední se mu povedlo, ale odkopnutí kuše stranou, zatímco byl pořád ještě přivázaný k židli – s chytrým Sherlockem na pozadí svádějícím ten opravdový boj – se prostě nepočítalo.) Druhé rande bylo v pohodě, ale tyčil se nad ním přízrak toho prvního. To třetí mu ovšem dalo naději v to, že z její strany nešlo jen o projev soucitu. A bylo i čtvrté a John si myslel, že to o něčem svědčí.

Zjevně ne.

Samozřejmě, pomyslel si John poctivě, to, že si spolu vyšli a on jí koupil večeři, neznamená, že s ním Sarah _musí_ spát. Ale stejně si docela připadal, jako by ho vodila za nos, a byl trochu, no, _namíchnutý_.

A velice, _mimořádně_ frustrovaný.

Jak se Harry domnívala (a John by to nikdy v životě nepřiznal, rozhodně ne jí), _bylo_ to dávno, co si naposledy vrznul, co něco ojel nebo se nechal ojet, nebo, řečeno bez obalu a vulgárně, co ošukal něco jiného než svou ruku s výpomocí časopisu nebo velmi škaredých představ zahrnujících všelijaké ženy, co znal. (Ne, necítil potřebu se ženskému pokolení omluvit za tohle, o tomhle nikdo nevěděl, bylo to jen u něho v hlavě, jasný, nevyřvával to na svého spolubydlícího, ticho, a jestli se pořád bude omlouvat za každou maličkost, dojdou mu peníze na kytky.) Po pravdě naposledy to bylo natajno v Afghánistánu a ani on ani ta žena si to moc neužili kvůli nenadálému spuštění alarmů a sirén, než se vůbec stihli dopracovat k něčemu pořádnému.

Frustrovaný už to nejspíš ani zdaleka nevystihovalo. Ha. Teď se koukněte na ‚Trojí kontinent' Watsona.

A rozhodně tomu _ne_pomáhalo, znovu, _nepomáhalo_, a ještě jednou _nepomáhalo _to, že jediná pozornost, jaké se mu v tomhle směru od té doby dostalo, pocházela od Sherlocka.

Stejně tak tomu nepomáhal fakt, že navzdory očekáváním byl Sherlock v téhle oblasti zjevně docela dobrý. (Takový polibek se nezapomíná. Prostě ne. Účastnilo se ho tolik nervových zakončení, že zapomenout na něj bylo pravděpodobně fyzicky _nemožné_.) Johna přepadla krátká, nezvaná, nezadržitelná představa Sherlocka, jak si v posteli užívá s bezejmennou ženou, a okamžitě pocítil nutkání si vypálit vnitřek hlavy savem. Nešlo jen o to, že to bylo imaginární porno. Bylo to imaginární porno zahrnující Sherlocka. Což neznamenalo, že by to bylo špatné imaginární porno (a díky incidentu se vzdouvajícím se modrým ručníkem to bylo nejspíš i _přesné_ imaginární porno, což ho vlastně nečinilo nikterak horším), ale byl to _Sherlock_ a vzhledem k okolnostem si John nebyl jistý, zda se mu líbí představy dobrého imaginárního porna obsahujícího nahého Sherlocka. Nebo že se kvůli nim cítí nepohodlně víc než jen jedním způsobem.

Vzpomněl si, že ženy nejsou Sherlockovým šálkem čaje. Při tom pomyšlení se cítil nepohodlně jako nikdy, i když mu to přišlo naprosto špatné. _Kristepane_.

„Do hajzlu s tím," řekl John nahlas do prázdného bytu. Bude s tím muset něco udělat.

Vstal, shodil ze sebe bundu a odhodlaně rázoval do koupelny s jasným záměrem dát si studenou sprchu. Tak studenou, jak jen může být, aniž by se ve skutečnosti máčel v kostkách ledu.

To měl alespoň původně v plánu. Někde cestou převzal velení základnější instinkt a John skončil v koupelně s džínsy u kotníků a napůl rozepnutou košilí, ztěžka dýchaje a oči pevně zavřené, a pokoušel se o dobrou ruční práci. Byla to zatraceně rychlá záležitost a už byl, ach _Ježíši_, byl blízko.

Kousl se do rtu a pomyslel na Sarah, na tu holku, co nebyla Anthea, a – provinile – na Claru. A na tmavé, vlhké kudrny a drsná, horká ústa…

John byl obvykle potichu, když přišlo na to udělat si dobře, v zájmu slušnosti. Ale usoudil, že byt je tak jako tak prázdný, tak co z toho. Otevřel pusu, aby z plna hrdla zasténal.

Dveře koupelny se otevřely.

„Á, tady jsi, Johne. Dal sis na čas. Co Sarah?"

„_Sakra_!" zaklel John silně a hlasitě, zatímco okamžik váhal, zda si natáhnout kalhoty, nebo se zakrýt, a nakonec se rozpačitě pokusil o obojí zaráz. „Do háje, Sherlocku, _kde_ a _jak_ je k čertu v pořádku vejít do obsazené koupelny, ty blbej – ty zatracenej – ty obrovskej, zpropadenej idiote!"

„Nebylo zamčeno," řekl klidně Sherlock.

„A to je prostě _pozvánka_, že jo?" Bývalo by to bylo zavrčení, kdyby John neměl potíže přetáhnout si džíny přes kolena.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem tě přerušil. Potřebuješ pomocnou ruku?"

„_Ne!"_ Johnovi se povedlo zase slušně upravit, zapnul se a rozzuřeně se otočil tváří ke svému spolubydlícímu. Který, podruhé během tří dnů, měl pouze ručník kolem beder. John uhnul pohledem a pevně se zachmuřil na prasklinu na zdi. „Ježíši, Sherlocku, _na co si hraješ_?"

„Jenom potřebuju sprchu." John zaslechl cosi, co mohl být jedině Sherlock stahující si ručník. „Nemyslel bych si, že nahota může vadit muži medicíny. Nebo je to tou situací?" Další zvuk, což mohl být Sherlock věšící ručník na věšák.

„Ále, já ti nevím, Sherlocku. Nevím, proč by mi _vůbec_ mělo vadit, že sem nakráčíš nahej, když-" John stiskl rty k sobě, než pokračoval, nerad mluvil sprostě. „Zrovna když." Ztišil hlas, jako kdyby to věci mohlo nějak zlepšit. „Zrovna když si honím."

„Zase ten sarkasmus, Johne. A podivný smysl pro korektnost."

„Ale, pro boha živého!"

„Omluv mě." A Sherlock se prosmýkl kolem něj, aby se dostal do sprchy. Kvůli proporcím koupelny následkem toho bylo, že se o Johna otřel, a ten byl stále ještě dost _citlivý_ na to, aby ho i nejnepatrnější náznak tření přiváděl k šílenství. Ale vztek mu pomohl. Vztek _hodně_ pomohl. I když nepomohl, aby John neměl chuť praštit Sherlocka do té klidné, neurčitě pobavené tváře.

„Udělal jsem snídani," řekl Sherlock zpoza sprchového závěsu. „To trucování cestou domů ti zabralo déle, než jsem čekal – byl bych myslel, že budeš vděčný, že jsi dostal nafukovací matraci, místo aby tě vykopla – takže už to není horké, ale mělo by to být v pohodě, když to šoupneš do mikrovlnky. Oční bulvy jsem dal pryč. A vydesinfikoval jsem ji."

„Strč si svou snídani někam!"

S těmi slovy se John vyřítil ven a práskl za sebou dveřmi.


	15. Kapitola 15

_Voda je studená, a chlad pomáhá, i když si pořád přeje, aby byla _mnohem _blíž k bodu mrazu._

_(Předpokládá, že by měl být vděčný za to, že se John naprosto _odmítal_ podívat dolů.)_

_(Rovněž předpokládá, že je vděčný za ten výhled, jakkoli krátký, ale tohle nepomáhá a on si znovu posteskne po nižší teplotě.)_

_Vyhodnocuj._

Mysli.

_Snídaně zjevně nezabírá _pokaždé_._

_(Nepřekvapivé vzhledem k okolnostem – ale vkládal do toho naděje.)_

_Uvažuje, jak se s tím vypořádat._

_(Dost vzácný úkaz, ale odpověď se vždycky dřív nebo později sama nabídne.)_

_Uvažuje, jaký on z toho má _pocit_._

_(Mnohem vzácnější a nekonečně otravnější úvaha.)_

_Hormony._

_Chemikálie, molekuly putující k příslušným buněčným receptorům, aby vyvolaly odpovídající, _předvídatelnou_ odezvu v příslušných tkáních._

_Nic víc._

Pitomé hormony.


	16. Kapitola 16

„Sherlocku, už toho mám dost. Mám tě rád. Jsi ten nejskvělejší, nejvíc fascinující člověk, jakého jsem kdy potkal, a bydlet s tebou bylo úžasné, i když nikdy neděláš domácí práce nebo po sobě nepoklidíš. Už skoro vůbec nekulhám, a na rovinu nevím, co bych si býval mohl udělat, kdybych tě nepotkal. Jsem ti za všechno vděčný. Opravdu jsem. Ale tohle musí přestat.

„Nevadí mi, že jsi gay. Je to v pohodě. Nevadilo by mi ani, kdyby sis domů vodil kluky. Ani si nemyslím, že by mi _mělo_ vadit, že tě zjevně přitahuju. Asi bych měl být… polichocen nebo tak něco, myslel jsem si, že jsi ženatý se svou prací, a ani mě nenapadlo, že bys byl nevěrný. Ale co mi _hodně_ vadí, je že jsi ignoroval, když jsem ti naprosto jasně řekl, že _nemám_ zájem.

„Vadí mi to obtěžování a to, že se s tím očividně nechystáš přestat anebo se dokonce chovat aspoň trochu provinile. Vadí mi, že si ty, se svým mimořádným intelektem, myslíš, že je v pořádku se mi vnucovat silou. Nebo komukoliv. Tenhle druh ráznosti je rozhodně dost přes čáru. A já to nebudu snášet, Sherlocku. Nemusím. Stěhuju se pryč."

V hlavě Johna Watsona to znělo dobře. Kousky z toho zamumlané nahlas – netroufal si nacvičovat tu věc celou za chůze po ulicích, už takhle přitahoval dost pohledů – zněly dostatečně jistě. Obtížná část, pomyslel si, ta _vážně_ obtížná část bude to všechno říct, aniž by mu Sherlock skočil do řeči. Kdyby Sherlock cokoli řekl a on by tomu věnoval pozornost, nakonec by se s ním pohádal, možná by na něho i křičel, a nebyl by ani s to odejít se ctí.

Přijít na to mu trvalo drahnou chvíli, což byla vlastně většina času z toho, co strávil zuřením ve své ložnici nad schody, než si byl jistý tím, že Sherlock odešel (jeho ložnice měla výhled před dům - nebyl problém se v pravidelných intervalech mrknout ven po vlajícím černém kabátě scházejícím ulici). A další chvilku to piloval při jídle, které mělo být svačinou, přestože už bylo časně odpoledne. A znovu si to prošel, zatímco kráčel zpátky na Baker Street.

Měl právo být naštvaný. To věděl. Nešlo pouze o překvapení a stud z toho, že byl načapán – doslova – při činu. Byl oprávněně naštvaný od včerejšího rána.

A nešlo jenom o to, že byl načapán bez kalhot, zatímco myslel na Sherlocka, protože to byl rozhodně on, koho se týkala ta poslední představa, a on umře dřív, než by to přiznal nahlas, ale o tom Sherlock nemohl žádným způsobem nic vědět, takže tahle část byla v pořádku.

Ha. Zatracený Sherlock Holmes o tom rozhodně nemůže vědět ani ťuk. Že ne.

John chtěl umřít.

Nebo chtěl zabít Sherlocka.

To by mu nikdy neprošlo.

Nebo možná ano, protože kdyby byl Sherlock po smrti, neměl by Lestrade žádného detektivního konzultanta, se kterým by to mohl, no, zkonzultovat. Akorát by to musel provést velice, velice chytře.

Ne, tohle byla prostě pitomost. Vyrušit někoho při dlaňovce je sice příšerné, ale neměl by to být motiv pro vraždu. Možná že ho Sherlock nechtěl vyrušit. Možná že nevěděl, co John dělal.

Ha.

John se musel zastavit u křižovatky a během čekání na to, až světlo zezelená, se pohupoval na patách. Býval by radši, kdyby si byl jistý, na čem je.

Vlastně ne, on věděl, na čem je. Byl na Sherlocka _maximálně naštvaný_ a odstěhovat se byla dost pravděpodobná možnost, protože v tuhle chvíli nevěděl, jestli někdy _přestane_ být na Sherlocka maximálně naštvaný.

Přešel silnici a pomyslel si, že Sherlock by věděl _přesně_, kolikrát se na patách zhoupnul.

A to byl jeho problém. Ne že by ho Sherlock aktivně přitahoval. Ale ona myšlenka tu byla vždycky, na pozadí jeho mysli: _Co by udělal Sherlock? Co by si o tomhle myslel? Vsadím se, že Sherlock by to prohlédl. Nerozumím tomu ani za mák, jak by si s tím poradil Sherlock? Ví o tomhle vůbec Sherlock, měl bych mu to pustit na DVDčku. Co je sakra tohle, to povím Sherlockovi, až se vrátí domů!_

V jeho světě nyní existovalo místo nesoucí Sherlockův obrys a jeho překvapilo, když si uvědomil, že tak docela neví, co by dělal, kdyby se to místo uprázdnilo. John uznával, že tohle je nejspíš neobvyklý druh náklonnosti vzhledem k tomu, že toho muže zná jen několik měsíců. Byl to už nějaký ten rok, co John viděl _My Fair Lady_ (i když Sherlock se na to onehdy díval, pokud mohl soudit podle obalu od DVD v obýváku), ale pokud si profesor Higgins zvykl na tvář Elizy Doolittleové, pak si on zvykl na Sherlocka Holmese s veškerým jeho podivínstvím i genialitou. Uvažoval, zda by se jeho zvyknutí na svého spolubydlícího někdy mohlo, kdyby se tomu dal dostatek času, změnit v něco jiného, ačkoli kdybychom se držely té paralely s filmem s Audrey Hepburnovou, konec by vypadal tak, že by na něj Sherlock křičel, ať mu přinese mobil namísto pantoflí.

Ne, pomyslel si John, když zabočil na Baker Street, věděl, že by mu nevadilo, kdyby zjistil, že je gay (vadilo by mu, že by to musel říct Harry, ta by mu to dala sežrat), a vlastně by mu nevadilo, kdyby byl gay kvůli Sherlocku Holmesovi. Nakonec. Časem. Ale Sherlockovo chování, jako by to pro něho bylo tak jednoduché, jako kdyby jediné, o co mu jde, byla _okamžitá_ rychlovka a k čertu s tím druhým člověkem – _to_ Johna odradilo.

Ale i přes to přese všechno uvažoval, jestli by nebyla hloupá, vzteklá, _impulzivní_ chyba, kdyby odešel. Tváří v tvář reálnosti té možnosti si John najednou nedovedl představit, kde jinde by byl radši, se šíleným Sherlockem nebo bez něj.

Ale.

K Sherlockovi se nastěhoval prakticky na základě impulzivního rozhodnutí. Bylo jen příhodné, aby odešel stejným způsobem.

Takže není co řešit.

John se zhluboka nadechl a odemkl dveře k 221B. Rozhodně vykráčel do schodů a do obýváku. Sherlock si hověl v křesle čelem ke dveřím a vypadal ve všech směrech tak, jako by na Johna už _čekal_, s prsty jakoby nic složenými do stříšky pod bradou.

Ten pohled Johna popudil, a popuzenost byla dobrá. Pomáhala. Takhle nezakolísá.

„Sherlocku," začal, „já-"

„Johne, asi tě bude zajímat, že jsem zasnoubený."

„Mám toho dost a nedovolím, abys mě přerušoval, sklapni, prosím tě, pro jednou – _cos to říkal_?"

„Slyšels. Jsem zasnoubený."

„_Ty?_"

„Za osobního asistenta Charlese Milvertona."

„Charlese Milvertona…? Dobrý bože, Sherlocku, prosím řekni, že to není kvůli případu?"

„Potřeboval jsem informace."

John svěsil ramena. „Nemyslíš, že už zacházíš trochu moc daleko?"

„Uznávám, že to bylo nečekané, ale byl to nezbytný krok. Kromě toho právně to nebude _manželství_. Myslím, že správný termín zní ‚registrované partnerství'. Samozřejmě ale až k tomu zajít nehodlám. Co? Nekoukej tak na mě, Johne, copak _myslíš_, že jsem typ na ženění?"

„Takže zkrátka jenom tak? Nějaký chudák si myslí, že si ho vezmeš – jeho, správně, když mluvíš o registrovaném partnerství, tak je to on, že? – dobrý bože, a co hodláš udělat, zdejchnout se?" John se zahleděl na strop, ale tam nenašel žádné odpovědi. „To je _bezcitný_, Sherlocku, dokonce i na tebe."

„Nikdy mě nepřestane ohromovat, kolik starostí si dokážeš dělat o lidi, které ani neznáš."

„Tomu se říká normální lidský soucit, Sherlocku!"

„Bude v pořádku. Je pořád zamilovaný do svého bývalého přítele a jeho bývalý je stále zamilovaný do něj – pokud nejsou příliš hloupí, tak na to nakonec přijdou."

„A jak si můžeš být tak jistý? Ne, ne já nechci slyšet, jak sis to vydedukoval. Nechci ani slyšet, jak k tomu došlo." A bylo to tady. V Johnově hlavě to pomalu secvaklo, jako pompézní soukolí hodinového stroje. Zíral na Sherlocka. _Ne_. „To. To snad. Já z celého srdce a upřímně doufám, že to nemá co dělat s… s…"

Sherlock sklonil hlavu. „Vyšel jsem ze cviku. Byl to už nějaký čas, co jsem musel" – zašklebil se – „_mít románek_ s kýmkoliv."

„Byl to nácvik."

„Když to chceš říct takhle, tak ano."

„Tys _nacvičoval_. Na _mně_."

„A na kom jsem to měl cvičit – na _Andersonovi_?"

„To všechno – bože, tys nebyl ani opilej, že ne? Všechno to byl zasranej _nácvik_?"

„Jsi naštvaný, protože jsem na tobě nacvičoval? Nebo protože jsem na tobě nacvičoval a _nemyslel to vážně_?"

„Jsem naštvanej, že jsi to vůbec udělal. Chystal jsem se ti říct, že se stěhuju pryč, protože mě _obtěžuješ_, což mi připadalo jako dost pádný důvod, jakkoli mám ten byt rád, a teď mi tu říkáš, žes mě přiměl zpochybňovat moji zatracenou sexualitu jen kvůli jednomu z tvých zpropadených případů, no, myslím, že to je dokonce ještě lepší důvod k odchodu." John udělal krok vzad. Už o tom nehodlal ani přemýšlet. Půjde rovnou do své ložnice, zapakuje si tašky a vyjde ze dveří.

„Pomůže ti nějak, když ti řeknu, že není nikdo, na kom bych byl nacvičoval raději?"

John se zhoupl zpátky v půli kroku, protože si nemohl pomoct. Jeho nervy – už tak nebezpečně napjaté – se chopily otěží a jemu bouchly saze. Byl by Sherlocka praštil, jen kdyby mu muž zavdal záminku – třeba kdyby vstal nebo něco takového. „To mi má pomoct? Protože šmajchlovat se s Andersonem by se ti líbilo míň?"

„Johne." Sherlock začínal mít nepohodlný, uštvaný výraz, spíš jako malé dítě zapírající, když ho při něčem nachytali, nebo jako někdo, kdo zjišťuje, jaké to je být násilím nucen pozřít šťávu z citronu. A taky začal mluvit k Johnovým kolenům. „Řekl jsem ti, že jsem zcela oddaný své práci. To jsem pořád. Ale kdybych měl být s kýmkoli nevěrný, bylo by to s tebou."


	17. Kapitola 17

Nastalo dlouhé ticho, jež obsahovalo mraky možností. Pokud jste věřili na paralelní vesmíry, které se odštěpí, kdykoli by se věci mohly ubírat různými směry, pak se jich zrodila spousta v onom okamžiku, kdy odtamtud mohl John vykráčet bez jediného dalšího slova, nebo to Sherlock mohl vzít zpátky, nebo ti dva mohli znovu skončit přimáčknutí na knihovnu líbajíce se, jako kdyby dýchání nebylo potřeba, nebo prostě mohli oba promluvit ve stejnou chvíli…

„Tak. Řekl jsem to. Jsi šťastný?"

„A co, teď mám jako být šťastný?"

Zlostně na sebe hleděli, John se vším svým oprávněným hněvem ukřivděného, a Sherlock pobouřeně, jako kdyby to všechno nějak byla Johnova chyba. Pokračovali v zírání, jako by to byla soutěž, a John si pomyslel, že to je celý Sherlock, dětinský a _nevrlý_, pustit se do hry ne-ty-se-odvrátíš-první-ať-se-propadnu-jestli-ne. Potom, o pár sekund příliš pozdě, si uvědomil, že ji _hraje taky_. To pomyšlení mu připadalo neúnosně přiblblé. A pak se začal smát. Nemohl si pomoct. Začalo to jako přidušené chichotání, které se ze všech sil snažil zadržet, a nakonec vybuchl opravdovým smíchem, který by nedovedl zadržet, ani kdyby chtěl. Ke svému nekonečnému překvapení zjistil, že se k němu Sherlock přidává.

Bylo to směšné a Johnovi to nepřipomínalo nic tak silně, jako onu první noc, kdy se honili za taxíkem snad přes polovinu Londýna a skončili rozesmátí v chodbě, opojení adrenalinem a dávkou endorfinů ze všeho toho běhání. Byl to dobrý smích, i když pro Johna bylo velkou neznámou, _proč_ se Sherlock chechtá společně s ním, s vráskami kolem očí a smíchem jako hlubokým, dunícím přívalem veselí.

„Mluvil jsem vážně," řekl Johnovi, když konečně přestali, a on se dal dohromady dost na to, aby zněl seriózně. Ale vypadal, jako by se mu ulevilo, jako kdyby to nejhorší měl už za sebou.

„No, já jsem taky myslel vážně to, co jsem řekl." John zkřížil paže na hrudi při vzpomínce na to, že by měl být naštvaný, ale tak nějak se mu nedařilo ten pocit znovu přivolat. Musel se spokojit s tím, že bude dopálený.

„Snad mi pořád nevyhrožuješ tím, že se odstěhuješ?"

O tom John musel zapřemýšlet. „Ne. Myslím, že to s tebou můžu ještě chvilku vydržet. Ale stejně si myslím, že jsi ohavná lidská bytost. Si piš, že jsem na tebe pořád naštvanej."

„Aspoň že máme jasno. Dobrá." Sherlock vstal a vymanil se z hloubi křesla. „A teď pojď, potřebuju tě. Jdeme do Milvertonova domu."

„Prostě jenom tak, Sherlocku?"

„Nějaký problém?" Sherlock vypadal dokonale vyvedený z míry.

„_Prostě jen tak_?"

„Potřebuji lupiče, Johne."

„Ty se hodláš – lup – co to – _připadám_ ti snad jako lupič?" John rozpažil, dávaje na odiv Exponát A: MUDr. John H. Watson, _nikoli_ lupič.

„No, vlastně spíš jako hokynář, což je jedině dobře." Sherlock už si oblékal kabát. „A nechystám se tě tam poslat samotného – já budu dělat to skutečné vloupání. Jestli ti to nějak pomůže. Potřebuji někoho, kdo bude hlídat. A rád bych měl společnost."

„To neudělám."

„Prosím, Johne."

„Ne."

„Apeluji na ten ‚normální lidský soucit', na který jsi tak pyšný. Lady Brackenwellová má dvě malé děti. Pomysli na to, jaké to pro ně bude, bude-li otec špatně reagovat na ty fotky, až je vydají."

„Já myslel, žes jí řekl, aby se o záležitosti na své straně postarala."

„Žena jako ona a řídit se mojí radou? O tom silně pochybuji. Pokud to udělala, ty nejhorší části vynechala. Nemá zdravého rozumu, co by se za nehet vešlo. A pokud ano, byl by to velmi malý nehet. Nejspíš dětský." Sherlock nakrčil nos znechucením nad sentimentálním založením mysli normálního člověka. „A má na starosti charity, co přispívají na spousty sirotků v zemích třetího světa. S tak pošpiněnou pověstí už nedostane jediný další příspěvek. Mysli na ty děti, Johne."

„Nebudu ti pomáhat porušovat zákon, Sherlocku."

„I když je to morálně ospravedlnitelné? S jistotou můžu říct, že je Charles Milverton jedním z nejvíc zavrženíhodných mužů v Londýně. Chladnokrevně, systematicky plánuje vydírání, udeří tehdy, kdy může napáchat největší škodu, a svoje oběti vykrvácí do poslední kapky. Pravda, nikdy nezacílil na nikoho _nevinného_, to by to ve svých podnicích nikdy nedotáhl tak daleko, ale necítí žádné výčitky svědomí, když chodí a ničí druhým lidem životy. V podstatě ty peníze ani nepotřebuje. Dělá to ryze jen pro zábavu."

„Proč mi to zní povědomě?"

„Předtím jsem opravdu mluvil vážně."

„A to mám být co, _vděčný_ dost na to, abych ti pomohl při vloupání?" John naskočil na tuhle další vlnu hádky se Sherlockem. Odmítal po sobě nechat šlapat. Nebo se nechat zmást tak, že všechno odsouhlasí.

„Myslel jsem, že budeš polichocen." Jeho spolubydlící vážně zvládl vypadat ublíženě.

„Tak, abych spáchal vloupačku? To si snad děláš srandu. A jak vůbec čekáš, že ti budu věřit? Po tom, tom _představení_, cos tu celý týden hrál?"

Sherlock udělal grimasu, jako kdyby sbíral odvahu k udělání něčeho, co by mnohem raději _nedělal_. Než se John mohl pokusit uhádnout, co se odehrává v hlavě jeho spolubydlícího, překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi, položil Johnovi z každé strany ruku na tvář, a zatímco ho tak držel na místě, políbil ho pevně a rychle na ústa.

„Tak," řekl doktorovi, který stále ještě šokovaně mrkal. „To bylo za mě. Jenom za mě. Žádná lest – ačkoli klidně připustím, že jsem to udělal jenom proto, že se tě snažím přesvědčit k pomoci s vloupáním do domu Charlese Milvertona, což ovšem neznamená, že je to _jediný_ důvod, proč jsem to udělal, protože dělat to se mi líbilo, ale mám vynikající sebekontrolu, která by mi byla za jakýchkoli jiných okolností zabránila něco takového udělat. A lituji toho. Zkusil jsem se omluvit. Snídaní. Ani já jsem to nečekal." Pokud je možné, aby Sherlock Holmes blábolil, tak blábolil zrovna teď. John si všiml, jak se oklikou vyhýbá pronesení slova ‚polibek', jako kdyby ho pálilo. „Tady máš celou pravdu, Johne, pokud jsi tohle chtěl."

John se na Sherlocka okamžik díval, na ten bolestně upřímný výraz jeho tváře. Byl skoro k politování. Pomyslel si, že by měl alespoň projevit… účast. Ale vybavilo se mu, jaké byly poslední dny, a rozhodl se, že účastný není, _ani za mák_. Ve skutečnosti byl pořád ještě výjimečně naštvaný, i když už neměl nutkání vyběhnout z 221B a veškeré své pozemské statky si vzít s sebou. O své vlastní vůli a naprosto jistý tím, že ví, co dělá, se odtáhl od Sherlocka – pořád ho ještě nepustil – zaťal pravou ruku v pěst a dal detektivovi ránu do čelisti.

„Tohle bylo za mě," řekl. „Ne že bych z toho byl odvázanej."

Sherlock se opatrně dotkl své tváře. „Mohls praštit silněji."

„Já vím."

„Teď už půjdeš?"

„Ty jsi neuvěřitelnej, Sherlocku."

„Tak?"

John stiskl rty do tenké linky, když zvažoval svoje možnosti. Na škále památných vnitřních zápasů se tenhle nacházel skoro na úrovni Hamleta, nebo možná dokonce Jeana Valjeana. Nebo možná ne, protože odpověď byla zcela očividná, problém byl pouze to připustit.

„Ále, no _dobře_."

„Výtečně. Díky, že s sebou vezmeš svůj Browning. Dovolil jsem si ho nabít."


	18. Kapitola 18

Tohle bude případ pro jeho blog.

John Watson si vyšetřil okamžik, aby se zpětně ohlédl na svůj život, a rozhodl že, ano, tohle byla jedna z nejpodivnějších věcí, jaké zažil, dokonce i vedle té noci všech těch podivuhodných světel v Afghánistánu. Prošel si tu situaci ještě jednou, aby viděl, jestli se to nějak zlepší.

Seděl na zadním sedadle taxíku se Sherlockem Holmesem. (Na tom nebylo nic divného, to dělal už mnohokrát).

Sherlockem Holmesem, který je – a znovu si musel ten seznam projít, aby měl jistotu, že nic nezapomněl – muž, bývalý kuřák a drogový závislák, doznaný sociopat, jediný detektivní konzultant na světě, a bez zájmu o ženy i muže, neboť má náročný, komplikovaný a výlučný vztah se svojí prací. (Nepochybně velmi neobvyklé, ale na to všechno si tak nějak už zvykl.)

Sherlockem Holmesem, který, neovlivněn ani alkoholem ani žádnými drogami, se právě dostal tak blízko k vyznání nehynoucí lásky k Johnu Watsonovi, že blíž se mu to nejspíš už nepovede.

Sherlockem Holmesem, který mu právě dal jeho druhou teplou pusu v životě, přičemž byl odpovědný i za tu první, ale tentokrát to myslel vážně.

Sherlockem Holmesem, od kterého se zatím nehodlal odstěhovat, protože věci jako přátelství a dokázat se společně zasmát, mají větší váhu než vztek kvůli tomu, že byl využitý jako příhodný pokusný králík pro trénink svádění. (John měl pocit, že by bylo záhodno přezkoumat svoje priority.)

Sherlockem Holmesem, kterému i po tom všem hodlal pomoct spáchat morálně ospravedlnitelné, ale pořád značně nelegální vloupání, a z kterého se pokoušel vymámit víc informací o řečeném vloupání, aniž by přitom řekl cokoli inkriminujícího, na co by si taxikář mohl později vzpomenout.

Ano, zasloužilo si to přívlastek ‚podivné', dokonce i pro člověka, jehož standardy byly posunuty tím, že se musel vyhnout zavařovačce plné slizkých, chlupatých věcí (_„Bezoáry, copak vám je nemají na medicíně ukázat?" „Ano, ale ne jako něco, na co si dát bacha, zatímco hledám něco k snídani!"_), když ráno sáhl pro džem. John neuvažoval, zda to není jen sen, ale uvažoval nad tím, jak se z tohohle dostat, až konečně přijde zase k rozumu, nebo pokud je nedej bože chytí.

Důkladněji zváženo, tohle _nebude_ případ pro jeho blog, pokud si tedy nezaloží nějaký nový, anonymní, něco jako _Deník bytového zloděje středního věku_ nebo _Tam a zase zpátky: Protizákonné dobrodružství v novodobém Londýně._

„Ehm, Sherlocku?"

Muž ho ignoroval, tak jako ho ignoroval až doposud po celou jízdu taxíkem: jeho pozornost zůstávala upřená ke zjevně fascinujícímu výhledu na londýnské ulice tak, jak je lze vidět z okénka obyčejného taxi. John odolal nutkání natáhnout se a šťouchnout do něho.

„Sherlocku?"

„Ano, musí to být dnes v noci."

„Promiň, cože?"

„Bylo očividné, na co se zeptáš. A musí to být dnes v noci, protože dům bude prázdný, jelikož obyvatelé budou příhodně zaměstnaní na opačné straně města. Mám bezpečnostní kódy a kopie klíčů a vím, jak se vlámat do sejfu, dokonce i do _starožitného_ sejfu, takže není důvod to odkládat."

John se nervózně podíval po řidiči, ale nevypadalo to, že by je poslouchal. Alespoň doufal, že ne. Nicméně Sherlock nevypadal, že by ho to trápilo.

„A ačkoli bych dokázal ve své malé lsti pokračovat," mluvil dál, „nemělo by to už žádný praktický účel, a jestli budu muset přetrpět další z těch _konverzací_, dost možná někoho zabiju, nejspíš sebe." Ve skle okénka mohl John vidět obličej, jaký Sherlock udělal. „Neumíš si tyhle _konverzace_ ani představit. Skoro jsem znovu začal kouřit."

„Aha." John pomyslel na to, že by měl poukázat na fakt, že kouření by se bývalo rovnalo sebevraždě – pomalé, zdlouhavé sebevraždě zahrnující léta barvité škály chorob – ale rozhodl, že to jízlivé odseknutí, co by nevyhnutelně následovalo, slyšet nepotřebuje. „Takže to kvůli nim ses díval na všechny ty filmy? Kvůli těm konverzacím?"

Koutek Sherlockových úst se zvedl do polovičního úsměvu. „Aspoň že ty nejsi úplně beznadějný. Pochybuju, že můj ‚snoubenec' – bylo tam slyšet ten oboustranný otazník – „by dosáhl tohoto bolestně zřejmého závěru, i kdyby dostal na pomoc přesnou mapku a štafle. Nemáš ponětí, jaké je štěstí, že máš stejné křestní jméno."

„Já – é – myslím, že to ponětí nechci mít i nadále, díky, jestli nemáš nic proti."

„Nejsi ani trošku zvědavý?" Ten tón byl škádlivý, pobavený i škodolibý současně.

John stiskl rty. Možná že byl. Ale bylo to oním morbidním způsobem, jakým mají lidé rádi šťavnatý skandál (_Ne, to vážně _udělal_, ach bože, to je příšerné – a co se dělo dál?)_, a vzhledem k tomu, k čemu zjevně směřoval Sherlockův „nácvik", se rozhodl, že dozvědět se to by ohrozilo jeho vývoj coby spokojené, vyrovnané osobnosti. Jedním důvodem bylo, že vyprávění by mu do hlavy nasadilo obrázky, jež by John nemohl označit jinak než jako další imaginární porno obsahující Sherlocka, nebo jeho předvoj. Dalším důvodem – a Johna překvapilo, když si uvědomil, že mu to vadí – bylo, že by šlo o imaginární porno, v němž by byl Sherlock _s někým jiným_. „Ne-e."

„Hmm." Sherlock začal znovu věnovat veškerou pozornost okénku a promluvil trochu hlasitěji, aby oslovil taxikáře. „Tady zastavte, prosím! Odsud půjdeme pěšky, Johne. Budeš tak hodný a zaplatíš tomu muži?"

Když přepočítal jízdné, pospíšil John za Sherlockem. Byli v zámožné čtvrti, kde měly domy příjemnou architekturu, velké zahrady a pět ložnic, a na chodnících nebylo moc lidí. Znenadání se cítil velmi nápadný a nekrytý.

„My to děláme," řekl, zatímco doběhl svého spolubydlícího. „My to vážně děláme."

„Ano, děláme. Často jsem uvažoval, jaké by to bylo, kdybych obrátil svou mysl ke zločinu, a měl jsem dojem, že by ze mě byl velice úspěšný zločinec. Dnes v noci to zjistíme, ha?"

John ztichl při představě Sherlocka Holmese, zločineckého konzultanta. Svět by byl o dost děsivějším místem. „Díky bohu za to, žes necítil potřebu experimentovat."

„Věř mi, byl jsem v pokušení. Ale tak nějak mi to nepřipadalo fér. Viděls, jak pracuje Lestrade se svým týmem. Těžko by bylo fér, kdyby stanuli proti někomu skutečně geniálnímu."

„Dobře. A já doufal, že snad kdesi v sobě máš špetku svědomí."

Sherlock nepohodil hlavou, ale spíš ji prudce, pohrdavě naklonil. „_Ale jdi_."

„Přiznám se, že jsem zvědavý, jak jsi na tohle přišel."

„Překvapilo by tě, že to byl záložní plán?"

„Jo?"

„Ano. Doufal jsem, že tam vejdu, vezmu si dokumenty a odejdu. Samozřejmě s patřičnými příkrasami, zas tak prosté by to nebylo. Měl jsem připravenou alternativu, což bylo jedině dobře, protože ta bezpečnostní opatření jsem nečekal. Když jsem si zjišťoval informace o Charlesi Milvertonovi, dozvěděl jsem se, že zaměstnává jistého Johna Smithe Willoughbyho, a zjistit všechno o _něm_ bylo žalostně jednoduché." Sherlock si odfrkl. „Facebook. A Twitter. Bylo tam všechno, fotky, historie zaměstnání, sexuální orientace, jeho názor na snídani… Skoro jsem nepotřeboval přemýšlet, dodal mi všechno." Kývl na pozdrav kolemjdoucí ženě venčící psa. John, připomínaje si, že lidé si vás spíš zapamatují, působíte-li na pohled nervózně, se přinutil k témuž.

„Věděl jsem, že ho můžu využít." Sherlock pokračoval, když byla žena i se svým (velikánským, obrovským, _gigantickým_) vlčákem bezpečně daleko od nich. „Ale potřeboval jsem víc než jen rychlý pohled na jeho klíče a muž jako on by se neotevřel cizinci, navzdory zveřejňování věcí na síti, kde je může vidět celý svět. Nicméně tu byla možnost romantického vztahu, tam jsem šel najisto. Nedávno se rozešel s přítelem a po celém internetu rozséval smutné, sentimentální žvásty. Dalo se očekávat, že bude hledat něco na svůj splín. A tak jsem se zastavil v Milvertonově domě-"

„Počkat, to ses tam jen tak objevil?"

„No, _já_ ne. To Stephen Escott." Usmál se na Johna. Nic _neudělal_, byla to jen nepatrná změna ve výrazu, ale z ničeho nic už to nebyl Sherlock Holmes, s kým kráčel ulicí. Byl to někdo milejší, víc otevřený, _obyčejnější_, i když v očích měl nebezpečný náznak darebáctví. Tenhle zážitek přišel Johnovi trochu znepokojující.

„Už jsem ho dřív použil," řekl Sherlock a jeho rysy přeskočily opět do normálu, „i když nikdy v takovém rozsahu. Věděl jsem, že neprojdu, pokud budu předstírat, že jsem novinář nebo fotograf, ne u Milvertona, a sbírka na charitu by mi nepomohla. Tak jsem si vypůjčil nářadí a dodávku od Angelova kamaráda, který mi dluží laskavost, a z Escotta se stal instalatér. O mých dalších přípravách už víš.

„Poprvé jsem se tam ukázal s předstíráním, že jsem zabloudil, a ucpal jsem odtok v kuchyni, poté co jsem se ujistil, že budu dostatečně zapamatovatelný na to, aby mi pak zavolal kvůli jeho opravě. Pak jsem Willoughbyho pozval na večeři a abych tě ušetřil detailů, strávil jsem noc u něho v bytě a odtud jsem získal všechno, co jsem potřeboval."

„Tys. Strávil noc. U něho v bytě." John se snažil nepředstavovat si, k čemu tam možná došlo. Snažil se _opravdu tvrdě_.

„K ničemu nedošlo." Hlas měl dostatečně klidný, ale promluvil trošku příliš rychle, téměř obrannou rychlostí. „Měl bys vědět, že to se může stát, strávil jsi noc u Sarah, nebo snad ne? Ani jsem nenechal věci zajít tak daleko, jak jsem plánoval – místo toho jsem udělal snídani. A za svou snahu jsem byl požádán o ruku."

„Fajn. A, ehm, to ti vůbec nevadí, že je v tom namočený další člověk? Skutečný člověk se skutečnými city, kterého velice raní to, cos udělal? Mně to vadí, a to jsem ani nic neprovedl."

Sherlock netrpělivě mávl rukou v rukavici. „Řekl jsem ti, že bude v pořádku! Nebo se přes to přenese. Ale touhle dobou si nejspíš uvědomil, že žádost o ruku byla úžasná hloupost, a lituje toho, protože je dost pravděpodobné, že Escotta to, co udělal, odstraší. Což je přesně to, co se Escottovi stane. Může ti to vadit za nás za oba, jestli chceš, protože já rozhodně nedovolím, aby to vadilo _mně_." Sherlock se zastavil před velkým, vkusně rozvrženým domem, kde v malé předzahrádce rostly dva stromy. „Ocenil bych, kdyby sis s tím nedělal starosti, dokud s tím tady nebudeme hotovi. Tohle je Milvertonův dům. Použijeme zadní vchod."

John šel za Sherlockem cestou, která vedla do rozlehlejší soukromé zahrady za domem. Trápila ho ještě jedna věc, která neměla s city toho ubohého chlapíka – Willoughbyho? – nic společného.

„Nebude mít podezření?" zeptal se, když se skrčil po boku Sherlocka vedle působivého exempláře sestříhaného křoví, které je drželo mimo výhled domu. „Chci říct, že přijde k novému příteli za, na rovinu, docela divných okolností v domě svého šéfa, a pak jeho šéfa vykradou?"

„Řekl jsem ti, že má IQ tykve. Tumáš, tohle si navleč."

Sherlock mu podal cosi měkkého, vlněného a černého, aspoň v tomhle světle. Johnovi chvilku trvalo, než poznal, co to je.

„_Kukla_?" _Kristova noho!_

„Dělej, co je ti libo," řekl Sherlock a vytáhl z kapsy kabátu ještě jednu. „Ale jsou tam bezpečnostní kamery, a pokud tě podle nahrávky pozná někdo ze Scotland Yardu – Milverton to bude muset nahlásit – nebude třeba génia, aby si uvědomili, že jsem do toho zapojený. Opravdu se mi nechce jít do vězení za tak nicotnou věc jako vloupání." Přetáhl si svou kuklu přes hlavu a jeho modro-šedo-zelené oči se na Johna zadívaly skrz otvory, naprosto rozpoznatelné, alespoň na tuhle vzdálenost. „I když by to byla neuvěřitelná ironie, kdybychom spolu my dva skončili v cele, nemyslíš?" Pletený materiál ztlumil jeho hlas, ale navzdory tomu dokázal John v jeho tónu rozpoznat úsměv.

„K čertu s tím." John si tu věc natáhl. „Pokud s tebou skončím v cele, tak tě _zabiju_, je ti to jasný?"


	19. Kapitola 19

Charles Milverton byl drobný mužík baculatější postavy okolo padesátky, který měl sklony lidem připomínat hraběte z Emsworthu z příběhů P. G. Woodehouse. Měl přesně ten správný vzhled k tomu, aby vlídně mžoural na svět a byl roztomile roztržitý.

Z čehož neměl ve zvyku ani jedno.

John Willoughby hvízdl skrz zuby. Trocha toho vlídného mžourání by se mu hodila. Nebo pořádný drink. Nebo aby si pan Milverton zázračně nepovšiml toho, že jim dodali nesprávný druh šampaňského. John hodil ustaraným pohledem do místa, kde jeho šéf vítal hosty vřelým potřesením ruky, přátelským úsměvem a hodnotícím pohledem, jenž vynesl okamžitý rozsudek nad jejich šaty a šperky. Nechystal se zeptat, jestli panu Milvertonovi ta věc s pitím nevadí, protože by mu to _vadilo_, takže jeho největší naděje spočívala v tom, že to jeho šéf nezjistí. Všechno to bylo velice stresující.

Všechno bylo ještě mnohem víc stresující kvůli tomu, že se mu Stephen celý den neozval. Ani jedna textovka. John si začínal myslet, že možná udělal chybu, když celou tu záležitost s ‚Vezmi si mě' neobrátil v žert. Ne že by litoval toho, že Stephenu Escottovi navrhl, aby se s ním oženil. Vyhlídka na manželství (a dobrý sex, ačkoli ne nezbytně – a raději ne – v tomto pořadí) se mu docela líbila, ale v průběhu dne, zatímco naháněl dodavatele občerstvení a na poslední chvíli dělal změny v seznamu hostů, ho napadlo, že klidně může být možné, že Stephen to necítí stejně.

A mlčení znamenající ‚ano'? Bože, kde přišel na _tenhle_ dětinský nápad? Pokud Stephena neodstrašila sama žádost o ruku, pak to mohl dokázat fakt, že byl o ruku požádán blbem s mentalitou předškolního děcka.

John Stephenovi nezavolal sám, protože, no, stalo se dost věcí. Drobností, to ano, ale děly se nepřetržitě a nezastavitelně už od chvíle, co si uvědomil, jaká byla to, co udělal, pitomost, zatímco šel a hodil do sebe zbytek snídaně. Mezi jednou drobnou naléhavou krizí a tou další měl pro sebe sotva jeden okamžik klidu, a když ho měl, trvalo mu příliš dlouho rozhodnout se, zda by zavolání bylo považováno za vlezlé a zoufalé, nebo zda by místo toho neměl radši poslat textovku, a tak nakonec ani nezavolal, ani neposlal zprávu. (Kromě zavolání dodavatelům. A květinářství. A do hotelu. A zprávy řidiči. Ale to bylo něco jiného, to bylo snadné, byla to _práce_.)

Teď však šlo všechno dostatečně hladce (_s výjimkou šampaňského, prosím, bože, ať si pan Milverton toho šampaňského nevšimne, ať prosím celý večer zůstane u perlivé vody, děkuji ti, Ježíši_) a John rozhodl, že je to teď nebo nikdy. Tentokrát to myslel vážně. Zavolá Stephenovi, protože je zcela v pořádku telefonovat člověku, s nímž můžete a nemusíte být zasnoubení. Vlastně to byla slušnost, vzhledem k tomu, že ve věcech neměli tak docela jasno. A udělá to, že se… ne, nebude se omlouvat, omluva by naznačovala, že to bere zpátky, _nechtěl_ to vzít zpátky, ne že by nechtěl být se Stephenem zasnoubený, ale omluví se za to, že muže postavil do obtížné pozice. Protože bylo hrozně nefér to komukoli vnucovat, tedy nabídku manželství, obzvlášť pak, když zrovna uvařil snídani s kocovinou. Dost možná měl sám kocovinu, a proto ho požádal. Bylo by naprosto v pořádku, kdyby se Stephen rozhodl, že si nechce vzít jeho, Johna Willoughbyho, ne že by si on, John Willoughby, nechtěl vzít jeho, Stephena Escotta, ale _nemusel_, ne teď hned, přežil by to, tedy, doufal, že Stephen se s ním taky chce oženit, ale žádný nátlak a tak podobně. Hm. Je to v pohodě. Cokoli si Stephen přeje. A možná by mu to John mohl vynahradit kávou. Nebo něčím. Hm.

Ano, to znělo dost jasně. Dobře. Teď nebo nikdy, ne? Dobře.

John se ukryl za vhodně umístěnou palmu v květináči, zatímco se hosté usazovali k večeři, a palcem stiskl tlačítka, která hovor uskuteční. (Tedy, ano, znal Stephenovo číslo nazpaměť, a ne, vůbec to nebylo divné, telefonní čísla si pamatoval, opravdu.)

Čekal.

Stephen to nezvedal. Pro to mohl mít mraky dobrých důvodů, ale _on to nezvedal_.

„Děje se něco, Johne?"

John Willoughby málem vyletěl z kůže. „Á, ne, pane Milvertone, vůbec nic," řekl překotně, obrátil se tváří ke svému šéfovi a trochu zažongloval rukama, jak se snažil neupustit telefon.

„Dobře." Pan Milverton upil ze své sklenice a zamračil se, jako by to nebylo to, co očekával. John sebou v duchu škubnul, přestože věděl, věděl, on _věděl_, že je to správný druh vody, protože to by zcela odpovídalo povaze jeho šéfa, kdyby se rozhodl, že celou dobu chtěl něco jiného. Nicméně pan Milverton se jal říct něco, co bylo pro Johnovy rozdrásané nervy mnohem víc znepokojující. „Potřebuji něco z domu. Zaměstnejte hosty, zatímco se pro to vrátím."

„_Pane?_"

„Slyšel jste, Johne. Čekám, že se vrátím na svůj proslov."

„Ale _jak_-?"

„Na něco přijdete. Za co jiného vás platím? Teď mi zavolejte auto, nebo je to taky nad vaše schopnosti?"


	20. Kapitola 20

John Watson už začínal věřit tomu, že jim to projde.

Ne že by skutečně vážně trval na tom, že je chytí. To bylo nezdravé chování, a pokud jste strávili příliš mnoho času myšlenkami tohoto druhu, hrozilo, že skončíte na koberci tváří dolů s rukama za hlavou, kvíleje, že vás k tomu přinutil váš spolubydlící. Nicméně tu možnost vzal na vědomí se závažností, jakou si zasloužila – jen proto, že byl realista – ale možnost toho, že budou policii muset vysvětlovat, co dělali, navlečení do silně podezřelých kukel, v cizím domě uprostřed noci, se zdála rychle klesat.

Do domu se dostali skandálně snadno – Sherlock ani netápal ohledně klíčů (_„Jednoduchá otázka provedení zámku a škrábanců na těch původních"_). Neměl ani žádné obtíže s vypnutím poplašného systému (_„Směšně jednoduchý a zapamatovatelný kód, nechápu, proč se vůbec obtěžovali"_). A teď mu John držel baterku, zatímco detektivní konzultant pracoval na otevření sejfu za pomoci sady planžet, ruční vrtačky, krátkého páčidla a stetoskopu (John měl silné podezření, že je jeho). Trvalo to velice krátký časový úsek, a jakmile bude Sherlock hotov, zbývá akorát vytáhnout ze sejfu harddisk, vykráčet z domu a zamknout za sebou dveře.

Tahle věc s vloupáním začínala vypadat snadněji, než očekával.

„Johne, drž to klidně, prosím. Teď pět centimetrů doleva, a skloň trochu úhel, trochu víc, to je fajn, děkuji," řekl Sherlock, nezvedaje oči od práce. „Díky bohu, že jsi tu. Nevím, co bych si bez tebe počal. Možná bych ji nakonec musel držet v zubech."

„Něco bys už vymyslel."

„Ale ano, jenže tohle je větší zábava."

„Bude to trvat ještě dlouho?"

„Trpělivost je ctnost."

„Mhm. A ty jsi nám všem zářným příkladem." John vrhnul pohled na okno. Milvertonova kancelář měla výhled na ulici a příjezdovou cestu a skrze záclony se občas mihla přední světla projíždějících aut. John z toho byl nesvůj, ne-li přímo nervózní. „Proč mám ten dojem, že se ctnosti nepočítají, když se vloupáš do domu?"

„Nesmysl. Koukni na Angela: nikdy neprovedl nic horšího než loupež, i když klidně mohl, a se ziskem. Teď tím světlem nehýbej. I když já jsem ta poslední osoba, co by se chtěla hašteřit o morálnosti. Rozhodně ne zrovna teď. Bývala by to byla fascinující studie, kdybych se zrovna nesnažil vlámat do sejfu. Obzvlášť do tohohle sejfu." Prstem v rukavici se dotkl paprskovitě se rozbíhajících disků obkružujících klíčovou dírku té věci. „Vidíš tohle? Zámek na dvojí kombinaci, starý ale efektivní. Vnější kruh je pro písmena, vnitřní pro číslice, a potřebuješ jak slovo, tak i číselný kód, abys tuhle věc otevřel. A navrch ještě klíč. Něco takového jsem nikdy neviděl."

„Ale dokážeš to otevřít?"

„Dojímá mě tvá víra! Zvládnu to. Nemůžu říct, že bych neměl praxi."

Sherlock Holmes, louskáček na sejfy. Ach, dobrý bože. „Myslel jsem, žes doopravdy nic kriminálního neprovedl."

„Uplatnil jsem to. Teď ticho. Snažím se soustředit." Sherlock odložil nástroje na svitek látky, ve kterém je přinesl, a zíral na zámek skrz svoji kuklu, jako kdyby tak do něj mohl provrtat díru. „Možná by bylo snazší," řekl, tiše, takže ho John sotva slyšel, „prostě uhádnout kombinaci."

Na zkoušku otočil vnitřním kruhem. „Tři otočení proti směru hodinových ručiček, potom kombinace po směru následovaná otočením klíče. Klíč je jednoduchý, to je jen o nástrojích, ale ta kombinace, ta kombinace… Johne!"

John spěšně namířil baterku správným směrem. „Promiň, promiň – jenom – jsem myslel, že na příjezdovou cestu zabočovalo auto."

„No, a zabočovalo?"

„Ne, promiň."

„Tak kroť svůj zápal. Takže, Milverton je chytrý, pyšní se tím, nebude to nic typického, nebudou to jeho narozeniny, nebo dívčí jméno matky a jeho rok narození, nebo jeho adresa a telefonní číslo, nic tak jednoduchého, ne s tím, co schovává uvnitř, jsem si jistý, že čeká, že se tam lidi budou pokoušet vlámat a tyhle věci ukrást, bude to něco složitého, něco nezjevného…"

John odtrhl zrak od svého spolubydlícího, opatrný, aby držel světlo tam, kde ho Sherlock chtěl. Ulicí přijíždělo další auto a on doufal, že jenom zpomaluje, protože zabloudilo v neznámé čtvrti.

„První světová válka, pro tu je nadšenec, je jí _posedlý_, proč by jinak měl _tenhle_ sejf, nemluvě o těch dalších pamětihodnostech tady. Tak možná něco spojeného s ní…"

„Sherlocku?"

„Velká válka, Velká válka, arcivévoda Ferdinand zavražděn v červnu 1914" – to doprovázelo zuřivé otáčení kolečky – „ne, to ne, něco jiného…"

„Tamto auto, Sherlocku-"

„Tak potom červenec 1914, Německo vyhlašuje válku… ach, to taky ne…"

„Je tu další auto. A zastavuje před domem."

„Jsem blízko, alespoň to číslo je určitě 1914, tam jsem na správné stopě…"

„Sherlocku, myslím, že to bylo otevření dveří od auta."

„Tak mi hoď tu baterku, podívej se z okna a zjisti to, proč jinak myslíš, že jsem tě vzal s sebou?"

John vykoukl skrze záclony a najednou šlo všechno do háje. „Ježíši, to je _Milverton_."

„_Cože?_ Ten tady nemá být!"

„No, ale je tady, a míří ke vchodovým dveřím a já _doufám_, že máš plán."

„Počkej, už to skoro mám, Británie vyhlašuje válku Německu, srpen 1914… _zatraceně_!"

„Vchází dovnitř, Sherlocku."

„Srpen, August, der August, ne, to by snad neudělal – ó, ta _domýšlivost_, ta naprostá ješitná _domýšlivost_-."

„Sherlocku!"

„_Augustus_, jedna _devět_ jedna _čtyři_… a klíč… _mám tě_!"

Dvířka sejfu se s tichým cvaknutím otevřela. Několik metrů dál chodbou učinily stejnou věc i hlavní domovní dveře.

„Charles _Augustus_ Milverton. Nedokázal tomu odolat. A to má prý být chytrý." Sherlock otevřel sejf úplně dokořán a při pohledu na obsah polohlasně zaklel. John dovedl pochopit proč. Viděl do sejfu přes rameno svého spolubydlícího, a byla to změť papírů, kompaktních disků a flash disků. To, co hledali, bylo podle všeho _někde_ tady, ale pokud mohli soudit podle zvuku přibližujících se kroků, neměli moc času se po tom podívat.

„Budeme muset počkat, až odejde," řekl Sherlock, sebral svou sadu na otevírání sejfů a zavřel dvířka té věci. „Nemyslím, že se zdrží dlouho. Utíká mu jeho vlastní výroční večírek. Šatník?"

Tuhle další ozdobnou starožitnost John okamžitě jako místo úkrytu zamítl. I kdyby se vedle svého spolubydlícího necítil… rozpačitě? neurčitě nesvůj? …býval by se rozpakoval se do té věci se Sherlockem vmáčknout. Kromě toho je pitomost zavírat se ve skříni – to ví každý, kdo četl Letopisy Narnie – a nebudou moct nechat pootevřené dveře, aniž by riskovali, že budou odhaleni. „Závěsy," řekl.

Sherlock vrhnul hodnotící pohled na závěsy dlouhé až po zem. Vypadal, že se chystá nesouhlasit, ale John ho chňapl za předloktí a postrčil ho k oknu s výhledem před dům. A právě včas. Sotva stačili zaskočit za závěsy, když v zámku zachrastil klíč, otočila se klika a do místnosti vkročil Charles Milverton.


	21. Kapitola 21

Milverton rozsvítil.

Skrz mezeru v závěsech John Watson viděl, jak se podezíravě rozhlíží po místnosti a jeho bystrý výraz se podivným způsobem neslučoval s rysy, které by klidně mohly patřit lépe zajištěnému vesnickému knězi. A měl taky plné právo být podezíravý. Sherlock odemkl dveře kanceláře klíčem ze svého kroužku s duplikáty, a pokud bylo Johnovi známo, žádný z nich se neobtěžoval dveře zase zamknout.

Když zběžná kontrola místnosti nic neodhalila, jal se Milverton nakouknout za malou pohovku a pod svůj stůl. Dokonce – a Johnovi asi lze odpustit ten rychle potlačený impulz říct Sherlockovi ‚Já ti to říkal' – prudce otevřel dveře šatníku, aby nahlédl dovnitř, než se usadil do červeného koženého křesla zády k nim.

Vedle Johna se Sherlock mírně posunul, aby taky viděl ven, ramenem se přitiskl na rameno svého spolubydlícího a strana jeho tváře se otřela o vrch Johnovy zakuklené hlavy. Tou dobou Milverton odkudsi vytáhl noviny a zamyšleně jimi listoval. Čas od času se podíval na hodinky nebo vytáhl svůj telefon a dokonce i Johnovi bylo jasné, že na něco čeká a že čeká netrpělivě.

Ať to bylo cokoli, nezahrnovalo to telefonáty, které muž dostával. Jeho mobil několikrát zazvonil, ale pokaždé si zvolil to nezvednout a odmítal hovory podrážděným klepnutím prstů, a když ten dotyčný zkusil pevnou linku, počkal, až to přestane zkoušet, než telefon vyvěsil a nechal ho tak.

Tohle pokračovalo nesnesitelně dlouho. Nakonec si John ke své hrůze všiml, že sejf nechali nedovřený. Jediný pohled ve správném směru Milvertonovi prozradí, že se něco děje. John se rozhodl, že v případě, že by se tohle _stalo_, řekne Sherlockovi, aby ty věci popadl a utíkal, a sám buď Milvertona znehybní, nebo ho omráčí pažbou své pistole. Jedno nebo druhé. I když ta druhá možnost vypadala praktičtější a jakýkoli pocit viny z toho pramenící vždycky mohlo zmírnit přinesení ledu z kuchyně na následnou bouli na hlavě bulvárního sloupkaře.

A právě tehdy si John Watson s jistotou uvědomil, že není stavěný na to být zločincem.

Nakonec Milverton s otráveným povzdechnutím odhodil noviny stranou a vyšel – nebo spíš, pomyslel si John, _vymašíroval_ – z místnosti.

Dlouze vydechnul. „Pak se někam vloupávej a všechny ty věci okolo."

„Myslím," řekl Sherlock, „že chápu, jak se cítíš."

„Tak to tu pojďme skončit." John se chystal rozevřít závěsy, ale než se mu to mohlo podařit, Sherlock ho popadl za ruku.

„Vrátí se," řekl. „Nechal rozsvíceno, nejspíš šel jenom na záchod nebo pro něco k pití. Musíme prostě být" – a John jasně slyšel tu přetékající otrávenost v hlase svého spolubydlícího – „_trpěliví_."

„Ctnostní, co?" Mínil to jako špatný vtip a sklesle se na Sherlocka přes masku usmál. Z toho, jak se Sherlockovy oči zvrásnily, to vypadalo, že i on oceňuje ironii toho všeho. Najednou si John uvědomil, že pořád ještě nepustil jeho ruku, a zauvažoval, jestli by se měl z jeho sevření vymanit. Vlastně uvažoval, jestli se mu chce. Bylo to zvláštně… uklidňující. Stále ještě nad tím uvažoval, když Milverton přišel zpátky, se sklenicí vody a – k Sherlockovu zděšení, pokud bylo možno usuzovat ze způsobu, jakým jeho záda na skle okna ztuhla – se zapálenou cigaretou.

John přeskupil prsty, aby mohl Sherlockovi ruku stisknout. Byl si pochopitelně jistý tím, že to víc než cokoli jiného míní jako účastný a povzbudivý stisk. V každém případě, ať už to mělo být chápáno jakkoli, Sherlock tiše vydechl a trošku se uvolnil, zatímco se Milverton vrátil do křesla. Ale jen aby udělal ve věcech jasno, zesílil John stisk tak, až drobné kůstky v ruce jeho spolubydlícího skoro zaskřípaly jedna o druhou.

_Pokud by sis snad začínal něco myslet, tak jsem na tebe pořád naštvanej_, chtěl říct. A _Pokud se to tady podělá, udělám, co budu moct, abych tě z toho dostal, ale hned potom tě_ zabiju.

Sherlock na protest zamlel prsty. Přesně v tom momentě Milverton prudce vzhlédl a osamocený dokonalý kouřový kroužek, který zrovna vyfoukl, před ním odplul líně vzduchem. Na krátký okamžik chladné, kruté jistoty si John myslel, že novinář zaslechl zavrzání Sherlockovy rukavice o těžkou látku závěsu. V tu chvíli se skoro, _skoro_ vyhrnul ven, k čertu se vším, hodlal se pokusit Milvertona omráčit, ne že by nikdy dřív nekonal násilí, pouze nikdy nebylo nevyprovokované a nezasloužené, ale Milverton stejně nebyl milý člověk, pomysli na děti, říkal tehdy Sherlock… a byl to Sherlock, kdo ho zastavil drobným zatáhnutím a vlastním lehkým uklidňujícím stisknutím ruky – pořád ještě se drželi za ruce, dobrý bože, páchali loupež a _drželi se za ruce_, bylo to jako špatná červená knihovna, kterou někdo ještě _zhoršil_.

Zdálo se, jako by říkal _Počkej. Postarám se o to_. Nebo možná dokonce _Postarám se o tebe_.

Bylo dobře, že to udělal. Milverton si jich vůbec nevšiml. To, čemu věnoval pozornost, bylo lehké ťukání na francouzské okno, které se otevíralo na vydlážděnou cestu po straně domu vedoucí do zadní zahrady. Napřímil se, a když ťukání neustalo, vstal, rozhodně k oknu dokráčel, rozhrnul závěsy (John byl víc než rád, že se nerozhodl ukrýt za _tímhle_ závěsem), a zakabonil se na toho, kdo venku čekal, než zatáhnutím otevřel dvojité dveře, aby ho vpustil dovnitř.


	22. Kapitola 22

John Willoughby potřeboval zázrak. Potřeboval zázrak a potřeboval ho _hned_, a byl připraven zaprodat duši prvnímu božstvu, jež by mu ho ochotně splnilo.

Zatím se nepřihlásil žádný uchazeč. Uvažoval, zda by pomohlo, kdyby ke své duši přidal ještě to, že si oholí hlavu a stane se řádným ekvivalentem poustevnického mnicha.

Pan Milverton se nevrátil. John udělal pro pozdržení slavnostní večeře všechno, co se od něho dalo zdůvodnitelně očekávat. Chvíli zdržel samotné servírování jídla, akorát na to, aby zachoval únosnou míru trapnosti, a jednotlivé chody protahoval, jak jen to bylo možné. A když byl čas na dezert a kávu, musel se uchýlit k improvizované vědomostní hře (třicet otázek vymyšlených, když servírovali rolády, čtených jednou mladší novinářkou, se kterou se přátelil, a s cenami spěšně obstaranými v hotelovém obchodě s dárkovým zbožím), a jakmile skončila, zbýval už jedině tříminutový video sestřih o kariéře pana Milvertona. Pokud chce lidem zabránit, aby po něm odešli, bude muset zabarikádovat dveře a držet někoho jako rukojmí s příborovým nožem v ruce.

Neměl nejmenší potuchy, co pan Milverton provádí. Rozhodně nepomáhalo, že jeho šéf nezvedal mobil – kvůli čemuž John po patnácti telefonátech a dvou textovkách už naprosto lezl po zdi – a když zkoušel pevnou linku do domu, ohlásil se pouze záznamník. A lidé se po něm neustále _ptali_. Zezačátku John říkal, že si odskočil na toalety, a pak, když bylo zjevné, že pan Milverton nemůže být _stále_ na WC, aniž by zoufale potřeboval lékařskou pomoc, musel přiznat, že odešel (‚menší osobní problém, velmi neodkladný, musel se o to postarat, ale vrátí se, netřeba si dělat starosti').

Bylo toho už trochu příliš. John předpokládal, že je dobře, že nemůže dostat pana Milvertona k telefonu, protože byl _takhle_ blizoučko k tomu, aby na něho řval, jak dokonale nezodpovědné je zmeškat večírek, který pořádáte na oslavu třiceti zatracených let své vlastní zpropadené kariéry, obzvlášť, _obzvlášť_ když jste řekli, že budete mít proslov na konci večeře. Nedokázal se spojit ani s řidičem.

A Stephen mu to nezvedal. John Willoughby chtěl umřít.

Tedy, ne doopravdy. Přiléhavější by možná bylo, že se mu chtělo odejít, schoulit se v posteli a nechat někoho jiného, aby se se vším vypořádal (S výjimkou Stephena. Se Stephenem by se vypořádal sám, bože ano, jen mu dejte tu nejmenší možnost, díky.)

Řidiči se mu konečně podařilo dovolat, zrovna když podávali hlavní chod.

„Chrisi! Proč jsi sakra nezvedal telefon?" syknul do svého mobilu. „Kde _jsi_? Máš tam pana Milvertona?"

„Byl jsem si zakouřit," řekl řidič. „A pan Milverton je pořád ještě uvnitř. Řekl, ať počkám."

„To jako, že jste pořád v _domě_?"

„Jo."

John se podíval na hodinky a ztratil naději, že ještě někdy ve veškerém čase a prostoru půjde něco podle plánu. „Hele, Chrisi, běž dovnitř, řekni panu Milvertonovi, že máte akorát čas dojet sem dřív, než začnou lidé odcházet, pokud vyjedete hned teď, šoupni ho do auta a přijeďte zpátky."

„Řekl, ať počkám _venku_."

John podrážděně nadskočil. „Na tom nezáleží! Nezvedá mobil ani pevnou linku, a přijede pozdě, a vinu hodí na _mě_!"

„A jestli já půjdu dovnitř potom, co mi řekl, abych počkal venku, tak mě vyhodí," řekl Chris. „Nebo mě sprdne. Neplatí mi dost na to, abych se s podobnýma kravinama potýkal víc jak jednou do týd-" Zarazil se. John uslyšel tlumenou salvu praskavých ran, o kterých doufal, že jsou pouhým výplodem jeho představivosti, nebo jenom dílem staré vachrlaté sítě. A _opravdu_ doufal, že vlasy, co se mu postavily vzadu na krku, jsou čistě dílem přetížených nervů, a že nemají nic společného s chladným vnitřním rozpoznáním – měl dědečka, který rád lovil, a který ho během sezóny rád brával s sebou – toho, co by to mohlo být za zvuk.

„Co to bylo?"

* * *

„Dřív jste asi přijít nemohla, že? Máte přes půl hodiny zpoždění," řekl zjevně namíchnutý Milverton osobě, jež vstoupila do kanceláře. Ženě, pomyslel si John Watson, když Milvertona následovala do jeho zorného pole, i když se to dalo stěží určit, s kapucí tlusté mikiny takhle přetaženou přes čepici s kšiltem. Dokonce měla nasazené sluneční brýle, jakkoli to bylo uprostřed noci směšné. „Pořád nechápu, proč jsme se nemohli sejít v hotelu. To jste se tam vážně nemohla dostat, hm?"

Žena zavrtěla hlavou. Stála několik desítek centimetrů od Milvertonova stolu, přesně v rovině s mezerou v závěsech, kterou se Sherlockem vykukovali. John ztěžka polknul. Netroufl si ani pohnout volnou rukou, aby závěsy zavřel ze strachu, že by ten pohyb přilákal její pozornost. Stačilo jenom, aby pootočila hlavu. Bylo to snazší, když byl v místnosti jen Milverton. Měl _plán_ pro případ, že by je objevil Charles A. Milverton, ne pro případ, že je objeví cizí dáma a následně se bude muset vypořádat s reakcí _jak_ její, tak i Charlese A. Milvertona. Ne že by to byl kdovíjaký plán, vzhledem k tomu, že příjemné tiché vloupání především vůbec nebylo jeho plánem na večer. Všechno byla Sherlockova vina.

Ha. John už viděl, co by mu na tuhle výmluvu řekli na Scotland Yardu. Lestrade by na něho nejspíš jenom smutně zavrtěl hlavou, než by ho dal pod zámek. Do stejné cely jako Sherlocka. Ach dobrý bože.

„Doufám, že mi můj čas štědře vynahradíte," říkal právě Milverton a posunoval po svém stole papíry. „Už teď mám mnohem větší zpoždění, než jsem měl v plánu. Tak co pro mě máte? Říkala jste, že máte na prodej snímky premiérovy manželky. Chci je koupit, pokud jsou dobré. Což by raději měly být – nerad bych promrhal večer zbytečně." S očekáváním na ni pohlédl, a když se stále k ničemu neměla, popohnal ji šelmovským, netrpělivým, „Nuže?"

Žena si stáhla kapuci, sundala si tmavé brýle, a Milvertonova tvář se přeformovala na dokonalou karikaturu čirého překvapení.

„_Vy_?" řekl a napůl vstal ze svého místa u stolu.

„Ráda vidím, že si na mě pamatuješ," řekla tiše. „Moc takových není."

„Překvapuje mě, že to říkáte. Vaše hvězda docela hezky stoupala."

Její úšklebek byl jasně patrný i z profilu. „A ty jsi mi to rychle zarazil, že ano? Zničil jsi mi život."

„Má drahá, z toho můžete vinit jen sama sebe. Byla jste tak hrozně tvrdohlavá. Stanovil jsem vám docela pohodlnou cenu."

„Prosila jsem, abys to nedělal. Přímo tady, v téhle místnosti, jsem tě prosila. Klekla jsem si a _žadonila_. A ty ses jen smál. Teď už se nesměješ, co?"

„Dám vám šanci. Pokud teď odejdete, nenahlásím to, nebudu o tom mluvit. Takhle si to jenom zhoršujete. Bulvár ani nepotřeboval, abych na vaše drobné zhroucení poukázal. Jste zjevně vyšinutá."

„A co když jsem? Všechno je to tvá vina."

„Moje vina? Podívej, holčičko, kdyby sis uměla chytřeji vybrat, nikdy by se-"

„_Sklapni_. _Zničil_ jsi mě. Nikdo už mi nenabídl práci. Manžel mě opustil, nedovolí mi vídat mou dceru, moje matka s ním souhlasí, ani se mnou nepromluví. Má vlastní matka." Sáhla do kapsy své mikiny a vytáhla revolver. Ruce měla klidné, když ho namířila na Milvertona. „Víš, jaký je to pocit?"

A vystřelila na něj. Zavrávoral dozadu, oči nevěřícně vytřeštěné na rudou mokrou skvrnu, jež se rozlévala po předním dílu jeho krémové košile.

„Takový," řekla. „A takový. A takový. A takový. A _takový_."

Každá věta byla zdůrazněna další kulkou do Milvertonovy hrudi. Bez emocí sledovala, jak se sesunul k zemi, chabě a zoufale škrábaje o svůj stůl, svoje křeslo ve snaze zachytit se, jako by ho jejich sevření mohlo nějak zachránit. Potom dokráčela k němu, střelila ho do hlavy, strčila si zbraň do kapsy, nasadila si zpátky své brýle, a odešla stejnou cestou, jakou přišla.


	23. Kapitola 23

Sherlock zabránil Johnovi vyřítit se zpoza závěsu, když žena vytáhla pistoli, tak, že zákeřně zesílil svůj stisk na Johnově ruce – Ježíši, na tak vychrtlého muže byl _silný_ – a prudce s ní trhnul do strany, což mělo být ostré _Ne_, jež nestrpělo žádné námitky.

Závěs se pohnul. John se na Sherlocka zaškaredil – co si myslí, že dělá, ta žena může někomu ublížit, možná Milvertonovi, možná jim, možná dokonce sama sobě – ale měl sotva dost času být pobouřený a pak šokovaný a následně zděšený, než bylo po všem, v případě Milvertona už nadobro. Žena jim nevěnovala ani tu nejmenší pozornost. Pravděpodobně se nikdy nedozvěděla, že tam vůbec byli.

John přispěchal k místu, kde Milverton ležel neohrabaně na podlaze. Nevypadal dobře. Samozřejmě že nevypadal dobře, být šestkrát střelen z bezprostřední blízkosti mívá na lidi tenhle efekt, ale on tak vypadal způsobem, který nepřál dojmu, že by ještě vůbec někdy mohl vypadat dobře, a John se v tomhle vyznal.

„Nemohli jsme pro něho nic udělat," řekl Sherlock, chopil se jednoho velkého dekorativního polštáře z pohovky a vysvlékl ho z povlaku na zip. „Už ta druhá rána ho zabila."

John se zašklebil, zatímco si stáhl rukavici, aby i přesto zkontroloval známky života. Sherlock měl samozřejmě pravdu. Bylo to mrazivé pomyšlení, ale vražedkyně musela strávit dost času přemýšlením, jak svými šesti kulkami napáchat co nejvíc škody. Možná že dokonce trénovala. „Mohli bychom aspoň zavolat záchranku," řekl. „Dát někomu vědět."

„Dát někomu vědět? Lupiči pomáhající bližnímu, není to hezké?"

„Nemůžeme ho tady prostě jen tak nechat!" Už tak Johna tížilo svědomí – jako by nestačilo, že toho muže okradli – protože dovolili, aby byl zabit. Dobře, třeba si to ten muž zasloužil, protože, no, přiznejme si, že někteří lidé si to zaslouží, ale nemůžete tomu přihlížet a nic neudělat. To bylo… bylo to prostě _špatné_.

„Ano, můžeme," řekl Sherlock z místa, kde klečel před sejfem se svým nově nabytým povlakem na polštář. „Někdo už o tom ví." A přikročil k tomu, že začal obsah sejfu bez ladu a skladu házet dovnitř.

„Cože?"

Sherlock se jízlivě podíval přes rameno po svém spolubydlícím. „To vážně musím připomínat, že to auto sám neřídil?"

Johnovi to konečně docvaklo, když si vzpomněl, že sledoval, jak Milverton vystoupil ze _zadních_ dveří vozu. Zauvažoval, jak to může vědět Sherlock – jak to mohl vůbec _vidět_ – ale tenhle řetězec myšlenek byl spěšně přeseknut hlasitým bušením na hlavní dveře.

„Pane Milvertone! Jste v pořádku, pane Milvertone?" Ozvalo se třísknutí, jako kdyby někdo násilím otevřel dveře. John znepokojeně pohlédl na dveře kanceláře, když se těžké kroky v chodbě začaly přibližovat.

„Francouzské okno?" zeptal se.

„Francouzské okno," souhlasil Sherlock. Zatřásl povlakem, aby přeskupil jeho obsah, a zavřel ho na zip. „A ven přes zadní zahradu. _Hned_."

A vyběhli ze dveří, po cestičce po straně domu, a do křoví. Sherlock byl rychlý i navzdory ranci, který si tiskl k hrudi, to ty jeho zatraceně dlouhé nohy, a John trochu zaostával a ze všech sil se snažil udržet krok. Kupředu ho pobízely zvuky toho, jak někdo – podle všeho řidič – vtrhnul do místnosti za nimi, a hlasu, co štěkal na kohosi dalšího, ať zavolá policii, které velmi rychle přešly ve zvuky člověka běžícího za nimi.

Na konci zahrady byla asi dva metry vysoká cihlová zeď. Sherlock přes ni obloukem přehodil povlak, s rozběhem vyskočil, zahákl ruce nahoře a s lehkostí se přes ni přehoupl. John se pokusil následovat jeho příklad, ale když se vytahoval nahoru, oddrolil se mu pod rukama kousek malty – zjevně nechtěl nést jeho váhu: podvyživených detektivních konzultantů ano, ale dobře živených bývalých vojenských lékařů nikoliv. Sjel dolů a zkusil to znovu na jiném místě.

„Tak pojď!" zasyčel Sherlock z opačné strany.

„Snažím se, doopravdy, tak buď tak hodnej a počkej!" John se vrhnul na zeď. Tentokrát všechno drželo. Nedovedl to tak ladně ani tak rychle jako Sherlock (_zpropadená létající baletka_), ale pomalu se mu to dařilo, dostal nahoru předloktí a potřeboval už přes ni jenom přehodit nohu a pak tu druhou… a někdo ho silně zatáhl za kotník. Téměř se pustil a bradou bolestivě udeřil o cihly.

John zaklel. Vykopl proti muži, který ho držel, zavrtěl se a dál vykřikoval nadávky, když jeho zraněné rameno při té námaze úpělo na protest. Na mysli mu vytanulo, že správné a ušlechtilé by bylo říct Sherlockovi, aby na něj zapomněl a utekl. Ale to Sherlockovi říct nehodlal, protože se mu zatraceně – podaří – vysmeknout.

Šťastně nasměrované kopnutí zasáhlo Milvertonova řidiče do brady a muž s žuchnutím spadl dozadu. Se zamumlanou omluvou se John vytáhl nahoru a přes zeď. Přistál nespořádaně u Sherlockových nohou a jeho spolubydlící mu nabídl ruku, aby mu pomohl na nohy.

„Jsi v pořádku?" Sherlock už si sundal kuklu. Kučery měl úplně zplihlé a nakřivo a za cíp držel ten svůj tajemstvími napěchovaný polštář, který mu plandal u boku. Lehce vylekaný výraz jen přispíval k tomu, že vypadal jako dítě načapané venku z postýlky s ochranným polštářem.

„Jo, no." John si strhnul masku a zhluboka se nadechl vzduchu nefiltrovaného pleteninou. „Ujde to."

Na druhé straně zdi začal řidič tropit pořádný povyk a křik o zlodějích a vrazích. Sherlock polštář potěžkal a strčil si ho do ohbí paže.

„Připraven na útěk?" zeptal se.

„Jsem ti v patách."

Vyrazili pryč. Nebyl to nikterak dlouhý běh, nic co by Johna přimělo k pocitu, že by obstál na maratonu (pokud by se konal v noci a jako motivace by sloužil zločinec, jehož by bylo třeba dohonit). Sherlock mávl na první taxi, které spatřili, když vyběhli ze zahrady, do které dopadli, a vrhli se na zadní sedadlo zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se na Milvertonově ulici začaly ozývat sirény.

* * *

Když se konečně, _konečně_ dostali do 221B na Baker Street, nikdy neviděli dveře bytu tak rádi jako teď. Cesta zpátky byla tichá a napjatá, a dokonce i Sherlock se trošku víc napřímil s každým zábleskem modrého nebo červeného světla, které je míjelo. John si pomyslel, že musel být zázrak, že se do taxíku nepodíval ani jediný policista. Kdyby to byl udělal, pravděpodobně by je vzal k výslechu už jen na základě Johnových kradmých pohledů.

Stál u paty schodiště, s úlevou dýchal a dobré rozpoložení se mu začalo navracet s pomocí známého světla a vůně potpourri paní Hudsonové. „Jen abys věděl," řekl zlehka, zatímco za nimi Sherlock zamkl dveře, „něco takového už nechci nikdy dělat."

„Och, vážně?"

„Vážně."

„No, pokud _já_ chci, tak tebe s sebou neberu. Kvůli tobě by nás chytili."

„Co?" Tohle bylo nespravedlivé. Tohle bylo obzvlášť nespravedlivé. John si všiml Milvertonova auta, nebo snad ne? A závěsy byly jeho nápad. A jestli tady šlo o to, že uvízl u té zdi, tak to bylo sakra _nespravedlivé_.

„Začněme třeba tím, že máš na sobě pouze jednu rukavici."

John udělal velmi drobné a velmi tiché ‚ou', když si uvědomil, že kromě mírného poškrábání od visení na zdi a trochy krve Charlese Milvertona (většina toho se seškrábla o zeď), vidí, že je jeho pravá ruka víc než trochu obnažená. Jeho rukavice, pokud si byl vědom, stále ležela v Milvertonově kanceláři, vedle Milvertonova mrtvého těla, a i když neměla zevnitř fixkou napsáno 'John H. Watson', no, i to mohlo stačit. Lidé z forensního nebyli úplní idioti, ať už si Sherlock myslel cokoli.

„Bezpečnostní kamera policii ukáže, že my jsme Milvertona nezabili, soudě podle jejího úhlu," řekl Sherlock, když začal koktat omluvu. „A to je jediná věc, ze které můžou vycházet." Vtiskl Johnovi cosi do rukou. „Říkal jsem, že nepůjdu do vězení za vloupačku."

Rukavice. Samozřejmě, že to byla ta rukavice. Musel ji zvednout z podlahy. John měl dojem, že si vzpomíná, jak se dostal ven z domu před Sherlockem – byl blíž k francouzskému oknu – a dost možná zahlédl, jak se jeho spolubydlící zastavil a sehnul se, aby něco zvedl z podlahy. „Ty _idiote_," řekl John procítěně. „Tys mě prostě musel vyděsit, že jo?"

„Věřím, že příště si dáš větší pozor." Sherlock se zazubil, zjevně sám se sebou spokojený.

„Co tě vede k jistotě, že bude nějaké příště?"

„Myslel jsem, že se hodláš držet poblíž."

„Jedině když si nevystavíš kariéru na vykrádání jiných lidí. Nebo pokud se z toho pro tebe stane zvyk, nepočítej s tím, že se přidám."

„To beru. Pokud si tím jsi jistý."

„Samozřejmě, že si tím _jsem_ jis-"

„Ale jsem rád, že jsi se mnou dnes šel." Sherlock položil svůj ranec na první schod. „A jsem rád, že ses rozhodl zůstat," pokračoval opatrně. „Bál jsem se – nemyslel jsem, že zůstaneš."

Stál tu, těsně v Johnově osobním prostoru, a na chvilku se zdálo, že možná řekne víc. Ale neřekl. Pouze začal vypadat čím dál víc nesvůj a vyvedený z rovnováhy, dokud se nepohnul.

Mohlo to být cokoliv, tohle jeho nahnutí dopředu. V jiných, rozdílných vesmírech, mohlo vyústit v Sherlocka, který zvedl polštář, nebo vyšel do schodů, nebo dokonce ztratil úplně rovnováhu a spadl na obličej. Avšak v tomto se přiblížil, naklonil hlavu dopředu a svými rty se dotkl rtů Johna Watsona.

Bylo to stejné, jako někdy bývá vzplanutí, spontánní a nevysvětlitelné. John cítil, jak se jeho ústa proti Sherlockovým otevřela, cítil, jak o sebe jejich zuby cvakly, když se – bůh mu pomáhej, nedělal vůbec nic, aby to zastavil, že ne – když se pro polibek natáhl, protože přesně to to bylo, jiné slovo neexistovalo, byl to další zatracený polibek, líbal Sherlocka Holmese, aktivně _líbal Sherlocka Holmese_, a bylo to… správné, tak nějak k sobě _pasovali_, dokonce i když mu Sherlock, povzbuzený, položil ruku zezadu na krk a druhou na bok, až na to, že to nebylo tak úplně správně, protože John nevěděl, co dělat s vlastníma rukama, z nichž jedna držela jeho rukavici a druhá byla upatlaná od krve, a obě držel poněkud rozpačitě u boku, a, bože, byla to Milvertonova krev, zrovna přihlíželi zastřelení muže a teď se tu muchlovali, a kromě toho, že je gay nebo víc než lehce bisexuální (ach dobrý _bože_), to pravděpodobně znamená i to, že je chladnokrevný parchant, což?

_Ne_, chtěl John říct. _Počkat_.

I kdyby jen proto, aby si srovnal ruce a priority, a zkontroloval svoje svědomí, aby se ujistil, že tohle _chce_, že to není jenom hormony vybuzená tužba obskočit první pohybující se věc v dosahu, že to není něco, čeho bude ráno litovat, že to není něco, čeho bude _Sherlock_ ráno litovat a, no, v podstatě, že to oba myslí vážně. Chtěl si jenom být jistý.

_Teď ne._

Akorát, že to říct _nechtěl_, protože říkat takové věci ve chvílích jako tato může uzavřít všemožné dveře, které jste zavřít nechtěli, nebo aspoň ne napořád, a ne tak, abyste k jejich opětovnému otevření potřebovali páčidlo nebo tank. To byla ta věc, jež byla špatně na pomyšlení na odstěhování se. Nechtěl skončit tak, že bude ve svém světě mít díru ve tvaru Sherlocka, protože pro Sherlocka, coby přítele nebo… nebo… ať už byl cokoliv – pro něho stálo za to žít.

Tedy. To bylo odhalení.

I když pořád ještě byl, když se nad tím tak zamyslel, do určité míry, na toho muže naštvaný. Nebo by rozhodně měl být.

Ne, ne, ne, příliš, příliš nad tím přemýšlel, _myslel_ až zatraceně moc, to Sherlockův mozek měl jet na plné obrátky, ne jeho…

Nakonec to skončilo. John by byl nedokázal říct, kdo se odtáhl první (Sherlock to nejspíš věděl). Pořád ještě držel ruce strnule od těla, trochu jako tučňák. Sherlock se trochu odtáhl a sundal ruku z Johnova pasu. Zhluboka, rozvážně dýchal a vypadal docela překvapeně, jako kdyby vlastně nedokázal uvěřit tomu, k čemu se opravdu odhodlal.

Takhle chvíli zůstali, žádný z nich se netroufal pohnout. John si byl velmi jasně vědom ruky, která stále ještě zlehka spočívala na jeho krku, a způsobu, jakým si ho jeho spolubydlící prohlížel, se rty (a teprve teď John uviděl - ne, pardon, _zpozoroval_ – ten tvar Amorova luku) sevřenými, zatímco se na doktora díval stejně obezřetně a důkladně, jako by byl obzvlášť přínosným důkazným předmětem. Tohle zkoumání bylo trochu znervózňující a John uvažoval, co asi hledá.

Docela nečekaně Sherlock ruku prudce odtáhl a rázně vyšel schody, aniž by se jedinkrát ohlédl.

Možná v tom bylo pozvání. A John by možná souhlasil, kdyby byl požádán. Nahlas. Jednoznačně. Ale to nebyl. A byl unavený a na pár místech trochu rozbolavělý, a právě spáchal vloupání a byl svědkem vraždy a muchloval se se svým spolubydlícím, a nebyl si jistý, co má člověk po tomhle všem dělat. Poklesl vedle polštáře a zabořil tvář do dlaní. Není pro tyhle věci nějaký manuál? Možná něco jako trochu názornější kniha etikety?

Někde nad ním se zabouchly dveře. Dobrá, možná že to nebylo pozvání. Nebo pokud bylo, mělo omezenou dobu expirace.

To bylo docela dlouho předtím, než John Sherlocka nahoru do bytu následoval. Povlak z polštáře nechal na pohovce, kde ho Sherlock ráno najde, než se vydal ještě výš po schodech do své ložnice.


	24. Kapitola 24

„Obávám se, že nevím, o čem to mluvíte. Vůbec." John Willoughby si úzkostně projel rukou vlasy. Už tak byly jako vrabčí hnízdo. A taky si už rozvázal motýlka, sundal si sako a rozepnul si první dva knoflíky u košile. Od chvíle, kdy přijel do domu pana Milvertona a viděl tělo, taky už dvakrát zvracel; poprvé v kanceláři za pohovku, což mu vysloužilo nevraživý pohled od rozmrzele se tvářícího chlápka v modré ochranné kombinéze, který vešel hned po něm, a pak znovu v koupelně, když se pokoušel očistit si zvratky z košile.

Jak si tak jeho večeře razila cestu zpátky vzhůru do jeho krku, došlo mu, že skočit do taxíku a bláznivě se hnát k panu Milvertonovi domů možná nebyl jeden z jeho nejzářnějších nápadů. V podstatě si ani nebyl jistý, co hodlal udělat. Ale byl natolik zvyklý vyskočit a utíkat, kdykoli pan Milverton cokoli potřeboval, že vyskočil a utíkal i teď. A tentokrát nemohl pro pana Milvertona udělat vůbec nic. Teď už ne. Už nikdy. Snad jedině zařídit pohřeb. Ach bože.

To pomyšlení mu způsobilo závrať a malátnost a jediné, čím si byl v tuto chvíli zcela jistý, bylo to, že už nechce znovu zvracet, protože nemyslel, že mu ještě vůbec zbylo něco k vyzvracení. A opravdu nerozuměl tomu, co mu ten prošedivělý detektiv inspektor říkal, a tak uposlechl nejzákladnější instinkt člověka vyslýchaného zákonem: _všechno popřít_.

„Jen se ptám, jestli tu měl pan Milverton dnes v noci s někým schůzku." Detektiv inspektor byl milý a pozoruhodně trpělivý na muže, kterému kdosi vtrhnul na místo činu, volal pana Milvertona a pak pozvracel celé místo, kde byl vlastně pan Milverton nalezen. Zvedl Johna z kleku, nasměroval ho do koupelny a následně ven z domu, aby se tam na chvilku posadil do sanitky.

„To nevím. Ne. Je mi líto. Dnes v noci měl být pouze ten večírek. Měl dokonce i proslov. Napsal si ho a vůbec. Řekl, že se vrátí a pronese ho." John naprázdno polkl, když se mu znovu obrátil žaludek. „Řekl jenom, že potřebuje něco z domu, a že – že se včas vrátí." Zachvěl se pod oranžovou dekou, kterou mu zdravotníci přehodili kolem ramen. Řekli mu, že je v šoku, a on se k jejich názoru přikláněl.

„Už jen pár otázek, pane Willoughby, a pak vás propustíme." Muž čekal, až John přikývne, než pokračoval dál. „Neobdržel pan Milverton v poslední době nějaké výhrůžky?"

„Co? _Co?_ Ne!" John se nepohodlně zavrtěl. „Nic závažného. Nic horšího než obvykle."

„Nic horšího než obvykle?"

„To víte, nespokojení fanoušci, nespokojené osobnosti, nespokojení redaktoři – lidé nespokojení s jeho blogem nebo sloupky. Pan Milverton si nebere – nebral – servítky. Hm. Jedna herečka ho žaluje za pomluvu" –dal Lestradovi její jméno – „ale to jsou obvyklé záležitosti. Víte, jak to chodí."

„Vlastně nevím," řekl Lestrade a udělal si poznámku do notesu. „Byl jste si vědom toho, že byl Charles Milverton podezřelý z vydírání?"

„Ne." Znělo to jako zaskřípání. John si odkašlal.

„Vy o ničem z toho nic nevíte?" Otázka teď byla více strohá, a bylo v ní slyšet jasné řekni-mi-to-teď-nebo-budeš-mít-potíže-až-na-to-přijdu.

„Ne!" A taky že to byla pravda. Přísně vzato _nevěděl_ nic. Byly věci, ke kterým ho pan Milverton nepustil. Jistěže, nebyl hloupý, viděl dokumenty o bankovním účtu na Kajmanských ostrovech na jméno Arthur Claudius Miller, párkrát zaslechl, jak o tom pan Milverton mluvil do telefonu, a měl pádné podezření o tom, co schovával v tom svém sejfu, ale _nevěděl_ nic, ne doopravdy. Kdyby býval čmuchal, třeba by něco objevil, ale to on nechtěl. „Nevím. Prosím, chci jen jít domů, na otázky vám odpovím zítra, pokud chcete, jsou tu bezpečnostní kamery, nahráváme videa, jsou tady, vezměte si je. Prosím. Chci. Jít. Domů." Něco ho napadlo. „Nezatýkáte mě, že ne?"

„Ne, nezatýkám. Není vás za co zatknout, pane Willoughby, pokud tedy nepočítáte kontaminaci místa činu. Což já _nepočítám_," řekl ostře, když viděl, jak John začal blednout. „Jen ještě jedna věc. Kolik lidí má do domu přístup?"

„Pan Milverton. Já. Chris – to je řidič – nemá vlastní klíče. Ani hospodyně, obvykle jsem tu já, když přijde, a když ne, nechám jí klíč pod květináčem."

„Nikdo další už tu nebyl?"

„Hm. Ne?"

„Možná někdo, kdo v poslední době pracoval na něčem v domě?"

„Instalatér nám přišel opravit odtok v kuchyni…" Při pomyšlení na Stephena Escotta John umlkl. To mu vážně dělalo takové starosti, že se s tím mužem nedokázal spojit? Pořád ještě mu to vadilo, samozřejmě, ale teď se to jevilo tak vzdálené.

„Ano?" pobídl ho Lestrade.

„Nic," řekl John. Slabě se zasmál. „Jen jsem myslel na to, že byl šikovný, to je vše."

Nic víc už detektiv inspektor nechtěl, jen ještě vědět, kde najdou záznam z bezpečnostních kamer. Řekl Johnovi, že mu zřejmě ještě později položí pár otázek, a on souhlasil, cokoli, jen aby ho už nechali jít. Sledoval, jak Lestrade zašel zpátky do domu. Slyšel, jak říkali, že našli vzadu na zahradě Chrise s ošklivě vyvrknutým kotníkem, a uvažoval, jestli jako s dalším budou mluvit s ním.

Jeden medik se ho zeptal, jestli se dokáže sám dostat domů. John už začal říkat, že ano, rozhodl se, že ne, nedokáže, a místo toho se zeptal, jestli tu může zůstat sedět a počkat na někoho, kdo ho vyzvedne, jenom musí někomu zavolat, moc vám děkuji.

Obrátil svůj mobil v rukou. První člověk, který mu přišel na mysl, byl jeho bratr, ale ten byl na dovolené na jihu Francie. Krucinál. Rozhodl se, že klidně může ještě jednou zkusit Stephena. Tentokrát zavolal ze seznamu kontaktů v mobilu, protože mohl celou noc vytáčet _špatně_ zapamatované číslo (i když si byl docela jistý, že ne, ale vysvětlovalo by to, proč mu to nikdo nezvedal). Bez úspěchu.

Počítal do deseti a pak to zkusil znova. Tentokrát to někdo zvedl.

„Ahoj, St – Stane, jo, čau." Stan Wilson. Měl ho v seznamu kontaktů těsně před Stephenem Escottem. Hups. „To jsem já, John. Jasně. Hm. Ne, vlastně nejsem v pohodě. Pan Milverton – ne, Stane, takhle nemluv – on… byl zabit. Zavražděn. Nejsem zraněný, ne, ale – bože, je to příšerné. Je tady policie a vůbec. Ano, jsem v domě pana Milvertona. Haha, velmi vtipné. Hm. Nerad obtěžuji, promiň, ale mohl bys… mohl bys mě vyzvednout? Prosím? Ach bože, díky, nemáš ani tušení – ano, je to pořád tentýž dům. Počkám. Zatím. Díky."


	25. Kapitola 25

Následujícího rána strávil John Watson prvních pár okamžiků při vědomí v blažené prázdné otupělosti čerstvě probuzených. Jeho mozek se právě rozbíhal na těch důležitějších věcech, jako třeba jak se jmenuje a jestli bude něco k snídani, když mu došlo, že to, co ho probudilo dostatečně na to, aby tyhle myšlenky vůbec mohl mít, byly dunivé rány přicházející zezdola.

Znělo to, jako by Sherlock stloukal nábytek. Nebo spíš – a to uvědomění přimělo Johna vyklopýtat spěšně z postele – jako by _nábytek rozbíjel na kusy_.

„Co vyvádíš _teď_?" vyptával se v půli schodiště a víc než zpola oblečeném svetru.

„Ničím důkazy," zněla uťatá odpověď.

„Cože?" John cupital do obýváku a natáhl si svetr úplně. Sherlock stál u jídelního stolu, plně oblečený, a držel kladivo, které víc než zjevně používal na polštářový povlak, který si přinesli z Milvertonova domu. Udeřil jím s hlasitým _ding_ a zakřupáním spousty paměťových čipů ve smrtelné agónii.

„_Ničím – důkazy_," řekl a pro zdůraznění do té věci ještě párkrát praštil. „Už jsem smazal všechna data. A přeformátoval disky. A po _tomhle_" – další rána kladivem – „namočím pozůstatky do bělidla. Nebo do louhu. Mimochodem, totéž udělám s těmi kuklami a tvými rukavicemi."

„Vůbec to nepřeháníš, že ne?"

„Ne." Sherlock svého spolubydlícího obdařil pečlivě nicneříkajícím pohledem, jehož nepřirozenost dokázal poznat i John. A tehdy John, po ránu nikdy v nejlepší formě (pokud nebyl uprostřed válečného pásma), který se zrovna vyrovnal se skutečností, že je Dr. John H. Watson a že snídaně bude, pokud si ji udělá, ucítil, jak se události předchozí noci a veškeré jejich možné důsledky uložily v celé kráse a komplexnosti do jeho mozku.

_Ach_, pomyslel si, zatímco se snažil zachovat tvář stejně netečnou jako Sherlock.

A _Ach bože_.

A.

„To musí být čtvrtkem," řekl prostě proto, aby něco řekl, _cokoli_, do toho nenadálého, jednoznačně méně-než-příjemného ticha. „Čtvrtky jsem nikdy nechápal." Zašoural nohama a nenápadně, jak doufal, onen pohyb změnil v chůzi do kuchyně. Což byla naprosto normální, regulérní věc, co se po ránu dělá, nebylo na tom vůbec nic vyhýbavého. „Ehm, dáš si kávu?"

„Pokud by tě to moc neobtěžovalo."

„Copak to se už někdy stalo?" John si nebyl tak docela jistý, jestli ho Sherlock slyšel přes svou obnovenou snahu rozmlátit ty inkriminující předměty na prášek, ale to ani trochu nevadilo. Nemyslel si, že si na tom tu přehnanou krutost jen představuje. Rozhodl se zůstat v kuchyni tak dlouho, jak bude moct – možná do další doby ledové. (_Mohl to zvládnout, je v kuchyni, jídlo by měl_.)

Ne, to byla pitomost. Je dospělý a jako takový se s tím vypořádá.

Možná po té další době ledové.

I když Sherlock do kuchyně přijde už někdy dřív. Kruci.

Ne, ne, _ne_. John si přejel rukou po obličeji, zatímco naplnil konvici (nebyla už žádná káva k uvaření, ale bylo tu pár sáčků s instantní, které Sherlock musel štípnout někde v nějakém hotelu). Tenhle druh myšlení přispíval k celkovému součtu Vůbec ne.

V tu chvíli se rozhodl, že to poslední, co teď potřebuje, je nabudit se kofeinem. Rozhodl se, že co potřebuje, je šálek čaje. Dobrý, _nekomplikovaný_ šálek čaje.

John zahájil hon na sáčky s čajem, což nebylo takové dobrodružství jako obvykle: čaj byl na seznamu, když byl Sherlock na nákupu, nad jehož účelem se Johnovi nechtělo uvažovat.

Tak dobrá, pomyslel si a otupěle svou mysl nasměroval, aby o tom _přemýšlela_ namísto zběsilého kroužení po okrajích problému. Nebyl to ten polibek, co mu vadilo – ten třetí, ten který byl jako elektřina, než se mu opět zapnul mozek – nebo to aspoň nebyl pouze ten polibek. Nebyl to ani fakt, že Sherlockovi polibek oplatil. Líbání, nebo i oplácení polibku, nemusí znamenat zhola nic. (To věděl. Z osobní zkušenosti, jak se zahanbením připouštěl, a z řešení následků všemožných a děsivých eskapád Harriet Watsonové.)

Ano, dokonce i _po_ přiznání _a _potom, co byl přistižen, jak si honí nad vzpomínkou na ten první polibek, který předtím _doopravdy_ neznamenal zhola nic, i když John musel připustit, že když se to podalo takhle, bylo to už docela na pováženou.

Horká voda vyšplíchla na stůl, když John minul hrnek, do kterého mířil.

Už po x-té během příliš mála dní byl John Watson zmatený, nesvůj a nejistý ohledně světa. Popravdě už to začínalo být trochu otravné. Věci šly snáz, když byl naštvaný, protože naštvanost byla prostá a jasná, i přesto, že k němu příliš neseděla. Nevěděl, jestli polibku lituje, a vůči komukoli bylo hrozné takového polibku litovat, a nevěděl, jestli lituje toho, že nešel za Sherlockem nahoru, ale když na to přišlo, tak nevěděl, jestli by býval nelitoval toho, kdyby za Sherlockem _šel_, a co, _co _jen má dělat se Sherlockem Holmesem teď, to mu povězte?

I kdyby šlo o ženu – obyčejnou (_tohle byl příšerný přívlastek, co?_) ženu, průměrně inteligentní, s normálním chápáním společenských zvyklostí – i tehdy by to bylo obtížné.

Pomyslel si, že by si o tom s někým velice rád promluvil. Nebo by si na někoho rád zařval, to by taky šlo.

Uvažoval, co se honí hlavou Sherlockovi. John doufal, že toho to tíží alespoň stejně silně jako jeho. Rozhodně to znělo, že si na těch paměťových kartách a ostatních věcech něco ventiluje.

Možná, že o tom začne mluvit Sherlock.

Možná, že o tom nepromluví ani jeden z nich, už nikdy, a budou moct pokračovat v předstírání, že nikdy k ničemu nedošlo.

John hodil do Sherlockova hrnku dva cukry, a tři do svého vlastního. Co už. Prostě… co z toho. Pokud šlo o věci, se kterými si nevěděl rady, bude tu vždy otázka, proč Země obíhá kolem slunce, a proč vůbec na Zemi existuje život, a proč se špatné věci stávají dobrým lidem a ne naopak, takže se opravdu nesvítilo z toho, když na ten seznam přidal ještě osobní vztahy s jistým detektivním konzultantem. Vážně. Půjde do obýváku, dá Sherlockovi jeho kávu a staniž se, co se má stát.


	26. Kapitola 26

Stalo se to, že se John Watson neochotně vycoural z kuchyně. Jen na okamžik se zastavil ve dveřích, a když pak podal Sherlockovi jeho kávu, zůstal možná až příliš dlouho stát, dokonce i poté, co Sherlock řekl úsečné ‚děkuji'. Věděl, že je to hloupé, ale nemohl si pomoct: příliš silně prahnul po normálnosti a byl si té skutečnosti moc dobře vědom, takže dosáhl jenom strojené, řádně přehnané napodobeniny opravdové normálnosti. (Sherlock – _do háje s tím_ – stejně nejspíš poznal, o co kráčí, nevěděl, proč se vůbec snaží.)

Hrál si se svým čajem a míchal ho víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Co by touhle dobou ráno obvykle dělal? Smažil slaninu s vejci? Četl noviny? (Zatím tu žádné noviny nebyly, himlhergot.) Psal příspěvek na blog? („Milý blogísku, včera v noci jsme vyloupili muže a viděli jsme, jak ho někdo zabil, a pak jsem dal pusu svému spolubydlícímu a teď jsem celý vynervovaný a zmatený, prosím pomoz" – viděl, proč by to dnes nefungovalo, i kdyby to byla součást denní rutiny.) A tak usrknul ze svého čaje, zašklebil se (moc sladký, příliš si ho osladil), a začal procházet štos DVDček, který stále ještě zavazel na podlaze, aby vůbec něco dělal. Zasunul do přehrávače _Monty Python a Svatý Grál_ – Sherlockovi to nevadilo, nebo alespoň neřekl nic náležitě nesouhlasného, když se John zeptal, jestli mu to nebude vadit – a usadil se, aniž by filmu doopravdy věnoval větší pozornost, zatímco jeho spolubydlící přikročil k útoku na kukly z minulé noci velikými nůžkami.

Je to všechno špatně, pomyslel si, zatímco sledoval, jak Sherlock stříhá do černé vlny, jako kdyby ho kdovíjak hluboce osobně urazila.

Nechtěl se o tom problému bavit, vážně nechtěl. Vlastně měl pocit, že by radši udělal něco trochu méně riskantního – třeba prošel oknem obývacího pokoje, to by ho nezabilo – než zapředení rozhovoru na tohle téma, ale prostě mu nebylo vlastní, aby strpěl tuhle napodobeninu toho, co se ve 221B považovalo za normální. Bylo to, no, nebylo to správné, tohle metaforické zametení polibků pod koberec (následované, jak se v tomto případě zdálo, metaforickým postavením těžkých kusů nábytku na vzniklou bouli a metaforické nevinné pohvízdávání). A tak se John Watson ze všech sil snažil Udělat správnou věc – vlastnost, jež měl hluboce zakořeněnou kdesi mezi vynikající střeleckou dovedností a slabostí pro svetry.

Pokoušet se předstírat, že k ničemu nedošlo, bylo nefér vůči němu, a bylo to nefér vůči Sherlockovi, a nevypadalo to, že se s tím Sherlock chystá kromě rozstříhání kukel něco udělat. Takže to bylo na Johnovi.

A taky, z úplně jiného soudku, začínal ze Sherlockova systematického ničení důkazů lézt po zdi. Muž se zrovna chystal pustit do jeho rukavic.

John otevřel pusu, odhodlaný Udělat správnou věc, i kdyby ho to mělo stát život. „Musíš to vážně dělat?" Ne, to nebylo ono. Zkusil to znovu. „Mám tyhle rukavice rád." Pořád ne to, co zamýšlel, ale aspoň se zdálo, že se někam posunuje.

„Tak jako tak bys je zničil, kdyby ses snažil pořádně odstranit tu krev. Kup si nové."

„Nevidím, že bys ničil svůj kabát. Nebo _svoje_ rukavice."

„Já na svých nemám Milvertonovu krev." Tohle Sherlock přerušil nelítostným _šmik-šmik_ svých nůžek. „Nebo bys radši nechal důkazy jen tak povalovat kolem?"

„Nech toho, Sherlocku, jaká je šance-"

„Psst." Zcela znenadání strnul, naslouchaje, a zvedl ruku, aby Johna umlčel.

Zezdola zněly kroky, které rychle přešly ve zvuk kroků na schodišti. John si pomyslel, že jsou příliš těžké a svižné na paní Hudsonovou, a ať to byl kdokoli, neobtěžoval se klepat ani zvonit na zvonek, což značilo buď skandální nestydatost, nebo děsivou familiárnost.

„Lestrade," řekl Sherlock. „Vždycky vynechává první schod."

„_Prokrista!_"

Teplý čaj vycákl na stůl, když John upustil hrnek, aby Sherlockovi pomohl nacpat kousíčky kukly do povlaku na polštář. Než se detektiv inspektor dopracoval k prvnímu odpočívadlu, vyklidili stůl: když zabočil doprava na druhou polovinu schodiště, zavřel John povlak na zip; a Sherlock ho svému spolubydlícímu vytrhl a hodil ho na Johnovo křeslo právě včas na to, aby ten pohyb změnil v prudkou otočku, z níž Lestrada uvítal ostrým „O co jde?", když muž prošel dveřmi do jejich obýváku.

„Vražda," řekl, příliš zvyklý na Sherlocka, aby ho zarazil nedostatek způsobů. Johnovi však kývl na pozdrav a doktor v odpověď nasadil, jak doufal, upřímný otevřený úsměv, což byla celkem fuška, jelikož se snažil nenápadně dopracovat do svého křesla – ten zpropadený povlak přistál na polštáři s anglickou vlajkou, a tam, kde byl, vypadal zatraceně nápadně. „Už jste viděli dnešní noviny?"

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou a vzal si od Lestrada noviny, které mu podával. John na titulní straně zřetelně viděl titulek STŘELBA NA POMLOUVAČE MILVERTONA, ZABIT PŘI VLOUPÁNÍ VE SVÉM DOMĚ, v doprovodu fotografie domu omotaného modrobílou policejní páskou po boku fotografie živého Milvertona ve vlněném kabátě zahlížejícího na fotografa přes svůj nos a skrz brýle se zlatými obroučkami.

„Smrt bulvárního sloupkaře?" Sherlock se na periodikum zamračil a věnoval článku sotva jeden pohled, než noviny odhodil s nenuceným trhnutím zápěstí, dokonale, jak si John všiml, přikrývaje kladivo a nůžky, které předtím používal. „Nemám zájem."

„Je to pěkně velký případ. Média se kolem nás rojí od chvíle, co to zjistila. Už se dostala k Milvertonovu osobnímu asistentovi i jeho ridiči."

„Víte, že na tom mi nesejde. Vzhledem k profesi toho muže se to zdá být dost jednoznačné. Zjistěte, koho namíchl, a ten to pravděpodobně spáchal."

„Díky, to už děláme-"

„Ohromující. Rád vidím, že policie dělá svoji práci." Detektivní konzultant obdařil inspektora jedním ze svých více povýšených úsměvů. „Tak potom v tom můžete pokračovat."

John musel Lestradovi přičíst k dobru, že neprotočil oči. „Nebyla to jenom vražda, Sherlocku." A teď už protočil oči nad tím vykuleným _‚Ale ne, vážně?'_ pohledem, který mu Sherlock věnoval. „V místnosti byla bezpečnostní kamera-"

„Co v tom případě děláte tady? Dokonce i Anderson snad má oči."

„Není vidět, kdo to udělal. Je to celé ze špatného úhlu. Většinou je z něj vidět jen kousek ruky. Ale co vidět je, jsou dva chlapi, co přišli vybrat Milvertonovi sejf – hej, v pořádku?"

To poslední bylo adresováno Johnovi, který ztěžka dopadl do křesla s polštářem. Dopadl mnohem víc ztěžka, než zamýšlel – jeho cílem byl nenápadný klesající pohyb, ale zpráva o tom, že existuje nahrávka jejich vloupání, ho zastihla v jeho půli a onen efekt zničila. Minulé noci se Sherlock zmínil o bezpečnostních kamerách, na to si vzpomínal, ale být si té skutečnosti vědom a být tváří v tvář realitě, to byly dvě zcela odlišné věci.

„Ano, v pohodě," řekl a byla to z větší části pravda, protože Lestrade si zjevně nevšiml toho znatelně ne-polštářového zvuku, který způsobil při svém sedání. „Moje noha. To se stává. Občas." Snažil se vypěstovat výraz zúčastněného zájmu. „Takže, ehm, lupiči říkáte? Jste si jistí?"

„Vybrali sejf," zopakoval Lestrade. „Věřte tomu nebo ne, ale nacpali to všechno do jednoho polštáře."

„Nešťastník," prohodil Sherlock. John se pevněji zabořil do svého křesla a odhodlaně se před detektivem inspektorem vyvaroval myšlenek na polštáře.

„Dá se to tak říct." Než Lestrade pokračoval, dlouze se nadechl. „Sebrali převážně dokumenty – papíry, flash disky a podobné věci. Hele, mezi námi, sledovali jsme Milvertona kvůli vydírání-"

„Já vím."

„Víš?"

„_Vím_. A taky vím, že si nemyslíte, že ti lupiči měli s tou vraždou cokoli do činění, soudě podle toho, jak o nich mluvíte – dva nenápadné incidenty, a možná máte dokonce pravdu, řekl bych, že k tomu může dojít, jakkoli nerad věřím na náhody. Avšak důraz, jaký na ně kladete, dělá to z nich svědky, anebo si myslíte, že vzali něco, co by vás mohlo dovést k vrahovi, nejspíš s přihlédnutím k tomu, co sebrali, a obvinění z vydírání, a to zoufalství, které z vás čiší, říká, že jsou vaším jediným spolehlivým vodítkem. Touhle dobou už ty dokumenty buď zničili, nebo prodali, a je-li správně druhá možnost, doslechneme se to během pár dní. Nebo už dnes, pokud jsou obzvlášť výkonní. Zcela prosté." Sherlock stanul tváří k oknu s rukama v kapsách a netečně hleděl do neurčita. „Tohle. Nevezmu."

„Mohl bys jen-?"

„Ne."

„Mám fotku ze záznamu té kamery. Můžeš se na ni aspoň podívat?"

John viděl, jak Sherlock ohrnul ret v úšklebku demonstrujícím, co přesně si o tom nápadu myslí, a přistihl se, jak s ním ze srdce souhlasí. Nicméně jeho spolubydlící s úsečným „Dejte to sem" napřáhl k Lestradovi vyčkávavě ruku, aniž by se obtěžoval k němu obrátit.

„Děkuju," řekl procítěně Lestrade, když mu vytištěný obrázek podával.

A Sherlock se na něj díval celé dvě vteřiny, než vybuchl. „Co _tohle_ sakra je?"

„Jo, já vím, že to není žádná _Kriminálka Las Vegas_. S mizerným obrazem se toho dá doopravdy _udělat_ jenom málo."

„Mohl by to být kdokoli!" Sherlock pozvedl fotografii na světlo, zašklebil se a přejel (_naštěstí_, pomyslel si John) zrnitou postavu na obrázku hřbetem ruky. „Koukněte, tenhle by mohl klidně být i John!" Vrazil obrázek Lestradovi nazpátek. „Vraťte se, až budete mít něco lepšího. Nebo ne, neobtěžujte se. U tohoto případu se zcela přikláním na stranu zločinců."

„_Sherlocku_."

„Ne, ne, nemá smysl se se mnou hádat. Detektivní _konzultant_, vzpomínáte? Jedna z krásných věcí na tom, že nejsem u policie, je to, že mě nemůžete _nutit_ ten případ vzít. Znal jsem Milvertona – nebo spíš hodně věcí _o_ něm – a byl to jednoduše jeden z nejnebezpečnějších lidí v Londýně. Koledoval si, a já vím, že si myslíte totéž, takže mě nemůžete nutit, abych si myslel něco jiného."

Lestrade se téměř prosebně podíval na Johna. John, který velmi zřetelně pociťoval, jak se mu ostré kousky zarývají do zad, a velmi jasně si uvědomoval, že ony ostré kousky pocházejí z Milvertonova domu, mu věnoval pokrčení ramen ve stylu mě-neproste-já-jsem-jenom-spolubydlící.

„No, za pokus to stálo," řekl Lestrade, vzal si fotografii zpátky a zblízka si ji prohlížel cestou ven ze dveří. „Když o tom mluvíš, vážně to vypadá, že bys to mohl být ty, Johne. Kdybych nevěděl…" Obrátil se na podpatku a upřel na Sherlocka pátravý pohled. „Řekni, že s tímhle nemáte nic společného."

„Jak si to můžete myslet?"

A pak tam stáli – nebo v Johnově případě seděli – a vyzařovali nevinnost a bezúhonnost do daleka, dokud neslyšeli, jak se za detektivem inspektorem zavřely hlavní dveře.


	27. Kapitola 27

John Watson si úlevně povzdechl.

„Stejně jsme mu nemohli nic povědět," řekl v pokusu ospravedlnit jejich nestydaté lhaní před zákonem. (Víte, na toho taxikáře se ho vlastně nikdy nezeptali – býval by měl problém, kdyby se ho na toho taxikáře doopravdy _zeptali_.) Posunul se v křesle, vytáhl zpoza sebe Milvertonův polštářový povlak a hodil ho na podlahu. „Pořádně jsem ji neviděl."

„Vážně? Takže jsi ji nepoznal?" Sherlock ho tak docela neobdařil tázavým zamračením – bylo to jen drobounké nakrčení horní části nosu a velmi lehké stažení obočí – ale bylo to blízko.

„Ne. Ne, nepoznal." John si lámal hlavu a snažil si vybavit obrázek, který by odpovídal ženě ze včerejší noci. Žádný nenašel, alespoň ne okamžitě. „Měl jsem?"

„Myslel jsem si to. Obvykle ti popkultura jde. Mně to došlo jen díky tomu, že tak často necháváš puštěnou telku."

A tehdy, skrze nejasný pocit překvapení nad tím, že Sherlock připustil, že věnuje pozornost čemukoli v televizi, to Johnovi došlo. Samozřejmě, že jste museli vzít do úvahy chybějící mejkap, vliv stresu a úzkosti, a vyzáblost, kterou si John spojoval s celkovým zanedbáním zdraví (a rovněž s možným užíváním návykových látek), a to vše zahlédnuté letmo z profilu dírou v závěsech, ale ta tvář _byla_ ve všech zprávách jen pár měsíců zpátky.

„Ne," řekl zcela nevěřícně.

„_Ano_," řekl Sherlock.

„Ale – ale když jsem o ní slyšel naposledy, tak byla v zahraničí."

„Zjevně se vrátila. Se vší parádou, pardon za tu hříčku. Myslím, že ta čepice byla z Norska, a ty sluneční brýle byly laciná věc pro turisty, obojí nejspíš zakoupeno cestou na poslední chvíli. Je chytřejší, než vypadá." Sherlock si stoupl na polštář a zadupal na něm. „Pokud je vážně chytrá, bude touhle dobou už zase pryč ze země. Pokud se _nemýlím_," pokračoval a zarýval do té věci podpatky, „pokusí se nejdřív vidět svoji dceru, a tím se dostane do potíží. Do ještě větších potíží, pokud se Lestradův tým překvapivě rozumově blýskne, i když o tom pochybuji. Budeš potřebovat kuchyňský dřez?"

„Co? Ne, dělej si s ním, co chceš." Vlastně by bylo hezké, kdyby se dřez – kdyby se _něco_ – vrátilo zpátky do normálu. Tedy do 221B normálu. „Rozhodně v něm znovu započni koloběh života."

„Výtečně. I když není nutné přehánět." Sherlockův tón zněl trochu vyčítavě, a možná trochu vzdáleně, teď když tu byli zase pouze oni dva bez žádného detektiva inspektora, jehož by museli svádět ze stopy. „Zase ho vyklidím, až se tohle bude několik hodin máčet." A pak popadl ranec důkazů a odnesl ho do kuchyně.

Ozvalo se klapnutí, což mohl být Sherlock navlékající si latexové rukavice, potom bublání a šplouchání plnícího se dřezu, a pak do obýváku zavanul přeslazený pach bělidla. Sherlock ho následoval ven z kuchyně a zavřel za sebou prosklené dveře.

„Jen to tam chvíli nechám. Kdybys to okolo třetí hodiny mohl vytáhnout a zahodit to o pár ulic dál, byl bych ti velmi zavázán."

„Třetí?" ptal se John nevěřícně. „Ale bylo teprve devět."

„Nemůžeme být dost opatrní. Za chvíli bych tam mohl kápnout i trochu čističe odpadů, co myslíš?" Ano, to bylo rozhodně vzdálené. Klidně by mohl mluvit na lebku. Nezdálo se, že očekává odpověď, a pokračoval, když se usadil na pohovce. „Okolo desáté to obrátím." Sherlock si stáhl levou rukavici, zmačkal ji v pravé ruce a obrátil tuhle rukavici naruby. Vzniklý promočený balíček odhodil nedbale na podlahu. „Vlastně ne, vezmi z toho půlku, _tu_ zahoď o pár ulic dál, já zahodím ten zbytek o pár ulic dál opačným směrem a ten povlak odnesu, mmm, možná do popelnic za Angelem. To by mělo věci hezky zmást."

„Takže nám to vážně projde?"

„Viděl jsi Lestrada. Ano, projde."

„Když si pomyslím, jaké oplétačky jsem měl jenom kvůli tomu, že jsem držel barvu ve spreji, co patřila někomu jinému."

„To je celá policie. Úžasně výkonní, když je _nepotřebuješ_. Už víš, že to nemáš dávat na svůj blog, nebudu tě urážet tím, že tě o to požádám." A s tím se Sherlock netečně zahleděl na televizi. John už skoro zapomněl, že mají stále ještě puštěné Monty Pythony.

„To je od tebe hezký."

Sherlockova odpověď byla sotva slabičná. John v tom poznal jeden z příznaků, že se jeho spolubydlící chystá na dobré po-případové trucování, i když k tomu došlo mnohem dřív než obvykle – normálně to Sherlock napřed nechal jeden nebo dva dny podusit – a měl celkem jasnou představu o tom, co to vyvolává. A chystal se s tím něco udělat, opravdu se chystal, akorát ho rozptýlil příchod Lestrada, a teď se znovu potřeboval rozhoupat.

Naklonil se ke stolu, aby zvedl noviny, které tu Lestrade nechal, a pročetl si článek o Milvertonovi. Bylo to dost zveličené, ale to už tak noviny dělávají.

„Píšou tu, že byl Milvertonův řidič zraněn, když pronásledoval dva maskované podezřelé."

„Nejspíš jenom vyvrknutý kotník, pokud jsi ho nekopl tvrději, než jsem myslel."

„Ne, to bych neřekl. Ale nepíšou, jak byl zraněn, jenom že jsme uprchli přes zeď zahrady."

„Aha."

„Je tu i prohlášení Milvertonova osobního asistenta."

„Hm."

„John… John Willoughby, to je ten chlap?"

„Mm."

„Nebudeme o tom vůbec mluvit, že ne?" Prostě mu to tak nějak vyklouzlo. John měl v plánu se k tomu opatrně dopracovat, ale, no, obvinil z toho ten nesporně strojený způsob, jakým to Sherlock vůbec _neřešil_. Ne že by to po něm John doopravdy chtěl, ale existuje nechtít se o věcech bavit a pak je tu chování ve stylu odvrženého dvanáctiletého děcka, a mezi nimi je _velký_ rozdíl.

„O čem?"

„O včerejší noci, Sherlocku!"

„Mluvíme o včerejší noci."

„Ty víš, co mám na mysli!"

„Vím?"

„Ten – ty – samozřejmě že t-" John se trochu zakoktal tváří v tvář snaze svého spolubydlícího předstírat, že nemá nejmenší ponětí. Bylo to v těch široce otevřených očích a v tom, jak nevinně měl založené ruce na břiše, a nejhorší na tom bylo, že se ani nijak zvlášť nesnažil. John věděl, že ve skutečnosti amnesii nezpůsobují silné rány do hlavy, ale pokud se něco toho druhu nestalo někdy v průběhu noci, pak to znamenalo, že Sherlock ví, že John jeho divadýlko prokoukne, a že je mu to prostě _jedno_. Teď už nebylo vyhnutí. John, stále ještě ve stoje, rozložil ruce na stole, naklonil se dopředu, a připravil se na bitvu.

„Ten polibek, Sherlocku," řekl rázně. A potom si uvědomil, že je jich víc, z nichž může vybírat, a musel si přejet rukou přes oči, zatímco se ho snažil blíže vymezit. První, to byl ten v předstírané opilosti, co-to-ksakru-bylo, kvůli-případu-nic-to-neznamenalo-omlouvám-se-za-nepříjemnosti polibek. Druhý byl součást Sherlockova pokusu mu dokázat, že to myslí vážně, _a _přimět ho k účasti na vloupání do Milvertonova domu. A ten třetí. No. Ten vlastně působil jako série polibků s neurčitými začátky a spornými konci. Polknul, olízl si rty, zalitoval toho, že si olízl rty, zatímco se na něj Sherlock takhle dívá, a konečně řekl, pomalu a rozvážně, „Ten poslední. Takže tak to uděláme, nebudeme o tom mluvit?"

„Proč? Vidím, že nechceš."

„No, _nechci_-"

„Dobře. Podal bys mi nikotinové náplasti?"


	28. Kapitola 28

Krabička s nikotinovými náplastmi byla na stole. John ji zvedl, pohlédl na Sherlocka, který nastavoval jednu ruku, jako to předtím udělal pro Lestradův snímek, zadumaně krabičku potěžkal a hodil ji po svém spolubydlícím. Sherlock se uprostřed sněžících balíčků zpříma posadil a odpinkával ty věci pryč jako nadrogované konfety.

„Za co to sakra bylo?" vyptával se.

„Za to, že jsi idiot."

„A to Lestrade říká, že _já_ jsem dětinský. No dobře." Sherlock se naklonil dopředu s lokty na kolenou a upřel na Johna pohled, který měl projít přímo skrz něj a propálit díru do protější zdi do pokojů nad kavárnou U Speedyho. „Pokud tohle chceš. Jen do toho. _Mluv_."

„Ty mi to nijak neulehčíš, že ne?"

Ledový výraz v Sherlockově tváři říkal ‚ne'.

„Fajn. Tak – fajn." John se rozhlédl po bytě, neviděl nic mající velkou a okamžitou důležitost, co by třeba mohlo věci odložit, zatnul zuby a dal se do toho. „Ten polibek," řekl. „Ten poslední. No." Nadechl se a zabubnoval prsty o stůl, jak se snažil vymyslet, kudy pokračovat. „To byl dobrý polibek," připustil, aniž by se na Sherlocka přímo díval.

„Samozřejmě že byl."

„Můžeš s tímhle přestat?" To už chtěl asi příliš. Sherlock by nepoznal skromnost, ani kdyby se mu vrhla kolem krku (ale zato Sherlockův styl líbání by skromnost zanechal omráčenou, zmatenou a připravenou vzdát se všech zásad). „Koukni, pro mě tohle není zrovna příjemný."

„A jak myslíš, že se cítím _já_?" zavrčel jeho spolubydlící. „Já to – ani pro mě to není příjemné," dodal celkem chabě. Pohlédl dolů na svá kolena a zdálo se, že čerpá inspiraci z látky svých kalhot. „Jestli si myslíš, že bych měl poskakovat kolem a rozhazovat po parku sedmikrásky-"

„Ne, nemyslím. K tomu by bylo potřeba extra speciálního sériového vraha, co se vypařil bez otisků prstů, jakéhokoli zjevného motivu a s křídly na zádech."

Koutek Sherlockových úst se zkroutil vzhůru, jako by té možnosti k úsměvu nemohl odolat. Byl tam pouze okamžik – John ho sotva zaregistroval – než se jeho rysy vrátily k nacvičenému nicneříkajícímu výrazu.

„Ale myslel jsem, že by sis rád udělal ve věcech jasno," řekl John. „Nepodobá se-"

„Nepodobá se mi to? Samozřejmě že se mi to nepodobá." Sherlock prudce pohodil hlavou. „Ani trochu se mi to nepodobá a proto se mi to _ani trochu_ nelíbí." Vyplivl ta slova, jako by chutnala po měsíc starém mléku. „Stejně to není podstatné. Dobrý polibek, ale není to pro tebe příjemné? Nemusíme mluvit. Nepotřebuju, abys mi řekl, co tohle znamená." Přehodil si nohy na pohovku a praštil sebou na bok zády k Johnovi. „Potřebuju spánek. Vzbuď mě, až bude načase se zbavit těch Milvertonových věcí."

Pravděpodobně _byl_ unavený. John s tím mužem bydlel dost dlouho na to, aby věděl, že ke konci případu drží Sherlocka Holmese pohromadě pouze kombinace kofeinu, zatvrzelosti a čiré setrvačnosti vlastních dedukcí. Zdali se mu minulé noci dostalo nějakého opravdového spánku, to bylo tajemství mezi ním, bohem a přikrývkami, a John si byl celkem jistý, že si nedopřál víc než krátkého šlofíka, co začal celý ten podnik s Milvertonem a jak-se-to-jmenoval. Willoughbym. (Chudáci, oba dva.)

„Jsi idiot." Muselo to zaznít. Tentokrát to John myslel víc obecně, jakési podivení se nad tím, že někdo takhle může soustavně fungovat a nezhroutit se.

„Mám sklon nesouhlasit, a ty se opakuješ. Těmi nikotinovými náplastmi jsi mi to vysvětlil." Sherlock vylovil jednu, která uvízla v polštářích. Odlepil ji a s hlasitým povzdechem si ji přitiskl na předloktí.

„Jo, ale myslel jsem, že ti to sdělení uniklo."

„Gnh." Sherlock teď ležel na zádech, s očima zavřenýma a bradou mírně vystrčenou vzhůru. Tehdy si John všiml toho, že na sobě nemá boty: prsty na nohou bořil do čalounění područky pohovky, zatímco mu do těla začínal pronikat nikotin.

„Jde o to, Sherlocku," pokračoval John, odhodlaný to nevzdat, „že vážně nevidím sám sebe jako gaye."

„Ani já ne."

„Cože?" Tohle byla pro Johna novinka a zvedl na Sherlocka obočí. Bylo to gesto, v němž si vlastně byl jistější v kramflecích detektiv, ale to neznamenalo, že ho John taky nemůže mít ve svém arzenálu.

„Řekl jsem ti, že o tom nerad přemýšlím. Tak či tak." Sherlock nejasně mávl rukou ke stropu. „Ačkoli pokud to musíš vědět, až dosud jsem _preferoval_ muže. Ale je možné, že je to proto, že jsem dosud nepotkal _onu_ ženu. Nemám potřebné informace."

„Tak. Fajn."

„To _ty_ jsi chtěl mluvit," zadrmolil ponuře Sherlock.

„No, jo. Ale nemyslel jsem si, že se k tomu dostaneme."

„Ty jsi vynesl to téma."

„Ale ty jsi s tím začal," řekl John, dostatečně opodstatněně, i když riskoval, že bude znít jako čtyřleté děcko. Posadil se ke stolu tváří ke svému spolubydlícímu, s lokty na stole.

A zrovna když si myslel, že se možná začínají někam dostávat, přitiskl si Sherlock spodní hrany dlaní na oči a vydal ze sebe zvuk připomínající zuřivou čajovou konvici přejetou rezavým parním strojem. (Tedy, pravděpodobně to bylo o pár oktáv nižší než zvuk, jaký by opravdová konvice v takové situaci vydala, ale _byl_ to stejný druh zvuku.) Na jeho konci náhle propukl v řeč.

„Dobře, dobře, je to moje vina! Tohle jsi chtěl slyšet?" Střelil po Johnovi divokým pohledem. „Ano, já s tím začal. A ano, připustím, že jsem možná netušil, do čeho se vrhám. A moje sebekontrola zjevně není tak dobrá, jak jsem si myslel, protože ten poslední polibek jsem neměl v plánu, _nemělo_ k němu dojít, takže to taky byla moje vina." Sherlock dospěl do bodu, kdy konverzaci vedl celým svým tělem, dodávaje důraz a podtržení bodáním prstu, máváním svých výmluvných rukou a zkroucením svých vytrvalých úst. Dokonce do toho zapojil i nohy, když strhnul chodidla k podlaze s nepotřebným výkopem, jak se znovu zvedl do sedu. John si pomyslel, že na někoho, kdo se údajně vyvaroval citů, rozhodně vkládal spoustu úsilí do vyjádření sebe sama, když byl rozlícený.

„Myslel jsem vážně, co jsem řekl předtím, než jsme se vydali do Milvertonova domu," pokračoval a ignoroval Johnovy pokusy mu skočit do řeči, nebo něco dodat, nebo vůbec něco říct, „ale jenom jsem to říkal, _vysvětloval_ – o nic jsem _nežádal_. Tak mi dovol, abych tě ušetřil všech těch úkonů, které zahrnuje moje citlivé odmítnutí, když ti to zjevně působí takové obtíže. To nemusíš. Řekni, že nemáš zájem, pokud máš vážně pocit, že to musíš udělat, ale pospěš si, ať už to máme za sebou!" A znovu sebou hodil na pohovku s těžkým žuchnutím, které museli přes zeď cítit i sousedi, zkřížil si ruce na prsou a zlostně se zahleděl do prázdného místa několik desítek centimetrů od Johnovy hlavy.

„Sherlocku-"

„Omlouvám se ti za ten náročný týden." Ten tón tak _úplně_ nenaznačoval, že Sherlock míní naprostý opak, ale i tak to řekl pěkně neochotně. John Watson si stiskl kořen nosu a jako už mnohokrát od doby, co se nastěhoval do 221B, se pomodlil k jakémukoli bohu, co by ho mohl slyšet, za mimořádnou dávku trpělivosti. (Zdálo se, že to fungovalo. Zatím ještě Sherlocka neuškrtil, a to už něco znamenalo.)

„Ne, Sherlocku, poslouchej mě. _Poslouchej_." Detektiv natočil o zlomek hlavu, takže se mračil přímo na něj. „Pokud jsi včera v noci čekal víc, tak promiň. Ale neříkám ne." John pohlédl Sherlockovi do očí. Dokonce i v nejlepších dobách to byl nebezpečný podnik, a o to víc teď, kdy se ho Sherlock očima vážně snažil provrtat jako ostrým nebozezem. John se v sebeobraně posadil víc zpříma a srovnal si ramena. „Říkám zatím ještě ne."

To Sherlocka zaskočilo. John to poznal z toho, jak uvolnil držení těla, jak odzbrojeně vypadal jeho výraz, což znamenalo, že začal o trochu méně připomínat namířenou zbraň. Býval by pyšný, že se mu povedlo mít nad tím mužem navrch, kdyby to jeho samotného taky docela nepřekvapilo. „Ale pochop," řekl, „že neslibuju, že to v budoucnosti bude definitivní ‚ano' – ne že by ti to vadilo, jelikož jsi o nic _nežádal_" – John věděl, že to od něj nebylo hezké, ale nedovedl té jízlivé poznámce odolat – „ale myslím, že bych si na ten koncept dokázal zvyknout. Na tebe." Pokrčil rameny. „Možná na nás."

„Myslíš to vážně." Nebyla to otázka. Tohle byl Sherlock Holmes, ovšem že to nebyla otázka. Ale znělo to, jako kdyby tak docela nemohl uvěřit svým uším.

„Jo, asi ano. Myslím, že bych to ani nezvažoval, kdyby šlo o kohokoli jiného. Jen mi dopřej čas, dobře?" Pořád tu byly věci, co si John potřeboval ujasnit. Tak třeba si to srovnat v hlavě, a taky to, jak to jde (nebo spíš nejde) se Sarah, a jak jí sdělit, že je velmi milá, ale vypadá to, že se k sobě vůbec nehodí, a není to pouze tím, že zjistil, že je gay (nebo bisexuál) kvůli svému spolubydlícímu. A jak to pro všechno na světě řekne své sestře (tohle se mu nebude líbit; Harry ano). Zvláštní bylo, že co si o tom pomyslí zbytek světa, mu dělalo jenom zanedbatelnou starost. „A prosím, zatím ještě na mě znovu nezkoušej žádné ty sváděcí techniky. Ty – jde ti to, to uznávám, ale radši bych do toho nebyl zatažen s kopáním a řevem."

„Mmm." Byl to bezmyšlenkovitý zvuk s původem vzadu v Sherlockově hrdle, ten druh zvuku vydaný proto, že bylo třeba něco říct, zatímco se jeho mozek zabýval mnohem důležitějšími věcmi. V tomto případě ony věci zjevně zahrnovaly intenzivní zkoumání jistého doktora Johna H. Watsona. John seděl pod oním zkoumavým pohledem klidně, snažil se pohled svého spolubydlícího zpříma oplácet a pokoušel se, více méně úspěšně, neošívat. Pochyboval, že někdy vůbec pochopí, co se v té jeho hlavě odehrává, ale vlastně mu to ani nevadilo. Plně a opravdově chápat, jak Sherlockova mysl funguje, by nejspíš vyžadovalo vznik meta-crisis člověka a Holmese, která by ho přivedla k šílenství a usmažila mu nervovou soustavu. Potom z něho Sherlockův pohled nenadále sklouzl k televizní obrazovce. „Banda dospělých mužů v brnění útočí na králíka. Na _králíka_, Johne. To má být vtipné?"

A tohle byla Sherlockova verze bílé vlajky. Ne že by to Johnovi vadilo. Mohlo to skončit jinými, nezměrně horšími způsoby. Tohle vlastně bylo příjemné. Přetočil se v křesle, aby pohlédl na televizi. „_Všiml_ sis už toho, že ten králík vyhrává?"

„Ale vždyť je to teď maňásek!"

„A to jsou jenom Monty Pythoni. Jen počkej, až se vážně začneš dívat na telku."

„Bude to ještě horší?"

„O dost horší."

„Dobrý bože." Sherlock si přitáhl kolena k bradě a očividně fascinován hleděl na obrazovku, plány na šlofíka dávno zapomenuty. John se na něj zazubil a věnoval krátký pohled Legendární černé bestii z Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh, než začal listovat novinami, které tu zapomněl Lestrade, hledaje pokračování článku o Milvertonovi. Uspořádání článků v novinách mu už jednou bylo vysvětleno, ale nikdy se mu nelíbilo, jak komplikovaně se na jedné straně ztratily a musely se hledat napříč celým zbytkem vydání.

„Nemusíš do toho být zatažen s kopáním a řevem, víš," řekl Sherlock po několika minutách ticha, které byly blaženě ne-trapné.

„Hm?" Johnovu pozornost rozptýlila reklama na velmi pochybné tabletky na hubnutí.

„Zatím nebudu nic podnikat, když si to nepřeješ," řekl jeho spolubydlící tónem někoho, kdo dělá obrovský ústupek, „ale souhlasil bys, řekněme, abys byl jemně veden za ruku?"

John ostražitě vzhlédl od novin, když si uvědomil, kam Sherlock směřuje. „Copak, myslíš, že bys mě mohl přimět si to rozmyslet?"

„Vím, že ano."

„Aha." John noviny zvedl a víc než cokoli jiného se za nimi ukryl. Vzpomněl si, jak se probudil v posteli zpola zaplněné Sherlockem a byl si jistý, že mu rudnou uši. „Jistě. Abys věděl, začnu si na noc zamykat dveře."

Koutky Sherlockových úst se zvedly v úsměvu, který měl jen velmi málo společného s Monty Pythony.

„Johne?"

„Ano, Sherlocku?" řekl a upřeně zíral na potištěnou stranu.

„Umím otevřít zamčené dveře."


End file.
